(Fic dịch) A Thousand Words
by kirowan
Summary: Với hầu như tất cả những người trong Bộ, thử thách liên bộ đơn thuần là một nỗ lực thất bại nhằm khôi phục lòng tin giữa các nhân viên. Nhưng với Draco Malfoy và Hermione Granger, đó lại là chất xúc tác cho một mối quan hệ bất ngờ được dựng nên nhờ những lá thư say đắm giấu tên, những cuộc gặp gỡ bí mật và là khởi đầu của một kết cục mà không ai trong số họ có thể tưởng tượng.
1. Chapter 1: Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi

A Thousand Words

Author: annie

Rated: T

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Side pairing: Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Status: Complete

Translator: kirowan

Translating status: Đang tiến hành

**A/N:** Bối cảnh sau cuộc chiến. Fred không chết và George vẫn còn đủ hai tai. Lấy cảm hứng từ "Bóng ma trong nhà hát opera".

**T/N: **Summary đọc có vẻ hơi nhạt nhẽo nhưng nội dung không đến nỗi nào đâu *nếu không mình đã không bỏ công dịch* Draco trong này vẫn 'pale skin, gray stormy eyes, blond almost platinum hair' nhưng không đẹp trai lóng lánh, không nhiều ẻm bám như đa số Dramione fic khác, nhưng hi vọng mọi người vẫn thích Draco này.

Cảm ơn chị Scarlett đã giúp em tra cứu về Hit Wizard, chị là 'đôi bạn cùng tiến' của em đấy ;) Cảm ơn Vân Anh và TT đã làm demo reader cho mình.

Không dông dài nữa. And the story begins.

**Chương 1: Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi**

'… sẽ viết thư cho họ ít nhất là 1 lần 1 tháng, và họ sẽ phải hồi đáp trong vòng 1 tuần. Không một ai có thể đọc những lá thư này trừ người nó gửi tới, vì vậy không phải lo lắng rằng những suy nghĩ thầm kín của bạn sẽ lọt vào tay người khác.' Giám đốc Sở Thần Sáng, Garwain Robards kết thúc với một nụ cười miễn cưỡng trước những người phụ nữ và đàn ông đang im lặng ngồi trước mặt mình. 'Và bây giờ, mảnh giấy chứa số của người các bạn bắt cặp cùng sẽ xuất hiện trên bàn làm việc của các bạn. Nhớ rằng không ai biết con số mà họ được gán cho là bao nhiêu nên người nào tò mò muốn dò la xung quanh cũng vô dụng thôi.'

Một bàn tay phóng lên đúng lúc Robards đang định kết thúc bài diễn văn của mình.

'Gì vậy Benjamin?' Robards nói, mắt ông ta nhắm lại như thể đang cầu nguyện để được ban thêm sự kiên nhẫn.

'Xin hỏi mục đích của việc này là gì ạ?' cậu Thần-Sáng-thực-tập, John Benjamin hỏi với giọng thể hiện rõ sự ái ngại của mình với ý tưởng này. Cậu ta đang ngồi tựa lưng vào ghế, lơ đãng xoay xoay đũa phép giữa những ngón tay, lông mày nhíu lại đầy khó hiểu trên khuôn mặt tròn vo.

Robards thở dài, sự sốt ruột thể hiện rõ hơn bao giờ hết. 'Như tôi đã nói nhiều lần trước, Bộ cảm thấy sau cuộc chiến, mối liên kết của lòng tin và tình bạn đã đổ vỡ giữa các nhân viên cần phải được cải thiện.Vì vậy, họ đề xuất ý tưởng này với nỗ lực nhằm cứu vãn những mối quan hệ trong Bộ.'

'Những mối quan hệ?' Ginny Weasley nhắc lại, lông mày cô nhướn lên hoài nghi. 'Không có cách nào khác để thiết lập sự đoàn kết trong Bộ sao? Cách mà không tốn nhiều thời gian, sức lực và giấy da ấy.'

Một vài tiếng khúc khích nổi lên từ những Thần Sáng ngồi quanh Ginny nhưng chúng ngay lập tức chìm xuống khi nhận được cái trừng mắt đầy chết chóc từ Robards.

'Mấy nhóc,' Robards nói, giọng ông ta đột nhiên nài nỉ , 'có thể xin các người tán thành việc này được không? Chỉ 1 lần thôi?Tôi không đòi hỏi quá đáng đúng chứ?'

'Tất nhiên là không rồi, thưa ngài,' anh của Ginny, Ron Weasley, đáp lại đầy kiểu cọ. Đôi mắt xanh không biểu lộ bất cứ điều gì ngoài sự chân thành tuyệt đối, nhưng khóe miệng anh lại cong lên thấp thoáng một nụ cười mỉa.

'Ron!' Hermione Granger, người đang ngồi kế bên Ron, rít lên. Cô thúc cùi chỏ vào mạng sườn bạn trai và giơ ngón tay lên môi, ra hiệu anh nên im lặng.

'Cô muốn bổ sung gì sao, cô Granger?' Robards nói gay gắt, thính giác nhạy bén của ông ta ngay lập tức bắt được tiếng thì thầm vừa-đủ-nghe của Hermione.

'Không, thưa ngài,' Hermione đáp nhanh, má cô ửng đỏ. 'Tôi nghĩ đó là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời.'

'Thật mừng là có người thấy vậy,' Robards nói, nhẹ nhõm thấy rõ.' Dù sao, trừ khi có ai phản đối thêm điều gì, những mảnh giấy chứa số của người các bạn bắt cặp cùng giờ đã có trên bàn làm việc của các bạn.'

Tất nhiên, chưa đầy 1 giây sau khi Robards dứt lời, 45 mảnh giấy da với những con số in đậm màu đen xuất hiện trên 45 cái bàn với 45 tiếng "bốp" nho nhỏ.

Một sự náo loạn ngay lập tức nổ ra giữa những Thần Sáng trước còn tỏ vẻ thờ ơ khi họ cố chộp lấy mảnh giấy và đọc to số của mình đầu tiên.

'187!' Ginny hô lên vui sướng, vẫy cao số của cô nàng một cách đầy chiến thắng. Tiếng la của Ginny được theo sau bởi một loạt những giọng nói khác.

'165!'

'420!'

'76!'

Cuối cùng, người duy nhất chưa đọc số của mình là Hermione. Thay vì hòa vào sự náo nhiệt, cô đang cúi xuống mảnh giấy da và vội vàng viết nguệch ngoạc gì đó.

'Hermione! Em số mấy vậy?' Ron hỏi một cách hào hứng, nhoài người qua bức tường ngăn cách giữa chỗ làm việc cá nhân của họ và cố gắng ngó qua mảnh giấy của Hermione.

'217,' Hermione đáp mà chẳng buồn nhìn lên.

'Chị có vẻ không thích thú lắm thì phải,' một giọng nói vang lên phía sau Hermione. Cả Hermione và Ron cùng quay lại, Ginny đang đứng sau lưng bọn họ, tay chống hông và nhe răng cười.

Hermione nhún vai. 'Em nghe Robards nói rồi đó; đọc số của mình lên cũng chẳng ích gì.'

Ginny đảo tròn mắt. 'Cho vui thôi mà nào, có tinh thần vui chơi chút đi chứ!'

'Chị có tinh thần đấy chứ,' Hermione cáu gắt nói. Cô đã quay lại với bản ghi nhớ đang viết dở, điên cuồng cắn cây bút lông khi mải lục lọi trí nhớ để tìm kiếm từ ngữ mình cần.

'Làm gì với chị ấy đi,' Ginny chế giễu thì thầm với Ron trước khi hối hả ghé thăm bạn trai mình, Harry Potter, trong văn phòng riêng.

'Ginny đúng đó,' Ron nói nghiêm túc ngay khi cô em gái biến mất đằng sau cánh cửa gắn biển tên 'Harry Potter'. 'Kì nghỉ lễ sắp đến rồi, em nên vui vẻ thay vì gồng mình lên.'

'Em đâu có gồng mình!' Hermione cao giọng, đập cây viết lông ngỗng xuống bàn, thể hiện rõ sự căng thẳng của mình. 'Em chỉ ước mọi người đừng làm phiền em để ít nhất em còn hoàn thành được một việc gì đó!'

Ron trợn tròn mắt lên, rồi nheo lại. 'Được thôi,' anh nói ngắn gọn rồi ngồi xuống để Hermione không còn nhìn thấy mình nữa.

Hermione thở dài buồn bực. Cô không định nổi nóng với Ron như vậ ấy đúng, gần đây cô thường xuyên căng thẳng. Hermione cũng không biết lí do vì sao. Những âm thanh và cử động dù khẽ khàng nhất cũng khiến cô khó chịu.

'Em xin lỗi, Ron,' cô nhẹ nhàng nói với bức tường ngăn cách nơi làm việc của họ. Ron không đáp lại.

Nghiến răng thất vọng, Hermione buộc sự chú ý của mình trở về với bản ghi nhớ dang dở trước mặt. Cuối cùng… Ron sẽ trở lại thôi.

~o0o~

Chiều hôm đó, Hermione hối hả giữa lối đi ngăn cách những khoang làm việc của văn phòng Thần Sáng. 1:15 và cô chỉ có 45 phút tạt qua văn phòng Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu* lấy hồ sơ mình cần, mua đồ ăn cho cô và Ron, độn thổ về Hang Sóc để chép vài số điện thoại trước khi trở về Sở Thần Sáng tham dự cuộc họp bắt buộc mà Robards đã lên lịch. Cô chẳng còn để trong óc cái thử thách đoàn kết liên bộ ban sáng nữa.

Mải sắp xếp suy nghĩ về những việc cần làm buổi chiều khiến Hermion không chú ý khi cô bước vào thang máy của Bộ - cho đến khi cô va phải một người.

'Ối!' Hermione kêu lên khi cô trượt chân, suýt làm rơi cả chồng giấy trên tay. May thay, thang máy chật ních người cũng đồng nghĩa với việc chẳng còn đủ chỗ cho cô ngã nữa, đám phù thủy và pháp sư đứng sau đã giúp cô khỏi bị vồ ếch rồi.

Một vài người càu nhàu và tránh xa khỏi Hermione nhưng cô chẳng để tâm. Thay vào đó cô còn đang bận nhặt cây đũa phép dưới sàn và nói với người lạ mặt cô vừa đụng phải, 'Tôi xin lỗi, anh không sao chứ?'

'Chưa bao giờ tuyệt hơn,' một giọng nói lạnh lùng vang lên.

Vai Hermione cứng lại, lòng đầy chán nản. Cô có thể nhận ra cái giọng đó ở bất cứ đâu.

Người kia dường như không quan tâm đến sự khó chịu của cô, bình tĩnh nói, 'Có thể cô muốn đứng lên đấy; đám người ở trong thang máy này không có thói quen chú ý nơi họ đang đi đâu.'

Tức điên, Hermione đứng phắt dậy trừng mắt nhìn Draco Malfoy. 'Là tôi vô ý; Tôi không cố tình đụng phải anh.'

'Tất nhiên rồi', Draco đáp trơn tru. Đôi mắt xám lạnh của anh nhìn chăm chăm về phía trước, tuyệt không biểu lộ một tia cảm xúc khi anh nhếch môi nói chuyện với Hermione.

Cảm thấy vô vọng để tiếp tục câu chuyện với Draco, Hermione thở dài quay đi rồi tự hỏi, tại sao sau bao nhiều năm làm việc cùng nhau, họ không thể thu hẹp – chứ đừng nói là cải thiện – mối quan hệ của họ. Và thật ra, có rất nhiều điều về Draco mà Hermione không biết.

Anh ta chắc chắn đã trở thành người tốt, điều này Hermione khẳng định, khi tận mắt chứng kiến Draco năm 17 tuổi mạo hiểm cả tính mạng vì sự an toàn của Harry. Nhưng sau buổi đêm ở sân trường Hogwarts, mọi chuyện hết sức mù mị dường như biến mất khỏi thế giới pháp thuậ ông ai biết anh ta đi đâu, cũng không ai biết chuyện gì đã xảy đến với anh ta khi Chúa tể Hắc ám bị đánh bại.

4 năm sau sự mất tích đó, Draco tái xuất hiện trước cửa Bộ Pháp thuật, hốc hác, xanh xao, bầm dập nhiều đến khó nhận ra. Giờ đây, một năm sau sự việc đó, Draco trông vẫn hốc hác và nhợt nhạt, dù có hai vết sẹo dài chạy dọc hai gò má và những đường nét quý tộc đã bị hao mòn, tổn hại nhưng đó vẫn là một bước tiến vượt bậc so với vẻ ngoài của anh ta khi đột ngột xuất hiện 1 năm trước.

Cuối cùng thì thang máy cũng xuống đến tầng trệt và khi tấm lưới vàng trượt mở, cả Draco và Hermione đều bước ra phía cử ấy vậy, Hermione khựng lại, biết rằng tốt nhất không nên cản đường của Draco.

Tuy nhiên, sau vài giây, Hermione ngạc nhiên khi thấy Draco cũng dừng lại và đợi cho cô bước ra cửa trướ ệng của Hermione hơi há ra, nhưng cô chộp ngay lấy cử chỉ lịch sự khó hiểu này của Draco và ra khỏi thang máy.

Bước ra, Hermione không đi tiếp. Thay vào đó cô đợi ở cửa thang máy, quyết tâm hỏi cho bằng được lí do đằng sau hành động tốt bụng vừa rồi của Draco.

Phải một lúc lâu sau Draco mới đi ta không ngạc nhiên gì khi thấy Hermione đang đợi.

'Sao anh lâu vậy?' Hermione hỏi, bỗng chốc quên mất mục đích chính của việc đợi chờ này.

'Cô làm rơi thứ này,' Draco đáp gọn lỏn. Anh chìa tay ra. Trong bàn tay anh là một mẩu giấy nhỏ nhàu nát.

Mất một lúc để Hermione nhìn chằm chằm đầy bối rối vào tay của Draco. Và phải mất một lúc nữa để cô nhớ ra – vì tâm trạng cô đang rất tệ – thử thách tâm thư.

'Ồ, cảm ơn,' cô nói, cười ngập ngừng khi trí nhớ quay trở lại. Cô với tay ra để lấy mảnh giấy da trong tay Draco. Và khi làm vậy, lòng bàn tay cô khẽ chạm vào Draco. Trong nửa giây, Hermione thấy những ngón tay của Draco cử động như thể sắp nắm chặt lại; nhưng rồi, chúng vẫn giữ nguyên.

'Có lẽ lần tới cô nên cẩn thận hơn với đồ đạc của mình,' Draco nói bình thản trước khi thả tay xuống. Gật đầu cụt lủn với Hermione, anh lướt qua cô và sải bước thật nhanh đến chỗ lò sưởi, nơi các nhân viên đang tấp nập dùng bột Floo ra vào.

'Đợi đã!' Hermione nói với theo, vươn tay nắm lấy cánh tay của Draco. Anh dừng lại và chầm chậm quay đầu, nhướn một bên lông mày nhợt nhạt lên trước cánh tay bị Hermione ghì lấy.

Hermione ngay lập tức buông tay, mặt đỏ bừng. 'Tôi – à – cảm ơn vì đã nhặt mảnh giấy dùm nhé,' cô lắp bắp. Cô đã quên sạch những điều cô định hỏi.

Draco nhún vai, đáp thờ ơ, 'Đó là tất cả những gì cô muốn nói với tôi à?'

'Không,' Hermione nói, điên cuồng suy nghĩ một lí do hợp lý vì đã gọi Draco lại. Và rồi một suy nghĩ chợt đến. 'Anh là Pháp sư Thủ tiêu đúng không?'

'Đúng.'

'Vậy hôm nay cục trưởng có đi làm không? Tôi cần lấy lại hồ sơ Bulstrode; Hôm trước tôi để nó ở đó để ông ấy xem xét.'

'Tôi đang giữ nó.'

'Thật sao?' Hermione ngạc nhiên nói. 'Tôi lấy nó được chứ?'

Draco dò xét Hermione một cách lạnh lùng như thể dò tìm một tia không trung thực trên mặt cô. Cuối cùng anh thò tay vào trong túi áo chùng và rút ra một con hạc giấy be bé. 'Tất cả đều ở trong này.'

'Một con hạc?' Hermione thốt lên, không giấu nổi sự kinh ngạc trong giọng nói. 'Tôi không bao giờ tưởng tượng nổi là anh – '

'Cô còn cần gì ở tôi nữa không,' Draco cắt lời, giọng lạnh lùng, 'hay chỉ có vậy?'

Hermione cắn môi. 'Không,' cô đáp yếu ớt, 'chỉ vậy thôi. Một ngày tốt lành.'

'Cô cũng vậy.'

Sau đó Draco lướt qua Hermione lần thứ hai và đi đến chỗ lò sưởi, lần này không bị Hermione quấy rầy.

Khi Hermione, Ron, Ginny và Harry từ Bộ trở về Hang Sóc vào tối hôm đó, cả bọn được chào đón bởi hai bất ngờ: Fred và George trở về, nhưng kinh ngạc hơn nữa là hai cô vợ mới trong vòng tay họ: Angelina Johnson và Alicia Spinnet.

'Angelina, Alicia!' Ginny ré lên, rút tay mình khỏi tay Harry và chạy đến để ôm hai người vợ của anh trai.

'Em không hề biết đấy!'

'Bọn chị cũng vẫn chưa biết,' hai tuyển thủ Quidditch đồng thanh nói, cười ngoác miệng. 'Thật vui vì được gặp lại mọi người, Angelina nói thêm.'Quidditch thế nào rồi Harry?'

'Em không có nhiều thời gian để chơi,' Harry giải thích, bước đến trước bắt tay hai đồng đội cũ, 'Công việc chiếm hết thời gian mất rồi.'

'Đừng ngớ ngẩn thế Harry!'Alicia đáp, đảo tròn mắt. Cô thụi nhẹ vào tay Fred và nói, 'Anh ấy và George chẳng có mấy thời gian rảnh ngoài công việc, nhưng cả hai vẫn đến luyện tập với bọn chị mỗi buổi tối.'

'Ờ, họ phải làm thế mà, đúng không?' Ron nói to, buông tay Hermione (hiển nhiên, anh ấy đã quên sạch trận cãi vã sáng nay khi Hermione trở về với một tay đầy những súp và sandwich), tham gia vào cuộc nói chuyện. 'Ý em là, kết hôn với hai tuyển thủ Quidditch nổi tiếng… Mèn đét ơi, các anh trai mình chắc đang hứng chí lắm đây.'

'Bọn này vẫn ở đây, Ronniekins,' George nói, vò tung tóc em mình. Ron rít một tiếng tức tối và né xa tầm với của anh. Fred và George cười nhăn nhở với nhau trước cảnh ấy.

Những giờ tiếp theo tràn đầy những màn tranh luận khôi hài về việc kinh doanh của cặp sinh đôi, Tiệm Phù Thủy Quỷ Quái nhà Weasley.

'Công việc rất phát đạt kể từ khi cuộc chiến kết thúc,' Fred hăng hái nói. 'George và anh đã nghĩ ra hàng đống đồ giỡn mới với sự giúp sức của Alicia và Angelina. Tất nhiên, Harry, em có thể lấy bao nhiêu em muốn. Dù bọn anh mới đang trong giai đoạn thử nghiệm…'

'Thế còn em thì sao?' Ron tức giận cắt ngang.

'À, bọn này sẽ cân nhắc, em trai bé bỏng, bọn này sẽ cân nhắc…'

Trong lúc mọi người con đang xao nhãng bởi cuộc nói chuyện, Hermione lặng lẽ lấy lí do, nói rằng cô còn có việc phải hoàn thành, và trốn đến sự im lặng dễ chịu của căn phòng ngủ gác mái bé nhỏ.

Ngay khi Hermione ở trong cái bóng tối lạnh lẽo nơi phòng ngủ, cô thở dài nhẹ nhõm và đổ sụp xuống chiếc giường nhỏ. Cô chưa bao giờ ủng hộ tiệm giỡn của Fred và George, và tiếng nói chuyện ầm ĩ dưới lầu khiến cô khó có thể chịu đựng vào lúc này. Cô muốn được ở một mình, và phòng cô là nơi duy nhất trong nhà mà cô có thể nghĩ đến.

Không có gì để làm, Hermione thắp ngọn đèn duy nhất lơ lửng trên trần nhà bằng một động tác phẩy đũa phép và lấy từ trong túi ra hồ sơ vụ một lúc, cô nghiền ngẫm hình con hạc mà Draco phù phép biến thành với sự thích thú đáng kể.

Đây không phải chuyện lạ khi nhân viên của Bộ biến hồ sơ và thư từ thành các hình dáng khác. Đó là một câu thần chú đơn giản, và nó được sử dụng thường xuyên bởi điều này giúp phân biệt các loại hồ sơ khác nhau và khiến chúng thuận tiện hơn khi mang theo. Mỗi pháp sư hoặc phù thủy đều có kiểu dáng riêng biệt của mình. Hermione chưa từng mơ đến của Draco là hình con hạc.

Hermione day mắt đầy mệt mỏi trước khi mở con hạc giấy ra và trải nó lên chồng giấy da đã được phù phép nén lại thành hình con chim. Cô lấy tờ giấy trên cùng và cố gắng tập trung vào dòng chữ bé tẹo, nhưng thay vào đó cô thấy trí óc mình trôi đến vài thứ khác: cuộc nói chuyện dưới lầu, trận cãi vã với Ron, cuộc gặp gỡ với Draco…

Khi suy nghĩ của cô bất đắc dĩ lang thang đến điều cuối cùng kia, Hermione nhớ đến mảnh giấy Draco nhặt giúp cô. Giật mình, cô nhận thấy mình có thể bắt đầu lá thư cho qua thời gian.

Ý nghĩ này khá hấp dẫn Hermione, nên cô đặt hồ sơ cô đang cầm xuống, ghi nhớ trong đầu sẽ quay lại với nó sau, và lấy ra một mảnh giấy da mới, một lọ mực, và một chiếc bút lông trong ngăn kéo bàn cạnh giường.

Hermione ngồi trong tư thế thoải mái nhất cô có thể trước khi trải tấm giấy da ra trước mặt. Mất vài phút, cô ngẩn nhìn vào khoảng không trong khi cố tìm cách mở đầu lá thư đầu tiên.

Cuối cùng, Hermione quyết định cô sẽ viết về bản thân mình. Nếu cô và người này sẽ trở thành bạn tâm thư trong suốt mấy tháng tới, tốt nhất là anh ta nên biết mọi điều về cô trước lá thư thứ hai. Hài lòng với quyết định này, Hermione cầm lấy bút lông, nhúng nó vào lọ mực, và bắt đầu viết.

_Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi (ừm, được rồi, chúng ta không hẳn là bạn tâm thư nhưng đó là từ tốt nhất mà tôi có thể nghĩ ra),_

_Tôi không rõ chính xác cách để xưng hô với bạn, xét về việc mọi điều tôi biết về bạn là số của bạn. Không may là tôi không thể viết nó ra, dù việc đó khá hấp dẫn. Nhưng theo một cách nào đó, không biết những lời này được gửi đến ai thật hồi hộp và bí ẩn, bạn có nghĩ vậy không? Để dễ dàng cho cả hai chúng ta, có lẽ chúng ta nên đặt biệt danh cho chính mình, và chúng ta có thể dùng chúng để gọi tên nhau. Nếu bạn thích ý tưởng này, cứ thoải mái nghĩ tên của mình và gửi tôi trong lá thư tiếp theo._

_Tôi mất khá nhiều thời gian để quyết định sẽ viết gì. Ý tôi là, có rất nhiều điều tôi muốn kể với bạn. Tôi chưa bao giờ có một ai để có thể kể những bí mật của mình.Tôi có nhật kí và sổ nhật trình, nhưng đây là chuyện khác khi kể nó cho một người sống thực sự. Khác theo nghĩa tốt, đúng vậy. Nhưng sau khi suy nghĩ rất lâu, tôi quyết định sẽ kể bạn nghe một chút về bản thân tôi, để bạn đại khái biết tôi là người như thế nào._

_Tôi có thể viết về những điều tôi yêu thích, nhưng sẽ chán lắm, nên tôi bỏ qua kĩ thuật mở đầu và đi luôn vào vấn đề.Bạn đã bao giờ cảm thấy mình đang giấu đi một phần của bản thân khỏi thế giới này vì bạn sợ sẽ không ai chấp nhận bạn nếu bạn để lộ mặt tính cách đó?Đó đại loại là cái mà tôi đang cảm nhậ ật nực cười; những người tôi biết trong suốt 11 năm nghĩ rằng họ có thể đọc thấu tôi như đọc một cuốn sách, nhưng họ thậm chí còn chưa đọc xong trang bìa. Đôi lúc tôi tự hỏi tại sao tôi lại sợ để bản thân tỏa sáng. Chẳng có gì để tôi phải sợ hãi.Nói tôi tự mãn, nhưng tôi không có mảng tối, tôi không có bất cứ bộ xương nào trong tủ. Không có gì ở tôi khiến mọi người khó chịu, vậy tại sao tôi lại nhấn chìm bản thân trong công việc thay vì dành thời gian đi uống với bạn bè như bao người bình thường khác?_

_Phải chăng bởi tôi luôn cảm thấy dễ chịu hơn với nào giấy, giấy da, những cuốn sách, những chiếc bút, nhưng hiện giờ, tôi không sợ phải để lộ một phần của mặt bị che giấu đó. Ví dụ, tôi là người lí tưởng để bạn tâm sự mỗi khi bạn có vấn đề cần giải quyết với cuộc sống hoặc các mối quan hệ. Tôi nghĩ một phần bởi khả năng nhìn nhận vấn đề một cách logic của mình, nhưng cũng bởi tôi có cách để cảm thông mà không ai có.Tôi không giống người khác, luôn đòi hỏi câu trả lời. Tôi quan sát đến khi tôi chắc chắn mọi điều về hoàn cảnh và người đó._

_Một lần nữa, nghe có vẻ tự cao tự đại, tôi hòa hợp với tất cả mọi người. Hừm, hầu như tất cả mọi người. Có một người… Tôi không biết anh ta rõ lắm, mặc dù tôi quen anh ta từ khi tôi theo học Hogwarts. Tôi nhớ lần đầu tiên thấy anh ta, tôi lập tức không ưa anh ta bởi tôi thấy anh ta bắt nạt vài học sinh khác chỉ vì dòng máu của họ. Tôi là phù thủy gốc Muggle, bạn thấy đấy, nên điều đó thật sự đánh một đòn đau và làm tôi sợ rằng sẽ có những người ngoài kia công kích tôi vì nguồn gốc của mình. Khi tôi bắt đầu biết nhiều hơn một chút về anh ta, thì tôi lại thấy thương hại. Anh ta luôn hành động như một thằng ngốc trước tôi và bạn tôi, nhưng đó không phải lỗi của anh ta; bởi lẽ, cha mẹ anh ta, nuôi dạy anh ta trở nên như vậy. Tôi gần như có thể hiểu tại sao anh ta lại thô lỗ với mọi người đến thế, kể cả khi tôi không thích điều đó. Tuy nhiên, anh ta căm ghét giống nòi của tôi, nên tôi không bao giờ thử kết bạn với anh ta kể từ ngày đầu tiên gặp gỡ._

_Khi tôi nhìn lại vài đoạn văn trước, tôi ngạc nhiên rằng mình thậm chí đã viết nó. Từ sau, thử thách này sẽ dễ dàng hơn những gì ban đầu tôi tưởng. Tôi nghĩ thật khó để kể với người không quen những bí mật mà tôi thậm chí không thể kể với những người thân thiết, nhưng có vẻ lời lẽ cứ tự động tuôn trào khỏi ngòi bút theo ý chúng. Có lẽ Bộ đúng… có lẽ việc này sẽ giúp hàn gắn tình bạn bị sứt mẻ giữa mọi người.Tôi chỉ có thể hi vọng là thế._

_Ôi trời, thời gian đã dần trôi kể từ lúc tôi ngồi xuống và bắt đầu lá thư này. Đã hơn một giờ rồi. Tôi nghĩ bạn trai đang gọi tôi xuống ăn tối, nên tôi sẽ kể bạn một điều ngẫu nhiên về bản thân trước khi kết thúc lá thư này. Khi trời đổ tuyết, tôi thích ngồi bên bậu cửa sổ và nhìn ra ngoài. Ngắm những bông tuyết trôi theo làn gió trông tuyệt đẹp đến độ tôi không thể nói thành lời. Nó cho tôi sự thanh thản mà tôi khó có thể tìm kiếm ở bất cứ đâu trong cuộc sống bận rộn của mì êm vào, có một thứ gì đó ở tuyết khiến chúng thật lãng mạn và mơ mộng, và tôi là người rất lãng mạn đấy._

_Bây giờ thì tôi phải dừng đây, bởi tôi nghĩ ai đó đang lên lầu. Tôi rất tiếc vì bức thư đầu ngắn quá. Hãy hồi âm sớm nhất khi bạn có thời gian nhé. Tôi rất mong được đọc bức thư của bạn._

_Chân thành, bạn tâm thư (tôi vẫn đang nghĩ tên). _

(*) Hit Wizard: Bác Lý Lan đã dịch là Pháp sư Thủ tiêu.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **POV của Draco vừa dài vừa mệt vừa khó. Tuy còn nhiều sai sót nhưng mình đã cố hết sức trong khả năng của mình.

**Chương 2: Thế giới của anh, của những đêm bất tận.**

Điều đầu tiên Draco chú ý khi anh bước ra khỏi lò sưởi là gia tinh của anh, một lần nữa, đã quên không dọn dẹp phòng khách.

'Lydig!' anh gầm lên khi phủi sạch tro khỏi chiếc áo chùng đen mỏng.

Có tiếng bước chân hối hả và rồi một con gia tinh già nhỏ thó, mặc một miếng giẻ rách màu đen xuất hiện trước cửa phòng khách của Draco.

'Chủ Nhân đã về!' giọng con gia tinh the thé đầy lo lắng, cố trông vui vẻ nhưng thất bại ngay khi bước chân vào phòng.

'Đúng, ta đã về,' Draco càu nhàu, cởi chiếc áo chùng ra và ném cho sinh vật nhỏ kia. 'Bây giờ, lí do không dọn phòng lần này của ngươi là gì?'

'Lydig – Lydig nghĩ rằng Chủ Nhân không muốn Lydig đụng vào hồ – hồ sơ ở Bộ của Chủ Nhân một lần nữa…'

'Ta đã nói với ngươi nhiều lần rồi, đồ quái vật ngu ngốc, rằng ta sẽ nói nếu không muốn ngươi đụng vào một căn phòng nào đó trong nhà. Ta không nhớ có nhắc rằng ngươi để căn phòng khách này yên khi ta rời nhà sáng nay.'

'Lydig xin lỗi, nó là một con yêu tinh hư,' con gia tinh ré lên, run rẩy nâng cánh tay dài, nhăn nheo lên che đầu như thể chờ đợi một cơn thịnh nộ. 'Lần sau Lydig sẽ vâng lời Chủ Nhân.'

'Tốt nhất là ngươi nên như vậy,' Draco cằn nhằn. Ghế sofa của anh bị bày bừa bởi những mảnh giấy da nhàu nát, những chai rỗng rượu Đế Lửa và bút lông ngỗng hỏng, nhưng anh vẫn đổ ập người lên đó và duỗi thẳng chân. 'Bữa tối của ta xong chưa?' anh lẩm bẩm.

'Lydig đã chuẩn bị xong và để trong lò nướng thưa ngài; bữa tối sẽ được dọn ra trong vài phút tới ạ.'

'Vậy nhanh lên và mang nó đến đây,' Draco cáu kỉnh đáp mà không thèm quay đầu nhìn con gia tinh.

Có tiếng bước chân nhỏ vội vàng rời đi, rồi yên lặng. Mất một lúc, Draco nằm im trong bóng tối, lắng nghe tiếng thở nhè nhẹ của chính mình.

Một ngày mệt mỏi, như thường lệ. Những cái nhìn nghi hoặc giận dữ, những ánh mắt nhanh chóng lảng đi mỗi khi anh bước qua, những nhiệm vụ khó đến bất khả thi… và một cuộc gặp gỡ bất ngờ với Hermione Granger.

Tâm trí Draco nán lại ở suy nghĩ cuối cùng. Anh đã, tất nhiên, nhìn thấy cô vài lần trong văn phòng mà anh chia sẻ cùng các Pháp sư Thủ tiêu khác, khi cô thường xuyên ghé qua nói chuyện và trao đổi hồ sơ với cục trưởng. Tuy nhiên, ít lần mà cô và Draco nói chuyện với nhau khó có thể coi là những cuộc trò chuyện.Họ luôn lạnh nhạt và xa cách, cả hai, có lẽ, không bao giờ có thể thực sự lãng quên quá khứ.

Hoặc đó là cái mà Draco nghĩ là quan điểm của Hermione.

Bản thân anh, trái lại, cố gắng không mệt mỏi đẩy quá khứ ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Anh không ưa nhớ lại những ngày đen tối đó, những ngày anh phải trải qua dưới trướng một người hoặc quyền lực của một người khác – không kể đó là cha anh, Dumbledore, hay Chúa tể Hắc ám – bởi họ gợi nhớ anh đến sự yếu đuối của mình. Đó là những ngày mà anh đã nghĩ rằng cả thế giới chỉ là khinh thường những người có dòng máu thấp kém, đánh bại cậu bé nổi tiếng Potter trong trường và ngoài sân Quidditch và phấn đấu để trở thành một trong số họ – những pháp sư can đảm và hùng mạnh mà thế giới gọi là Tử thần Thực tử.

Ngày mà Draco khám phá ra rằng còn nhiều điều mà anh chưa từng được biết cũng chính là ngày thế giới của anh sụp đổ.

Ngày đó, anh đã giúp Potter – kẻ thù của anh, đối thủ của anh – được an toàn. Anh làm vậy bởi anh không còn chốn để quay đầu và không ai bên mình. Và sau những phút khổ sở dài đằng đẵng Draco để Harry tựa vào vai mình, giúp cậu ta đi khập khiễng qua cánh đồng, đến sự an toàn của bìa rừng, Draco nhận ra anh đã không còn đường để quay lại. Anh đã giải phóng mặt hi vọng, trắc ẩn của mình vốn bị dẹp lại trong suốt cuộc đời anh, và nó đã, ngay lập tức, lấn át mạnh mẽ mặt tăm tối hơn trong anh nhiều đến nỗi sự tối tăm đó không bao giờ trở lại.

Sau đó, bốn năm… suốt bốn năm anh ở nơi rừng sâu, sống bằng hi vọng mong manh rằng ngày nào đó anh có thể liều mình quay lại với thế giới.Đa phần, bốn năm đó anh sống một mình. Mặc dù, đôi lúc, anh tình cờ gặp các Tử thần Thực tử chạy trốn – những người đồng hành và đồng minh cũ của anh, nhưng chưa bao giờ là bạn bè – và chúng sẽ cầu xin và van nài anh tụ hợp chúng lại, thiết lập chúng và bắt đầu một kỉ nguyên bóng tối mới. 'Con trai của Lucius,' chúng bắt đầu nài nỉ, 'giờ đây anh có thể cứu chúng tôi. Anh là người duy nhất.'

Draco bỏ đi và trở về với bóng đêm, không thể đáp ứng lời cầu xin của chúng. Chúng không nhìn thấy hành động chuộc lỗi của anh; chúng không biết rằng anh không còn muốn có chúng là đồng bọn. Lúc ấy, anh chỉ sống vì bản thân chứ không vì ai khác. Anh không phải là con trai Lucius. Lucius đã chết, Dumbledore đã chết, Chúa tể Hắc ám đã chết… lần đầu tiên trong đời, Draco tự chịu trách nhiệm cho tương lai của mình.

'Lydig mang bữa tối của Chủ Nhân đến ạ!'

Draco đột ngột thoát ra khỏi những suy nghĩ của mình bởi giọng nói cao-chói-lói của con gia tinh. Nó lê bước vào khi anh không chú ý, và đang bê một khay bạc chất đầy thức ăn cao quá đầu nó.

'Cảm ơn,' Draco cứng nhắc nói.'Đặt lên trên bàn.'

'Vâng thưa ngài.' Khay thức ăn được đặt xuống chiếc bàn cà phê trước mặt Draco.

'Đi ra,' Draco thản nhiên nói khi ngồi lên và nhìn xuống đống thức ăn với vẻ vô vị.

Với một cái gật đầu sợ hãi, con gia tinh lao ra khỏi phòng, bỏ lại Draco một mình trong bóng tối.

Uể oải, Draco lấy cây đũa phép trên bàn cà phê và phẩy nhẹ không theo hướng nhất định nào. Vài cây nến quanh phòng được phù phép tự động thắp sáng, và ngọn lửa trong lò sưởi bùng lên, bao trùm thứ ánh sáng đỏ-cam bình yên khắp căn phòng.

Sau vài phút chần chừ, Draco cầm chiếc nĩa và xiên qua miếng bắp cả đưa chúng tới môi, bỏ vào miệng, nhai kĩ thật lâu trước khi nuốt xuố đó, anh thả chiếc nĩa lại vào trong khay bạc và nhăn mặt nằm xuống lần nữa.

Thức ăn không làm anh thấy hứng thú. Rốt cục, mục đích của ăn uống là thực hiện nó cùng người khác, và nếu không một ai dùng bữa tối với anh thì có ích gì khi làm việc đó? Với Draco, không gì tệ hơn là phải ăn một mình.

Vì vậy, thay vì dùng bữa tối, Draco nhắm mắt lại và để tâm trí mình bắt đầu hồi tưởng một lần nữa.

Sau bốn năm cô độc khủng khiếp trong rừng rậm, Draco đã gom đủ sức mạnh và long can đảm để thoát khỏi nó, khỏi bóng đêm và bóng tối của nó để bước ra thế giới ánh sáng. Lúc ấy anh chỉ gần như còn sống; chỉ một lượng nhỏ thức ăn và ánh mặt trời cộng với sự căng thẳng và nỗi sợ hãi không thể chịu đựng nổi hành hạ tâm trí anh mỗi ngày đã làm Draco suy yếu trầm trọng. Tuy nhiên, anh đã quyết định, và sự kiên quyết đưa anh đến trước cửa Bộ.

Không may cho Draco, sự chấp thuận không đến lập tức như anh từng tưởng tượng. Thế giới biết anh là một Tử thần Thực tử, và anh gần như sắp bị tống vào ngục Azkaban, kì tích của kì tích, Harry đứng ra và yêu cầu Bộ cho anh một cơ hội nữa.

Chỉ là công bằng mà thôi, Harry sau đó đã nói vậy khi Draco hỏi cậu ta về động cơ cho những hành động kia. Và sau sự việc ấy, sự thù địch Draco dành cho Harry Potter biến mất và ngược lại. Cả hai vẫn còn cách một bước để trở thành bạn, nhưng họ đã tạo ra một mức độ tôn trọng nhất định với đối phương, và đó còn hơn cả những gì cả hai có thể tưởng tượng vài năm trước.

Đến đó, Draco lăn người nằm sấp xuống và vùi mặt vào tay vịn chiếc sofa. Nó có mùi mốc không mấy dễ chịu mà Draco không thể gọi tên. Với một tiếng rên nghèn nghẹt, anh lật người trở lại và nhìn vô định lên trần nhà.

Draco không biết bao lâu đã trôi qua kể từ lúc đó, nhưng khi anh kiểm tra đồng hồ, đã là 1 giờ sáng. Trí óc mụ mẫm của anh thúc giục anh phải đi ngủ, nhưng anh có những vấn đề khác phải giải quyết trước khi cho phép mình đi tìm sự thoải mái của chiếc giường: đó là độc dược.

Một cơn chóng mặt tràn đến khi Draco đứng dậy, nhưng anh xua chúng đi bằng cách lắc lắc đầu và bắt đầu đi đến cầu thang dẫn xuống tầng hầm.

Khi Draco đến căn hầm, anh dừng lại, hít lấy mùi thơm mát lành quen thuộc của đất phát ra từ thứ độc dược anh luôn giữ sôi ở chân cầu thang: Tình Dược, thứ thuốc tình yêu mạnh nhất thế giới.

Bước qua vạc thuốc Tình Dược, Draco đi qua hàng loạt chất lỏng sôi sùng sục khác đến cuối căn hầm nơi có chiếc vạc lớn nhất.

Đến nơi, Draco cẩn thận quan sát thứ bên trong. Đỏ thẫ àn hảo.

Đặt đũa phép bên cạnh chiếc vạc, Draco với một chiếc áo khoác thí nghiệm từ móc treo trên tường cách đó vài bước và choàng lên. Sau đó, anh khuấy thứ đặc sệt trong chiếc vạc lớn hai lần trước khi lấy quyển sách đã rách nằm trên bàn kế cây đũa phép và liếc trang sách đang mở.

Đó là một trong vài trang ở phần mở đầu và kết thúc mỗi cuốn sách mà nhà xuất bản thường để trống vì vài lí do không rõ. Tuy nhiên, ai đó đã nguệch ngoạc rất nhiều câu chữ ngay ngắn nhưng chen chúc trên trang giấy, và đặt tên là 'Độc dược Bả Sói II.'

Độc dược Bả Sói II là thứ Draco đã nghiên cứu trong suốt mấy năm qua, kể từ khi anh có được ngôi nhà của chính mình. Đó là thứ độc dược có thể trị khỏi hoàn toàn bệnh nhân bị hóa sói, một phiên bản cải thiện của độc dược Bả Sói đầu tiên, thứ chỉ làm giảm bớt một phần cơn đau của những lần biến hình. Người thầy của Draco, Severus Snape, đã bí mật làm việc không mệt mỏi, cố gắng hoàn thiện độc dược này trong những năm ông theo học Hogwarts, nhưng bị buộc phải bỏ cuộc khi ông tốt nghiệp. Ngay trước cái chết của mình, dù vậy, Severus đã bắt Draco – người gần giống con trai nhất mà Severus có – phải thề rằng anh sẽ tiếp tục công việc hoàn thành Độc dược Bả Sói II khi Severus chết.

Lời hứa này, cộng với hi vọng tìm ra phương thức chữa trị thực sự cho bệnh hóa sói và sự đam mê vốn có với pha chế độc dược, là cách Draco giữ mình bận rộn khi anh không làm việc ở Bộ. Dù anh thỉnh thoảng điều chế vài độc dược khó-tìm khác và bán cho những gia đình pháp sư nào cần chúng, không ai biết về loại độc dược này, vì anh thích giữ nó làm bí mật của riêng mình.

Giờ đây, Draco thở dài khi nghiền ngẫm những chỉ dẫn dang dở mà Severus viết ra khi còn là một học sinh. Anh vội vàng ghi lại vài dòng của mình và gạch đi một dòng của Severus, và quay lại nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ thuốc kia một lần nữa.

'Thêm một nhúm phụ tử…' anh lầm bầm, gõ nhẹ môi dưới vẻ trầm ngâm, 'một giọt nọc Khổng Nhện sẽ giảm đáng kể ảnh hưởng lên hệ thần kinh, nhưng cũng có thể dẫn đến phản ứng phụ chết người…'

Draco tiếp tục lẩm nhẩm rời rạc từng câu trong khi chăm chú quan sát thứ thuốc xoáy tít trong vạc. Cuối cùng, anh lấy một trong hàng trăm chiếc lọ nhỏ ở cái kệ trên đầu mình và đổ thứ chứa ở trong vào vạc.

Trong nửa giây, không gì xảy ra; và rồi, một vòng khói đen bắt đầu tỏa ra từ độc dược này với một loạt tiếng _bùng bục_ lớn.

Draco bật kêu to và nhanh chóng ghi vội mấy từ dưới những dòng mà anh vừa thêm vào. Khuôn mặt anh bừng lên sự phấn khích, chiếc bút lông vội vã vạch những lời chỉ dẫn lộn xộn vào trang sách.

Giờ đây, được khích lệ bởi sự tiến triển anh vừa có, Draco lấy thêm vài lọ nhỏ nữa, đổ tất cả chất lỏng vào trong một bình lớn hơn, và lắc nhẹ. Những tia sáng lóe lên từ thứ hỗn hợp mới trước khi tắt đi để lộ một chất màu xanh dương nhạt.

Từ dưới bàn, Draco lôi ra một lồng chuộ mở chốt, lấy một con, rồi cài chốt lại. Đặt con chuột anh vừa mới lấy lên mặt bàn, Draco hít một hơi thật sâu, nhỏ một giọt chất dịch anh vừa chế trong bình vào miệng con chuột.

Cặp mắt nó lồi ra và cả thân người bắt đầu run rẩy. Nó rít lên điên cuồng, lăn lộn trên mặt bàn gỗ. Sau đó, móng vuốt nó bắt đầu dài ra và lông bắt đầu ngắn lại. Sau một hồi, cơn đau mà con vật cảm thấy dường như giảm đi, và Draco thấy một con chuột run rẩy, trụi lông với móng vuốt dài bất thường.

Đây không phải là kết quả Draco hướng tới, anh dộng nắm đấm xuống bàn trong thất vọng và nóng nảy lùa tay vào mái tóc vàng hơi rối. Con chuột kêu the thé kinh hãi trước cảnh ấy và cố bò đi nơi khác, một nỗ lực khá vô vọng khi bộ vuốt không cho phép nó di chuyển quá xa.

'Chủ Nhân?' một giọng nói run run đột nhiên truyền đến từ ngoài cửa.

Draco giận dữ quay lại nhìn con gia tinh. 'Ngươi muốn gì, Lydig?' anh gằn giọng đầy độc địa.

'Lydig nghĩ có lẽ Chủ Nhân nên đi ngủ,' Con gia tinh đáp bằng giọng, dù sự khiếp sợ và kinh hãi đong đầy trong đôi mắt nâu lớn, hiện rõ sự quyết tâm.'Đã muộn rồi và Chủ Nhân còn phải dậy sau 3 tiếng nữa để đi làm.'

Draco mở miệng để ra lệnh cho con gia tinh biến khỏi căn hầm, nhưng rồi lại khép vào khi anh nhận ra những lời đó đúng đến thế nào. Anh thực sự cần nghỉ ngơi, và cũng không có vẻ anh sẽ đạt được gì đó vào đêm nay.Vì vậy, Draco gật đầu chấp thuận và rời cái vạc.

Con gia tinh ngạc nhiên cùng cực khi ông chủ không ra lệnh bắt nó biến đi, lật đật tiến đến để giúp đỡ. 'Ngài có muốn Lydig dọn dẹp chỗ này không ạ?'

'Không, Lydig, ngươi có thể đi được rồi. Ta sẽ dọn dẹp. Ta không muốn ai đụng vào độc dược của mình.'

'Thưa rõ ạ,' con gia tinh the thé, cúi thấp đầu lùi ra khỏi căn hầm. Và rồi, nó khựng lại, như thể đột nhiên nhớ ra điều gì. 'Lydig quên mất… Chủ Nhân có bưu cú.'

'Bưu cú?' Draco nhắc lại, quay mặt qua khi đang cởi chiếc áo khoác thí nghiệm và nhíu mày với con gia tinh. 'Từ ai?'

'Thưa Lydig không biết,' Lydig đáp, lắc đầu nhanh đến nỗi đôi tai to của nó quất cả vào đầu. 'Lydig để con cú ở trên bàn bếp thưa ngài, và cho nó uống nước nên chắc nó vẫn còn đó.'

'Tốt lắm,' Draco cộc lốc nói.'Giờ ngươi có thể đi.'

Draco nhìn con gia tinh lướt ra khỏi phòng trước khi anh treo chiếc áo khoác thí nghiệm lên móc và nhặt cây đũa phép trên bàn. Con chuột đã chuồn mất, nhưng Draco cũng chẳng tốn sức mà tìm nó. Thay vào đó, anh bước đến đầu kia của căn phòng độc dược, lên cầu thang và đi vào bếp.

Tất nhiên, con cú vẫn ở đúng nơi mà Lydig đã nó không nhận ra nó; đó là một con cú nhỏ đeo vòng cổ có dấu của Bộ Pháp Thuật, nên anh đoán rằng tin nhắn mà nó mang tới liên quan đến công việc.

Tuy nhiên khi gỡ lá thư khỏi chân con cú, Draco nhận ra ngay lập tức đó không phải kiểu thư chính thức của Bộ. Không viết tên và địa chỉ, là một, và giấy da không phải loại Bộ sử dụng.

Tò mò không biết là thư từ ai, Draco mở ra. Hơi thở của anh tắc lại nơi cổ họng ngay khi anh nhìn thấy dòng chữ ngay ngắn trên đầu bức thư: 'Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi'.

Thử thách đoàn kết liên bộ. Draco hoàn toàn quên béng nó.Anh rên rỉ khó chịu khi nhận ra mình còn phải viết hồi âm cho người này. Tuy vậy, liếc qua lần nữa thì sự tò mò trong anh dâng lên, và thôi thúc đọc bức thư trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn.

Vì thế, Draco lui về phòng ngủ, mọi suy nghĩ về giấc ngủ biến mất khỏi tâm trí.

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chương 3: Shadow và Starlight**

'Hermione!'

'Chuyện gì vậy bác Weasley?' Hermione nói vọng ra từ phòng ngủ.

'Xuống dưới lầu đi cưng, cháu có thư…'

Lông mày Hermione nhướn lên và cô chững lại một chút, mỗi tay một chiếc tất. Ai lại gửi thư cho cô cơ chứ? Đa số thư từ của Bộ luôn đến khi cô làm việc, không phải sáng sớm và qua bưu cú thông thường.

Hồi hộp muốn xem ai đã viết thư cho mình, Hermione lập tức đi tất, xỏ chân vào đôi dép bông và vội vã chạy xuống lầu vào phòng ăn ở Hang Sóc.

Harry, Ginny, Angelina và Alicia đã ngồi sẵn ở đó. Bà Weasley đang khăng khăng rằng không có bất cứ vấn đề gì trong khi chất một đống trứng bác vào đĩa của Angelina và khi Hermione đi vào, bà dừng lại nở nụ cười ấm áp với bạn gái của đứa con trai út trước khi tiếp tục rầy la.

'Ron đâu?' Hermione hỏi, lê bước về phía chỗ đám bạn đang ngồi.

'Đang ngủ trên lầu,' Harry nhanh chóng đáp. Cánh tay cậu vô thức choàng qua vai Ginny còn tay kia đang cầm miếng bánh mì nướng phết bơ, cậu đang đọc tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri dựa hờ hững vào cốc socola nóng.

'Thằng bé thức cả đêm nghiên cứu vụ Lestrange,' Bà Weasley âu yếm giải thích. 'Tội nghiệp thằng bé; chắc bây giờ mới được ngủ.'

Hermione tặc lưỡi bất mãn. 'Cháu đã bảo anh ấy không cần làm nữa vì cháu đã giải quyết xong cả rồi mà,' cô thở dài, ngồi xuống cạnh Alicia và rót sữa cho mình.

'Lestrange có phải là người phụ nữ đã giết Sirius Black không?' Alicia hỏi vẻ quan tâm, ngẩng đầu lên kkhoir cuốn sách cô đang đọc.

Hermione liếc mắt thấy Harry cứng người lại, vội vàng nói, 'Đúng, nhưng chuyện xảy ra lâu rồi, không nhất thiết phải nhắc lại.'

Alicia ném cho Hermione một cái nhìn tò mò nhưng không hỏi thêm về hành động kì lạ của Hermione, rồi trở lại với cuốn sách của mình.

'Dù sao thì,' Hermione nói to, cho cả Angelina, người cũng đang nhìn Hermione dò hỏi, 'bác nói cháu có bưu cú, đúng không ạ bác Weasley?'

'Ừ đúng rồi!' bà Weasley nói, có vẻ đã quên bẵng niềm đam mê trút thức ăn cho các vợ mới của con trai mình càng nhiều càng tốt. 'Trên bàn bếp đó cưng.'

'Cháu cảm ơn,' Hermione nói với một nụ cười nhỏ trước khi đẩy ghế ra và tiến đến bàn bếp lấy thư. Cô không nhìn lá thư đến khi cô trở về chỗ ngồi.

'Từ ai vậy?' Ginny nói, đôi mắt nâu tròn ánh lên vẻ tò mò, lơ đãng nghịch mái tóc của Harry.

Hermione nhún vai và mở thư. Trái tim cô lỡ một nhịp khi cô đọc dòng chữ viết tay 'Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi' trên đầu trang giấy.

'M – Mình lên lầu một chút để – ờ – đọc cái này,' Hermione lắp bắp, đột nhiên đứng dậy. 'Mình sẽ gặp mọi người sau.'

Năm người còn lại trong phòng nói tạm-biệt với Hermione và cô trở lên chiếc cầu thang ngoằn ngoèo đến phòng mình. Lên lầu, Hermione không ngăn được nụ cười nở trên khuôn mặt.

Trái tim cô đang đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực với ý nghĩ cuối cùng thì cô cũng sắp khám phá ra chút gì đó về người bạn cô được chỉ định bắt cặp này. Cô cảm thấy mình lại là một cô gái nhỏ, ngồi dưới cái Nón Phân loại và nín thở chờ đợi số phận của mình cất tiếng.

Khi Hermione đến phòng, cô ngồi xuống giường và mở lá thư lần nữa, suýt làm rách nó vì sự hấp tấp của mình. Ngay khi lá thư mở rộng trước mặt, cô bắt đầu đọc.

_Gửi bạn tâm thư của tôi, tôi ngạc nhiên vì nhận được thư của bạn sớm như vậy._

_Nhưng tôi thấy khá vui, bởi viết hồi âm gửi bạn cho tôi một lí do để giữ tâm trí mình khỏi những điều khác. Tôi thích ý tưởng biệt danh của bạn, và sau khi suy nghĩ khá lâu, tôi quyết định 'Shadow' sẽ là tên của mình. Có một câu chuyện khá dài đằng sau nó, nhưng bởi tôi thấy bây giờ mình cũng không có gì để kể với bạn (có lẽ ta sẽ có nhiều thứ để bàn hơn trong các lá thư sau), tôi quyết định sẽ nói về nó._

_Cái tên không được đặt theo bất cứ sự kiện cụ thể nào. Cơ bản thì cả cuộc đời, tôi sống như một cái bóng. Bắt đầu từ ngày tôi được sinh ra. Cha tôi truyền cho tôi những phẩm chất tệ nhất của ông, mẹ tôi cũng vậy. Trưởng thành, tôi hiếm khi cảm thấy mình là một con người trọn vẹn – chỉ là cái bóng của cha mẹ mà thôi. Bởi thế, dường như mọi việc tôi có thể làm là trốn tránh ánh mặt trời càng xa càng tốt. Nơi nào ánh sáng đi tới, tôi sẽ đi về hướng ngược lại. Giống như chạy trốn khỏi mặt tốt đẹp của thế giới, bởi chốn tối tăm là nơi duy nhất mà tôi thuộc về. Tôi đi tìm sự an ủi và điên rồ ở nơi tôi lớn lên. Phức tạp đúng không? Ngắn gọn thì bạn có thể xếp tôi vào những người được nuôi lớn trong một gia đình thuần chủng hợm hĩnh nhưng quyết định đó không phải cuộc sống dành cho anh ta._

_Không giống bạn, tôi gặp khó khăn với thử thách này. Tôi không phải loại người để lộ cảm xúc của mình ra ngoài. Tôi đoán đó là một phần lí do tôi chưa một lần trong đời chia sẻ suy nghĩ của mình với bất cứ ai, kể cả cho một quyển nhật kí. Tôi luôn nghĩ rằng mình có thể tự giải quyết tất cả mọi chuyện, và thành thật mà nói thì đúng là như vậy. Biết rằng mình là người duy nhất hiểu được bản thân là ai khiến tôi thấy an toàn. Nhưng giờ đây khi viết lá thư này, tôi gần như thấy vui khi được trút hết lên giấy và biết rằng ai đó sẽ đọc nó mà không phán xét tôi vì những gì họ thấy._

_Người mà bạn nói đến rất giống với một người mà tôi thân thuộc. Chúng tôi không phải bạn, nhưng tôi rất hiểu anh ta. Sự suy đoán của bạn khá chính xác – có lẽ do bố mẹ mà anh ta trở thành hoặc đã từng là con người như vậy. Nếu chúng ta đang nghĩ đến cùng một người thì xin đừng thương hại anh ta. Tôi chắc chắn anh ta sẽ thấy sự cảm thông của bạn là một lời sỉ nhục, dù nó có chân thành thế nào chăng nữa. Nhưng cũng đừng tin anh ta chỉ là con người như vậy. Sau khi quen biết anh ta được nhiều năm, tôi có thể khẳng định rằng anh ta, cũng giống bạn, có những mặt mà bản thân hiếm khi bày tỏ._

_Ừm, vì bạn đã kể cho tôi một chút về mình, sẽ công bằng nếu tôi làm điều giống vậy nhỉ. Đương nhiên bạn đã biết một điều rồi – câu chuyện về biệt danh của tôi. Điều thứ hai ư? À, việc bạn thích ngắm tuyết làm tôi nhớ đến một điều tương tự mà tôi thích làm: Tôi thích ngắm mưa. Đứng cạnh cửa sổ nhìn mưa rơi, tưới ướt mọi thứ trên mặt đất… Khó tin, nhưng đó là một trong những thú vui giết thời gian của tôi. Có một điều rất mạnh mẽ trong việc dù một giọt mưa nhỏ bé chẳng thể lay động đến một bông hoa nhưng hàng ngàn giọt mưa lại có thể dìm chết bông hoa đó. Tôi thấy điều ấy khá lãng mạn nếu bạn dành đủ lâu để nghĩ về nó._

_Trời đất Merlin ơi, đã 4 giờ sáng rồi. Vì bạn cũng làm việc ở Bộ nên tôi mong bạn hiểu tại sao tôi phải cắt ngắn lá thư này. Đã mấy ngày nay tôi không ngủ bởi vài dự án làm tôi phải thức thâu đêm, có lẽ đêm nay tôi nên nghỉ ngơi một chút. Tôi sẽ gửi cú luôn cho bạn nên mong rằng bạn sẽ nhận được nó vào sáng nay._

_Chân thành, Shadow._

Sự phấn khích chạy dọc sống lưng Hermione, làm cô dựng tóc gáy khi cô đọc lại bức thư một lần nữa. Chưa bao giờ cô đọc một câu chuyện đáng thương hoặc bí ẩn đến thế, và cô thực sự thấy thương thay cho người đàn ông phải trải qua thời thơ ấu buồn bã đến vậy.

Rồi một suy nghĩ khác ập đến với cô: Anh ta _là một_ _pháp sư thuần-chủng_. Nhưng… anh ta không biểu lộ bất cứ dấu hiệu thể hiện sự chán ghét nào về việc bạn qua thư của anh là một phù thủy gốc Muggle. Thật ra, anh ta còn nói rằng bản thân đã quay lưng lại với cách sống ấy.

Sốt ruột muốn trả lời ngay lập tức, Hermione mở ngăn kéo bàn gần giường ngủ. Tuy nhiên trước khi cô kịp lấy mảnh giấy da, cô nghe tiếng Ron gọi tên mình.

'Hermione, xuống đây, chúng ta phải đi làm rồi!'

Hermione thở hắt ra. Cô đã quên bẵng hôm nay mình phải đi làm. Vội vàng, cô nhét lá thư vào túi áo chùng và đứng dậy. Ý nghĩ phải viết thư hồi âm biến mất khỏi tâm trí, cô nhanh chóng thay sang đôi giày lịch sự hơn và lao xuống cầu thang.

~o0o~

'Đừng quên – '

'Dán nhãn tất cả, mình biết rồi…'

'Phải, và nhớ là bồ chỉ có – '

'Bốn giờ… Mình không quên, Harry, nên bồ có thể bình tĩnh lại rồi đấy…'

Harry nhe răng cười ngượng ngập. 'Xin lỗi, mình chỉ muốn – '

'Có một đêm bình yên với Ginny?' Hermione gợi ý, cười một cách thấu hiểu.

'Bồ hiểu mình quá rõ mà,' Harry nói, hơi lắc đầu. 'Nhưng dù sao mọi thứ đều ở trên bàn mình. Cứ làm việc trong văn phòng của mình; yên tĩnh hơn nhiều so với văn phòng chính.

Hermione gật. 'Chúc vui vẻ với Ginny tối nay Harry.'

'Ừ,' Harry đáp, với lấy chiếc áo choàng khoác lên. Ngay khi vừa định rời đi, anh quay lại nói, 'À… cảm ơn bồ Hermione. Mình thật sự nợ bồ lần này đấy.'

'Đừng ngốc thế, mình vui vì được giúp đỡ bồ mà,' Hermione dịu dàng nói và xua Harry ra cửa. 'Cứ vui vẻ đi.'

Ngay khi cánh cửa vừa đóng sau lưng Harry, Hermione thở dài nhẹ nhõm và đi đến văn phòng của anh. _Tốt nhất nên bắt đầu sắp xếp đống hồ sơ_, cô tự nhủ, ngồi xuống ghế của Harry, lướt mắt nhìn đống giấy tờ rải rác trên bàn.

Suy nghĩ đầu tiên nảy ra trong óc Hermione là bàn làm việc của Harry cực kì lộn xộn theo một cách có tổ chức. Giấy nhớ, thư từ và các văn bản chính thức được phân loại theo từng chồng riêng biệt, nhưng được sắp xếp theo cách mà chỉ Harry có thể giải mã dễ dàng. Những bức ảnh của Ginny, Ron, Hermione, nhà Weasley và các đội Quidditch khác nhau được đặt xung quanh hai tấm hình đặc biệt lớn: Hội Phượng Hoàng gốc và Hội Phượng Hoàng kế nhiệm.

Không thể chịu đựng ý nghĩ phải làm việc trên cái bàn bừa bộn như vậy, Hermione bắt đầu dọn dẹp và sắp xếp mọi thứ theo một cách ngăn nắp hơn. Quá tập trung vào việc đang làm nên cô không chú ý khi cánh cửa sau lưng mở ra rồi đóng lại.

Vài phút sau khi vị khách kia vào phòng, Hermione cuối cùng cũng quay lại và trước sự kinh ngạc của cô, Draco Malfoy đang đứng đằng sau lặng lẽ quan sát cô. Bàn tay cô đột nhiên đưa lên cổ họng và sự ngạc nhiên phát ra thành tiếng.

'Anh làm tôi sợ!' cô buộc tội, vẫn thở hổn hển sau cơn hoảng hốt khi nhìn thấy Draco.

'Tôi xin lỗi,' anh nói cứng nhắc. 'Tôi tưởng sẽ thấy Potter ở đây, nhưng hình như anh ta không có mặt. Cô có phiền nhắn lại là tôi ghé qua không?'

'K – không,' Hermione lắp bắp, chột dạ bởi thái độ gọn lỏn của Draco. Cô liếc nhìn anh đề phòng. Anh ta trông kiệt sức; quầng thâm dưới mắt, nước da xanh xao hơn bao giờ hết làm những vết sẹo càng nổi bật. 'Tối nay Harry sẽ trở về.'

'Tốt, vài giờ nữa tôi sẽ quay lại.'

'Anh cần gì vậy?' Hermione hỏi nhanh khi Draco chuẩn bị rời đi.

Draco chầm chậm quay lại, dài giọng, 'Tôi muốn lấy lại lọ mực của mình.'

'Lọ mực của anh?'

'Đúng, tôi vừa nói thế đấy,' Draco đáp, đảo tròn mắt. 'Nó được chạm bằng pha lê và có một – '

'Tôi có nó đây,' Hermione ngắt lời, chìa tay ra. Tình cờ cô vừa xếp lọ mực nhỏ, tròn, khắc ngôi sao bốn cánh ra chỗ khác.

'Cảm ơn,' Draco nói nhanh. Anh nhận lọ mực từ tay Hermione và cất nó vào túi áo chùng. Trong một giây, đôi mắt xám của anh dừng lại nhìn vào mắt Hermione; và rồi, anh lập tức quay đi rời khỏi văn phòng.

Hermione nhíu mày nhìn bóng lưng Draco biến mất. _Kì quặc._

Tuy nhiên Hermione không suy nghĩ thêm về những việc vừa xảy ra, hình ngôi sao trên lọ mực đã cho cô một ý tưởng tuyệt vời về biệt danh mà cô có thể dùng với bạn qua thư của mình: Starlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N:** Chap này dài kinh…. Cảm ơn Vân Anh đã giúp mình chỉnh sửa chương này. Không liên quan gì lắm nhưng Draco cung Song Tử giống mềnh đấy =))))))))

Triple combo 4,5,6.

**Chương 4: Những vết sẹo của Quá khứ**

Draco lướt qua các dãy cubin, không thể gạt đi vẻ giận dữ trên khuôn mặt. Anh gần như không để tâm đến những ánh nhìn tò mò hướng về phía mình khi băng qua văn phòng Thần Sáng và đằng nào thì chúng cũng không cải thiện được tâm trạng của anh lúc này.

Ngay khi Draco đóng sập cánh cửa đằng sau, bước chân anh mới dần chậm lại. Vẻ cáu kỉnh nhạt bớt lúc anh xoay tay nắm cửa dẫn đến trụ sở tù túng của đội Pháp sư Thủ tiêu, và lúc ấy anh mới nhận ra mình không chắc _tại sao_ lại thấy khó chịu đến vậy.

_Là Hermione Granger_, anh tự nhủ với một cái gật đầu chắc chắn khi anh ở trong văn phòng riêng đặt ngay sau văn phòng chung lớn hơn. _Chỉ nhìn mặt cô ta cũng đủ chọc mình phát điên._

Và đó là sự thực. Cô ta luôn nhìn anh với vẻ đăm chiêu tựa hồ muốn giải mã anh. Không gì làm Draco khó chịu hơn việc người ta cố đọc thấu mình như thể đọc một cuốn tiểu thuyết vậy.

'Không thể giải mã tôi đâu,' anh tự lầm bầm giận dữ với chính mình, ngồi sụp xuống bàn làm việc và bắt đầu lật qua đống thư từ. Anh không mong sẽ nhận được gì thú vị bởi không một ai dành thời gian viết thư cho anh, và anh đúng. Tất cả phong bì đều chứa thông tin liên quan đến công việc của Bộ hoặc lời nhắn cảm ơn từ các gia đình pháp sư mà anh đã từng cung cấp những độc-dược-khó-điều-chế. Chẳng có gì từ người bạn qua thư bí ẩn.

Draco thầm trách mình vì cảm thấy thất vọng khi không nhận được hồi âm. Không có lí do gì để anh thấy thất vọng chỉ vì một thứ không đâu như một lá thư.

_Hơn nữa, anh tự thuyết phục, cô ấy có lẽ vẫn chưa nhận được thư trả lời. Và… và cô ấy là phù thủy gốc Muggle…_

Draco làm vẻ mặt khó chịu, nhận ra ý nghĩ cuối cùng đã vô thức lẻn vào tâm trí mình. Anh đã thề là sẽ không suy nghĩ như vậy nữa; anh bị sao vậy?

Không biết làm gì khác, Draco thò tay vào túi áo và lấy ra bức thư mà anh đã đọc đêm qua. Ngón tay anh lướt qua dấu sáp niêm phong. Anh đã làm vỡ nó, tất nhiên, nhưng vẫn có thể nhìn rõ hình con rái cá say ngủ in trên sáp trắng.

Vài phút sau, Draco tự tiêu khiển bằng cách cố đoán xem người nào trong Bộ có thể dùng dấu hình rái cá. Sau đó anh nhún vai, nhét lá thư trở vào trong túi và kiểm tra đồng hồ. Đúng giữa trưa, tức là anh có thừa thời gian ra ngoài ăn trưa trước khi trở về sở.

Draco đứng dậy, chỉ vừa quay lại khi cánh cửa văn phòng bật mở và hai Pháp sư Thủ tiêu thực tập xộc vào, cả hai đều thở dốc.

'Có chuyện gì vậy?' Draco hỏi, cặp lông mày đan lại vào nhau.

'Kingsley – anh – Carrow nhìn thấy – '

Câu nói rối rắm nhưng Draco hiểu ngay lập tức. Nét mặt rắn lại, anh gật đầu, lướt qua hai pháp sư trẻ, đôi mắt kiên định và sải bước dài, với sự chuyên nghiệp mà ở vị trí của anh cần phải có.

Bên ngoài, Draco được chào đón tức thì bởi đám đông nhốn nháo những thành viên của Đội Pháp sư Thủ tiêu và một vài Thần Sáng, tất cả vội vàng lấy đũa phép, áo khoác tàng hình và kiểm tra lần cuối cùng bản đồ của mình để chắc chắn nơi họ sắp tiến đến.

'Malfoy!'

'Ở đâu?' Draco nói sắc gọn, quay lại nhìn Cục trưởng của sở, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Dưới chân Thung Lũng Đen, trốn gần rìa Rừng Thầm Thì,' Kingsley đáp nhanh. 'Nghe đây, tôi cần cậu thay tôi đảm nhận vị trí này, Malfoy; Tôi sắp tóm được Sawbridge và tôi không muốn sổng mất hắn. Cậu biết phải làm gì chứ?'

Draco nhướn một bên lông mày. 'Tôi có thể chỉ huy họ, nếu đó là điều ông muốn nói,' Draco lặng lẽ đáp. 'Nhưng cũng được một thời gian kể từ khi tôi chính thức đi…'

'Cứ đi đi,' Kingsley thúc giục trước khi quay lại thét vào đám Pháp sư Thủ tiêu đang hỗn loạn, 'Nghe lệnh Malfoy; cậu ta chịu trách nhiệm vụ này!'

Sự hoang mang dấy lên trong Draco khi anh bất lực nhìn Kingsley gấp gáp tiến về phía cửa nối giữa Sở Thần Sáng và văn phòng Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu. Anh cẩn thận đưa mắt nhìn gần hai mươi phù thủy và pháp sư đang đợi lệnh trước mặt mình và nuốt khan.

'Braveheart, Jamison, Styron, đi với tôi! Wang, Ledger, tôi không muốn hai người đi – không, ở lại phía sau, không tranh luận – thôi nào, những người còn lại, đi thôi –'

Draco dẫn đầu đội Pháp Sư Thủ Tiêu đến những buồng nhỏ giống tủ quần áo họ dùng để Độn Thổ. Ngay khi cánh cửa vừa đóng lại phía sau, Draco quan sát để chắc rằng tất cả mọi người đã đi hết trước khi anh nhắm mắt lại, tập trung ý nghĩ vào một khoảng rừng nhỏ ở rìa Rừng Thầm Thì và biến mất khỏi căn phòng cùng một tiếng _pop_ nho nhỏ.

~o0o~

'Braveheart, dẫn những người này xuống lối phải; Styron cùng năm người kia sang lối trái… còn lại tản ra… hai tên đó sẽ phải chia nhau ra một khi chúng nghe thấy ta… Jamison, đi với tôi!'

Không một ai dám cãi lệnh chỉ huy mới và lập tức chạy về hướng họ được chỉ định. Draco đi cùng với một trong số nữ Pháp sư Thủ tiêu trẻ, Kay Jamison, kéo cô vào bóng tối của khu rừng.

'Nghe này Jamison,' Draco thì thầm ngay khi họ ẩn nấp an toàn, 'Tôi muốn cô theo sau tôi… Tôi chắc chắn tên anh trai, Amycus, đi lối này.'

Kay gật đầu sợ hãi, ngước đôi mắt tròn nhìn Draco. 'Sao ngài lại chọn tôi? Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi làm nhiệm vụ…'

'Vì tôi biết cô có não nhiều hơn cả lũ kia cộng lại,' Draco nói dứt khoát, quay lại và ra hiệu cho Kay bám theo sau. 'Nếu chúng ta gặp hắn, đừng lên tiếng. Nếu thấy tôi gặp rắc rối, bắn tín hiệu – nó sẽ làm hắn xao nhãng – sau đó đánh choáng hắn. Rõ chứ?'

Dù trông có vẻ kinh hãi, nữ Pháp sư Thủ tiêu gật đầu và bắt đầu lặng lẽ trườn theo sau Draco.

'_Lumos,'_ Draco thì thầm khi khoảng rừng xung quanh họ tối dần. Một tia sáng yếu ớt tỏa ra từ đầu cây đũa phép. Draco hướng nó xuống dưới nền đất rừng và dùng nó để dẫn đường quanh những hố và cành khô, anh lặng lẽ đi tiếp, đôi mắt cảnh giác bất cứ chuyển động nào.

Sau nhiều phút tìm kiếm, Draco không thể ngăn mình bắt đầu nghĩ rằng có lẽ họ đã nhầm đường. Có lẽ cái bóng mà anh nhìn thấy trước đó không phải Amycus mà chỉ là trí tưởng tượng của anh…

Thực ra Kay có vẻ cũng đồng ý với ý nghĩ của anh. Một lúc sau, cô lấy can đảm, ngập ngừng nói nhỏ, 'Ngài có nghĩ rằng có lẽ thật ra ngài không nhìn thấy Amycus không?'

'Yên lặng Jamison, hắn có thể –'

Lời thì thầm gay gắt của Draco bị cắt ngang bởi tiếng ré của Kay. Nửa giây sau đó Draco gần như không đủ thời gian để thụp xuống khi một bóng đen xồ ra đằng sau thân cây ngay trước mặt anh.

Nghĩ nhanh, Draco xô Kay vào bóng tối phía sau mình và nhanh nhẹn giơ cây đũa phép chiếu sáng kẻ vừa tấn công: một tên pháp sư lùn xủn, to bè không chút cân đối với mái tóc mỏng rối tung và đôi mắt điên dại.

'Amycus,' Draco nói, thành công giấu được nỗi sợ khiến trái tim anh đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực khỏi giọng nói nhưng không thể kìm lại sự khinh bỉ trước vẻ ngoài của người đồng hành cũ.

Khuôn mặt méo mó của Amycus biểu lộ sự kinh ngạc toàn tập. 'Draco?' hắn thốt lên, giọng vỡ ra khò khè.

'Lâu rồi không gặp,' Draco chế nhạo. Tay phải anh vững vàng giơ cao cây đũa phép đúng tầm mắt Amycus trong khi tay trái dò dẫm trong bóng tối phía sau, cố đảm bảo rằng Kay không ở trong tầm ngắm của bất cứ lời nguyền nào mà tên cựu Tử thần Thực tử có thể bắn ra.

'Làm gì ở đây vậy nhóc? Mèn đét ơi, mi làm ta sợ chết khiếp; Ta tưởng mi là một trong số những tên ở Bộ tìm cách bắt ta!'

Draco nheo mắt lại nhưng không trả lời. Thay vào đó, anh tiếp tục chĩa đũa phép vào vị trí ngay giữa đôi mắt nhỏ tròn của Amycus nhưng bên trong thì điên cuồng cố quyết định xem mình nên làm gì. Anh có nên gọi các Pháp sư Thủ tiêu khác hỗ trợ? Không, việc đó chắc chắn sẽ cho Amycus thời gian trốn thoát.

'Mi có thể tắt cái ánh sáng chết tiệt đó đi không? Và mi đi cùng ai thế, mang theo Narcissa?'

Từ ánh sáng của đũa phép, Draco có thể thấy Amycus hăng hái nhìn xung quanh như thể cố tìm ra chỗ mà người mẹ đã chết của Draco có thể trốn. Draco nghiến răng. 'Không ai đi cùng ta hết. Mình ta thôi.'

'Ôi, thôi nào Draco, đừng bỡn cợt với ta. Ta nghe thấy ai đó vừa hét, ta biết…'

'Đừng ngu ngốc thế Amycus,' Draco rít, nhưng anh bỗng nhiên bị lấn át bởi nỗi kinh hoàng. Nhỡ Amycus tìm thấy Kay thì sao? Không… không, anh phải tiếp tục nói. 'Ta nghĩ mấy năm trốn chui lủi trong rừng đã ảnh hưởng đến thính giác của ngươi đấy.'

Amycus đột nhiên giận dữ. 'À há, đúng rồi, suốt mấy năm trốn chui lủi trong rừng,' hắn đốp lại. 'Sao mi không trốn với ta và Alecto, hả, tại sao? Mi chạy đâu thế nhóc?'

'Ta chạy trốn ở đâu không liên quan đến ngươi,' Draco nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, gắng giữ giọng bình thản không đổi. Không may, bàn tay cầm đũa phép bắt đầu run nhẹ đã làm lộ cơn thịnh nộ của anh và nó không thoát khỏi con mắt của Amycus.

'Mi gia nhập bọn người tốt rồi ư?' Amycus chế giễu, đưa mặt lại gần Draco. 'Lần cuối ta nghe được, mi từ chối giúp Fenrir tụ họp bọn ta lại để bắt đầu một khởi đầu mới. Mi thực sự từ chối sao Draco? Với người thầy cũ của mi?

'Greyback chưa bao giờ là thầy của ta,' Draco đáp, sự ghê tởm lộ rõ trong giọng nói, 'cũng như ngươi và Alecto. Mà mụ ta đâu rồi?'

'Không biết,' Amycus móm mém nhăn nhở. Và rồi, nụ cười trượt đi, và những từ tiếp theo của hắn làm Draco lạnh thấu xương. 'Ta cũng không biết con bạn bé nhỏ ở Bộ của mi ở đâu, nhưng có vẻ đứa bạn dễ thương đó đang bị thương đằng kia thì phải.'

Không nghĩ ngợi, Draco quay phắt ra sau, nghĩ rằng nỗi sợ tồi tệ nhất của mình đã thành hiện thực và Kay đã bị thương. Chỉ đến khi không thấy gì đằng sau mình anh mới nhận ra không đời nào Amycus lại biết được điều đó, và anh đã bị lừa. Nhưng lúc ấy đã quá muộn – đũa phép của anh bị giật ra khỏi tay và ấn vào cổ Draco.

'Thông minh hơn mi tưởng hả?' Amycus nhạo báng, ấn đầu đũa phép của chính Draco vào họng anh. 'Không bao giờ nghĩ Amycus già này sẽ lừa mi một vố đúng không?'

'Bỏ bàn tay… bẩn thỉu của ngươi… khỏi đũa phép ta…' Draco rít lên khi anh thấy mình bị đẩy va vào thân cây Amycus vừa nhảy ra từ đằng sau. 'Bỏ ta ra Amycus!'

'Mi cùng phe với chúng đúng không!' Amycus nói đắc thắng, tựa như hắn không thể mong thứ gì tuyệt diệu hơn trong những giấc mơ cuồng dại nhất. 'Mi đang cố bắt bọn ta, mi đang cố tống các bạn cũ của mi vào tù! À, nhưng Draco này, mi vẫn không thay đổi… mi vẫn làm việc dưới quyền lực chính quyền của Bộ… Đừng nghĩ rằng mi tự đứng bằng chính sức mình…'

Draco thấy từng giọt mồ hôi bắt đầu chảy dọc trước trán. Anh bị dồn vào chân tường, không đũa phép, và đơn độc. Đơn độc… trừ Kay.

Một tia hi vọng bùng lên trong ngực anh khi anh nhớ lại những gì anh đã dặn cô. Cô ấy vẫn theo sát anh chứ? Cô ấy sẽ nhớ lời anh chứ?

'… và rồi bọn ta sẽ nướng mi trên đống lửa, xẻ thân thể mi ra cho bốn bọn ta… Cũng lâu rồi bọn ta chưa được ăn thịt ngon, mi biết không, Draco, mi biết không? Ờ phải, thịt đó còn ngon hơn thịt của bọn chính phủ…'

_Chết tiệt, Jamison, chú ý đi, chú ý đi!_ Draco điên tiết nghĩ khi tiếng khúc khích khò khè của Amycus dội vào tai anh.

Kì diệu thay, đúng lúc ấy, lời cầu nguyện của Draco đã được trả lời. Một chùm tia sáng vàng rực bắn ra từ phía sau anh, vụt rọi sáng khoảng rừng trống tối tăm.

Amycus kinh ngạc đánh rơi đũa phép, Draco nhanh chóng chụp lấy trước khi nó rơi xuống đất. Không một giây suy nghĩ, anh hét, '_Stupefy!_'

Đúng lúc cơ thể Amycus ngã xuống đất với một tiếng _thụp_ nhỏ, các Pháp sư Thủ tiêu còn lại ùa vào khoảng đất xung quanh cánh rừng. Một trong số đó đang dùng đũa phép để giữ thân hình bị đánh choáng bất tỉnh của Alecto lơ lửng trên mặt đất, hai người khác đang giúp Kay (người trông như sắp xỉu đến nơi) kẹp giữa họ.

'Tốt lắm,' Draco nói ngắn gọn cùng một cái gật đầu cụt lủn với cả đội. 'Đi thôi, trở về nào. Và Jamison – tôi cần gặp cô trong văn phòng tôi khi chúng ta trở về.'

~o0o~

'Đảm bảo rằng cô chú ý lần sau được chứ?'

Kay co rúm người lại và rụt rè gật đầu. Draco lập tức liên tưởng đến một đứa trẻ đang bị cha trách phạt, và anh không thể không nhẹ giọng nói, 'Nhưng cô đã làm rất tốt. Chúng ta có thể trông đợi những điều to tát hơn từ cô sớm thôi.'

Kay há hốc miệng và cô lắp bắp, 'G – gì cơ ạ?'

Draco gật. 'Cô nghe rồi đó.' Anh chần chừ và sau đó quyết định không cười với cô gái. 'Cô có thể đi.'

Với thứ gần giống một cái gật đầu vô cùng nhẹ nhõm, Kay quay đi và chạy ra khỏi văn phòng Draco.

Cuối cùng cũng ở một mình, Draco thở dài mệt mỏi và nặng nề ngồi xuống ghế. Đầu anh vẫn đang quay cuồng với mọi chuyện vừa xảy ra.

Khi Draco đã ngồi lặng yên trong văn phòng của mình, giọng nói châm chọc của Amycus miễn cưỡng lơ lửng trong tâm trí anh. _'À, nhưng Draco này, mi vẫn không thay đổi… mi vẫn làm việc dưới quyền lực chính quyền của Bộ… Đừng nghĩ rằng mi tự đứng bằng chính sức mình…'_

Với một tiếng càu nhàu khó chịu bị nén lại, Draco chống cằm và gắng đẩy những ý nghĩ ấy ra khỏi đầu. Đó đơn giản chỉ là một nỗ lực độc ác để khiêu khích anh.

Đơn giản là một nỗ lực khiêu khích anh…

Lúc ấy, ánh mắt lơ đễnh của Draco hướng về đống thư mà anh đã giở qua sáng nay. Dù anh cảm thấy đã vài tháng trôi qua kể từ khi anh ngồi trong văn phòng này kiểm tra thư từ, và nó, thật ra, chỉ mới vài giờ trước, nên Draco ngạc nhiên là anh nhận được một lá thư mới.

Chần chừ, anh cầm lấy lá thư và kéo về phía mình. Nó được niêm kín bằng một con dấu quen thuộc: con rái cá say ngủ. Một con rái cá say ngủ…

Rồi anh nhận ra, đột ngột đến mức anh suýt đánh vào đầu mình vì không nhớ ra sớm hơn. Đó là con dấu mà bạn qua thư của anh dùng.

Lần đầu tiên trong ngày, Draco mỉm cười. Những kí ức vừa quấy nhiễu anh nay tan biến khi anh phá dấu sáp trắng niêm phong, mở lá thư và bắt đầu đọc.

_Shadow thân mến,_

_Cảm ơn bạn vì đã hồi âm sớm. Tôi rất vui khi thấy bạn gửi thư cho tôi; tôi đã nghĩ rằng không ai bỏ nhiều thời gian và công sức vào việc này, nhưng đúng là một bất ngờ dễ chịu khi biết bạn là một trong số ngoại lệ._

_Đầu tiên, tôi đã quyết định tên của mình: Starlight. Tôi có ý tưởng từ một thứ tôi nhìn thấy sáng này. Tình cờ, 'Starlight' khá hợp với cái tên của bạn. Tôi đoán là nếu nghĩ kĩ thì nó cũng khá hợp với tôi. Tôi thực sự rất lạc quan, và tôi thích tập trung vào bất cứ điểm sáng nào tôi thấy ở đường chân trời mỗi khi trời tối. Nên, đặt tất cả vào, và bạn có một cái tên hoàn hảo cho tôi._

_Thứ hai, tôi… ừm, thứ hai, tôi không biết tại sao tôi lại viết dưới dạng liệt kê nữa. Tôi xin lỗi; tôi có xu hướng đặt mọi thứ theo trật tự, dù là đồ dùng học tập hay thư từ gửi bạn. Đó cũng là một thói quen cá nhân của tôi mà có thể bạn muốn ghi nhớ._

_Dù sao thì tôi không chắc nên viết cái gì cho bạn. Tôi cảm thấy dường như tôi đã kể gần hết toàn bộ về tôi rồi, dù tôi mới chỉ gửi bạn một lá thư. Nhưng luôn có những thứ mới mẻ cần biết về mọi người, không kể hoàn cảnh ra sao._

_Bây giờ tôi không suy nghĩ được rõ ràng lắm. Tôi chỉ… ừm, tôi không biết bạn có quan tâm không, nhưng tôi thấy mình đang dần xa cách người mà tôi yêu thương nhất. Bạn biết đấy, ban đầu thì có vẻ mọi khác biệt về sở thích và niềm tin có thể được gạt sang một bên, nhưng bây giờ thì tôi không biết nữa. Tôi yêu anh ấy rất nhiều, nhưng anh ấy luôn quanh quẩn xung quanh và theo dõi những việc tôi làm, hoặc không chút cảm nhận được sự hết lòng của tôi với công việc. Tôi thấy dường như mình không thể tự quyết định được điều gì mà anh ấy không phàn nàn và làm ầm lên về chúng! Tôi trân trọng sự nỗ lực của anh ấy, tôi thực sự trân trọng, nhưng đến mức tôi thấy anh ấy nghĩ rằng tôi không đủ khả năng tự sống cuộc đời của mình mà không cần sự chỉ dẫn của anh ấy._

_Ôi trời, tôi xin lỗi; Tôi không định giận dữ kêu ca như thế đâu. Cứ như thể đoạn văn trên tự mình viết ra vậy. Xem dễ dàng chưa này? Tựa như chỉ cần đặt bút lông xuống trang giấy là nó tự có ý chí của mình. Tất cả những gì tôi phải làm là để suy nghĩ tuôn trào và từ ngữ cứ xuất hiện một cách thần kì. Tôi chắc rằng một khi bạn đã nhập tâm thì việc viết cho tôi cũng dễ dàng thôi. Tôi nghĩ lời khuyên tốt nhất mà tôi có thể dành cho bạn là hãy quên đi đây là một nhiệm vụ mà thay vào đó, vờ như bạn đang viết cho chính bản thân mình._

_Tôi thực sự rất tiếc cho cả bạn và cậu bé mà bạn biết. Từ những gì tôi đọc trong thư, dường như cả hai đều không hạnh phúc với cuộc sống của mình. Tôi sẽ nghe theo lời khuyên của bạn. Từ giờ tôi sẽ thay đổi để không cư xử quá tệ với anh ta. Tuy nhiên… Tôi ước mình có thể nói rằng tôi hiểu những gì mà anh ta đã trải qua. Nhưng tôi không thể, bởi cha mẹ tôi chưa bao giờ hà khắc với tôi. Tôi luôn có mọi thứ và mọi người xung quanh, tôi không thể tưởng tượng cuộc sống cô độc sẽ ra sao. Từ quan điểm cá nhân, tôi không hiểu cha mẹ nào có thể đối xử với con cái mình như vậy. Tôi thực sự rất tiếc vì những gì bạn phải chịu đựng mỗi ngày._

_Càng viết tôi càng nhận ra sự khác biệt rõ rệt giữa hai chúng ta. Từ những gì ít ỏi mà tôi biết về bạn, tôi có cảm tưởng rõ ràng rằng chúng ta là hai cực đối lập. Thậm chí cả cái tên của chúng ta – Shadow và Starlight – đối nghịch nhau. Nhưng một lần nữa, chẳng phải người ta luôn nói, 'Trái cực thì hút nhau' sao? Nếu bạn chưa từng nghe thì đừng lo, đó là câu nói của Muggle ấy mà._

_À, Cục trưởng đang gọi tôi tham gia 'cuộc họp bắt buộc' (chúng tôi có 4 cuộc họp trong vòng 3 ngày vừa rồi) nên tôi phải kết thúc ở đây. Tôi vừa nghĩ ra một điều bạn nên nhớ đến nếu cần sự an ủi: Kể cả khi cái bóng có trở nên tối tăm, tôi sẽ luôn ở đây tỏa sáng cho bạn. Nói cách khác (nếu bạn không phải loại người văn thơ lãng mạn), khi nào bạn cần, cứ viết thư cho tôi._

_Chân thành, Starlight._

Kể cả khi đã đọc xong bức thư, anh thấy mình không muốn đặt nó xuống. Anh đọc lần thứ hai, rồi lần thứ ba. Mỗi lần đôi mắt anh lướt qua những dòng chữ dần trở nên quen thuộc, sự ấm áp bùng lên trong anh càng lan tỏa rộng hơn so với lần đầu đọc thư.

'"Trái cực hút nhau,"' Draco nói thành tiếng. Ngượng ngùng, anh thấy má mình nóng lên khi anh lẩm bẩm những từ đó.

_Hút? Mong rằng ý cô ấy không phải là…_

Draco lắc mạnh đầu. Tất nhiên cô ấy không có ý nói thu hút theo nghĩa đó.

Thở dài, Draco lần theo bề mặt nhẵn nhụi gợn lên của một trong những vết sẹo dài chạy dọc khuôn mặt anh. Kí ức về việc anh phải gánh những vết sẹo ấy làm anh hoảng sợ, nhưng Draco kìm xuống và buồn bã lầm bầm với chính mình, 'Không ai bình thường lại bị thu hút bởi thứ này…'

Rồi anh nhặt cây đũa phép, gõ vào bức thư lẩm nhẩm, '_Mutatio'._

Với một tiếng _sột soạt_ khe khẽ, mảnh giấy da tự gấp lại thành hình con hạc nhỏ. Nó đập cánh hai lần trước khi hạ xuống bàn Draco.

Nhét con hạc vào cùng túi áo chùng với bức thư còn lại, Draco đứng dậy, lùa tay vào tóc và rời văn phòng, quyết định đi ăn trưa vẫn dính chặt trong tâm trí.

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**A/N: ** Cuối cùng hai anh chị cũng gặp mặt nhau lần hai. Khổ đợi mãi.

**Chương 5: Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám và Độc Dược**

Vài ngày sau trôi qua chẳng mấy sự kiện đối với Hermione. Shadow dường như quên bẵng cô, và sau một tuần, cô vẫn chưa nhận được hồi âm của lá thư trước.

Việc này khiến Hermione lo lắng. Từ lúc gửi thư, cô đã phân vân rằng liệu mình có quá sốt sắng không. Có lẽ việc nhắc đến câu nói 'Trái cực thì hút nhau' là hơi quá. Có lẽ cô không nên nói rằng cô sẽ luôn ở bên anh… dù sao thì họ cũng đâu quen biết nhau…

'Hermione, em không sao chứ?'

Hermione ho sặc sụa, ngồi thẳng dậy. 'Vâng, Ron, em ổn,' cô lo lắng nói, mỉm cười với bạn trai đang ngồi đối diện bên kia bàn ăn.

Ron ném cho Hermione một cái nhìn ngờ vực. 'Em chắc chứ? Dạo này em có vẻ lơ đễnh lắm.'

'Em –'

'Anh ấy đúng đấy,' Ginny ngắt lời. Cô đặt bát đậu mình vừa cầm xuống và cười hối lỗi với Hermione. 'Em xin lỗi, nhưng đó là sự thật. Gần đây chị đang lo nghĩ gì vậy?'

'Không… không có gì cả…'

'Đừng vớ vẩn thế Hermione, em hiểu chị rõ hơn bất cứ ai mà,' Ginny nói vẻ trách móc. 'Liệu có liên quan đến anh chàng nào không?'

'Không!' Hermione hét cùng lúc mặt Ron đỏ lên, gào 'Cái gì?!'

Ginny nhún vai. 'Nhưng em lại thấy thế,' cô lẩm bẩm, xúc một thìa đầy khoai tây nghiền vào miệng.

'Em nghĩ về một thằng khác sao?' Ron gặng hỏi. Anh nhìn chăm chăm vào Hermione như muốn tìm ra xem đây có phải là Hermione mà anh từng quen biết không.

'Tất nhiên là không!' Hermione ấp úng. Cô hít một hơi thật sâu, thư giãn và nói với giọng bớt phẫn nộ hơn, 'Chỉ là những thứ liên quan đến thử thách qua thư thôi.'

'Ồ…' Giọng Ginny nhỏ dần khi cô ăn thêm một miếng khoai tây nghiền. Và rồi, mắt cô sáng lên, cô nói (sau khi nuốt xuống một cách khó khăn), 'Bạn qua thư của chị là một anh chàng đúng không?'

'Tại sao, đúng, nhưng – '

'VẬY ĐÚNG LÀ CÓ MỘT THẰNG KHÁC!' Ron gầm lên khiến Hermione nhảy dựng khỏi ghế vì kinh hãi. Anh điên tiết, và ngay cả Harry cũng ngẩn người trước phản ứng của anh.

'Đừng nực cười thế Ron!' Hermione gào, đặt cốc nước xuống, khoanh tay và trừng mắt nhìn Ron. 'Bọn em không hề có bất cứ mối quan hệ thân mật nào hết! Nếu anh để em nói hết câu…'

'Đúng đó… để chị ấy nói hết đi đã!' Ginny nói. Cô hăng hái ngả về phía trước. 'Vậy Hermione, kể đi. Điều gì khiến người bạn qua thư đó đặc biệt thế?'

'Không có gì,' Hermione đáp chắc chắn, 'không có gì cả. Chỉ là đã một tuần mà chị chưa nhận được hồi âm của anh ta, và chị băn khoăn không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra với anh ấy.'

'Tất nhiên là thế, Ron,' Hermione đáp với sự kiên nhẫn không tương ứng với cơn giận sôi sục bên trong, 'đó là mục đích của việc có bạn qua thư. _Hai người viết thư cho nhau.'_

'Lần cuối cùng em có bạn qua thư, đó là _Vikky_,' Ron buồn rầu lẩm bẩm. Anh liếc Harry như tìm sự giúp đỡ, nhưng Harry đang nhìn thẳng vào một điểm đâu đó trên đầu Ginny.

'Em không biết phải nói với anh bao nhiêu lần để nó xuyên qua được cái sọ dày của anh,' Hermione nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, 'nhưng _không có gì_ ngoài tình bạn giữa em và Viktor.'

'Ờ đúng…'

'Được rồi!' Hermione bật dậy giận dữ, bàn tay siết lại. Cử động đột ngột của cô làm cốc nước đổ lênh láng ướt sũng khăn trải bàn, nhưng cô không định dọn nó. 'Nếu anh thấy tin lời em khó thế thì không ích gì nói chuyện với anh tối nay! Nếu anh quyết định ghé qua, thì em ở trong phòng riêng.'

Harry và Ginny cùng há hốc miệng lúc Hermione đẩy ghế ra sau và lao ra khỏi phòng ăn. Cô dừng lại ở chân cầu thang và lạnh lùng nói thêm, 'Tiện thể, khi những người khác trở về, Harry, bảo bác Weasley là mình đã giặt và gấp đồ cho bác rồi.'

Và chỉ như vậy, Hermion quay phắt lại chạy lên lầu, chỉ dừng lại để rút chân ra khỏi cái lỗ của bậc cầu thang bị thiếu mà cô quên béng mất trong cơn giận.

~o0o~

_Shadow thân mến,_

_Tôi mong là mình không quá sốt sắng khi viết cho bạn một lá thư nữa mà không đợi bạn trả lời. Tôi phải thừa nhận, tôi khá lo khi không nhận được hồi âm của bạn ngay. Tôi đã hi vọng mình sẽ nhận được nó và… ừm, thôi đừng bận tâm._

Hermione dừng lại, đầu bút lông vẫn ấn trên giấy da, nhăn mặt. Ba dòng đầu tiên nghe đã quá tha thiết và lúng túng rồi. Dù còn chần chừ, nhưng Hermione thấy giọng nói khe khẽ trong đầu thúc giục cô viết tiếp sẽ không chịu lùi bước. Nên cô tiếp tục.

_Đúng là tôi đang có vài vấn đề đè nén trong đầu. Mới vài phút trước, tôi có một trận cãi vã khá nảy lửa với bạn trai, và bây giờ tôi không biết mình sẽ làm gì nữa. Anh ấy buộc tôi tôi – điều này nói ra khá xấu hổ – ngoại tình với… ờ, với bạn._

_Tôi biết, nghe thật nực cười, nhưng đó là một chứng cứ của việc anh ấy bảo vệ tôi quá mức. Đến độ không thể tin tưởng tôi! Nếu anh ấy tức giận vì tôi tham gia vào thử thách Bộ yêu cầu chúng ta, tôi không thể không cảm thấy hết hi vọng. Chúng tôi luôn vượt qua những thử thách phát sinh trong mối quan hệ; nhưng tôi không chắc lần này giống với những lần trước. Tôi đã quen với việc chúng tôi cãi nhau về một vấn đề cụ thể, nhưng giờ đây, dường như tất cả những bất đồng của chúng tôi chẳng đến từ thứ gì rõ ràng. Có lẽ là đòi hỏi quá đáng, nhưng có khi bạn cho tôi được lời khuyên nào chăng?_

_Dù sao tôi rất xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền bạn. Chỉ là những suy nghĩ cứ quấy nhiễu tôi và còn ai thích hợp hơn để tôi giãi bày nỗi lòng ngoài bạn, bạn tâm thư của tôi? Dù gì thì đó cũng là mục đích của thử thách này – hiểu rõ hơn về người mà bạn thường không nói chuyện cùng._

_Tôi vừa nhận ra là mình vẫn còn phải kiểm tra vài hồ sơ nữa. Tôi mong sớm nhận được hồi âm của bạn._

_Chân thành, Starlight._

Hermione đặt bút lông xuống và đọc qua bức thư của mình. Ngắn gọn và không _quá_ nài nỉ.

_Tốt_, cô rầu rĩ thầm nghĩ, gấp lá thư lại, nhỏ vài giọt sáp nóng rồi đóng con dấu lên. _Mình cũng không muốn dọa anh ấy sợ chết khiếp._

Ngay khi Hermione nhét lá thư vào túi áo và ghi nhớ trong đầu sẽ gửi nó cùng một trong số những con cú của Bộ vào hôm sau, cô rút ra một tập giấy đầy những đặc điểm nhận dạng, hiện trường vụ án và những báo cáo mới nhất về các Pháp sư Hắc ám mà cô được chỉ định theo dõi và bắt đầu đọc chúng.

~o0o~

'Ít ra thì em có thể không nói gì mà!'

Ginny giơ tay đầu hàng. 'Em xin lỗi, Hermione, nhưng em tò mò quá! Em không nghĩ tên ngốc đó lại phản ứng như vậy!'

Thở dài, Hermione dừng bước để nhìn tấm poster dính trên cánh cửa cáu bẩn của cửa hiệu quần áo. Cô đọc dòng quảng cáo in trên đó ('Mặc áo chùng để có mọi dáng người mong muốn!') và nhăn mũi chán ghét trước khi quay lại Ginny.

'Mà anh ấy làm sao vậy?' Hermione phàn nàn khi hai người họ tiếp tục thong thả chậm rãi bước đi. 'Sao một người có thể ngu ngốc đến độ nghĩ rằng bạn gái mình sẽ yêu người mà cô ta chỉ cùng trao đổi thư từ chứ?'

'Ờ, Ron mà lại,' Ginny cẩn thận đáp. Cô liếc vào cửa sổ một cửa hàng kế mình rồi nói thêm, 'Chị nghĩ ở đây có gì?'

'Một lô đất trống không,' Hermione đáp mà chả buồn nhìn. 'Harry bảo chị rằng Seamus đang cân nhắc mua nó và biến nó thành một chi nhánh của hàng Quidditch Quickly ở Hẻm Xéo. Nhưng đó không phải chuyện chính nên dừng việc đổi chủ đề đi.

'Không tin được là Harry chưa bao giờ kể với em điều đó,' Ginny lầm bầm giận dữ. 'Và em không đổi chủ đề,' cô nhanh chóng nói thêm khi nhận được cái nhìn trách móc của Hermione. 'Em chỉ tò mò thôi.'

Một luồng gió lạnh thổi qua lúc ấy, cắt ngang câu đáp trả của Hermione. Hai người bạn đều rùng mình và ôm chặt lấy chính mình.

'Sao chúng ta không vào tiệm Flourish và Blotts rồi đợi đến khi hết tuyết nhỉ?' Hermione gợi ý, da diết ngó vào bên trong vui vẻ rộn ràng của hiệu sách, mọi suy nghĩ về Ron được thay thế bởi mong muốn thoát khỏi cái lạnh.

'Ý hay đấy,' Ginny đồng ý qua hàm răng đánh lập cập.

Ngay khi bước vào cửa hàng sáng sủa, sự ấp áp ngay lập tức quét qua Hermione. Cô thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm, hạ mũ trùm của chiếc áo choàng dày mùa đông xuống, và lắc cho những bông tuyết rơi khỏi tóc. Rồi cô tiếp tục tháo găng tay, trìu mến nhìn những giá sách xung quanh.

'Này, nhìn xem ai kìa,' Ginny đột nhiên rít lên bên cạnh Hermione.

Hermione nhìn quanh, không nhận ra người nào hết. 'Ai cơ?' cô hỏi to.

'Shh! Đằng này!' Ginny thúc cùi chỏ vào Hermione và nghiêng đầu sang trái.

Hermione hướng mắt theo cử chỉ của Ginny, và với một cái hẫng không mấy dễ chịu trong dạ dày, nhìn thấy Draco Malfoy đứng cạnh một giá sách, quay lưng về phía cô và Ginny.

'Anh ta đang làm gì ở đây?' Hermione thầm thì tức giận như thể Draco đã vi phạm pháp luật vì ở trong cùng một cửa hiệu với cô.

'Tìm sách, em nghi thế,' Ginny hứng thú đáp. 'Sao chị không ra đó và chào anh ta?'

Hermione ném cho Ginny một cái nhìn đầy nghi ngờ tựa như cô vừa gợi ý Hermione thử cưỡi lên lưng rồng vậy. 'Không đời nào chị tự nguyện đến gần anh ta!'

Ginny nhún vai. 'Tùy chị thôi,' cô thờ ơ nói.

Tuy nhiên, Hermione quá thông minh để bị lừa bởi sự lãnh đạm của cô bạn. Đôi mắt sắc sảo không bỏ qua tia tinh quái lấp lánh trong mắt Ginny cũng như không quên chú ý nụ cười giật giật nơi khóe miệng cô.

'Em đang nghĩ gì thế?' Hermione đề phòng hỏi, ánh mắt phóng qua thân hình của Draco trước khi trở lại khuôn mặt Ginny.

'Không có gì,' Ginny ngây thơ nói. Cô ngó qua vai. 'Harry nhờ em mua giùm cuốn Tự Truyện của Oliver Wood; em thấy nó đằng kia thì phải. Gặp lại chị sau nhé Hermione!'

Rồi cô hấp tấp rời đi, bỏ Hermione lại một mình, bối rối.

Một lúc sau, khi thấy có vẻ Ginny sẽ không quay trở lại (cô đang nói chuyện với một người đàn ông cao, và khá – Hermione không thể không để ý – đẹp trai), Hermione thở dài, lùa tay vào mớ tóc rối.

_Mình cũng nên mua quyển sách độc dược mà mình tìm hôm trước,_ cô thầm nghĩ, nhìn quanh tìm kiếm người bán hàng có thể giúp cô xác định vị trí cuốn sách. Chẳng có một ai, Hermione bắt đầu đi dọc cửa hàng, nhìn lướt các giá sách để tìm phần 'Độc Dược'.

Sau vài phút, Hermione chắc chắn khu vực mà cô tránh – nơi Draco đang đứng – là nơi có cuốn sách mà cô cần. Cau có, cô dừng lại đằng sau kệ sách điều chế để thận trọng quan sát Draco.

Tất nhiên, hàng chữ đậm trên đầu giá sách trước mặt Draco ghi 'Độc Dược'. Nghiến răng, Hermione khoanh tay, cân nhắc xem mình nên làm gì.

Cô không muốn có thêm một cuộc gặp gỡ lúng túng nữa với anh ta, đó là điều chắc chắn. Hơn nữa, nếu cô đến thẳng chỗ đó, anh ta có thể nghĩ rằng cô đang bám đuôi. Dù sao thì số lần đụng mặt nhau của hai người họ trong tuần qua còn nhiều hơn số lần gặp nhau suốt năm năm vừa rồi.

Nhưng… nhưng Draco dường như vẫn vô cùng chăm chú vào cuốn sách đang mở trên tay mình. Có lẽ nếu Hermione nhẹ nhàng lén đến bên cạnh, chộp lấy quyển sách của cô và nhanh chóng chuồn đi, cô sẽ không bị phát hiện.

Quyết định bám lấy lựa chọn sau cùng, Hermione lặng lẽ rút ngắn khoảng cách giữa cô và Draco. Cô đứng ngay đằng sau anh, vội vàng lướt mắt qua giá tìm tiêu đề cuốn sách cô cần. K… M… N… Đây rồi: Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám và Độc Dược.

Chầm chậm, cẩn thận, Hermione vươn một cánh tay ra… thêm vài inch nữa thôi…

'Cô có thể bảo tôi lấy nó giúp cô,' giọng nói bình tĩnh, lành lạnh của Draco vang lên.

Hermione giật nảy người sợ hãi. Trái tim đập điên cuồng, cô rút cánh tay lại và thầm rủa đôi mắt sau gáy của Draco.

'Cuốn Nghệ Thuật Hắc Ám và Độc Dược đúng chứ?'

'Đ-đúng,' Hermione lắp bắp. Cô nhìn Draco chậm rãi lấy cuốn sách kẹp giữa hai cuốn khác, đưa nó ra sau vai mà không buồn quay đầu lại.

'Vậy tại sao cô phải lén lút đến gần tôi như thế?' anh hỏi, đôi mắt vẫn tập trung vào quyển sách.

Trấn tĩnh lại, Hermione đáp, 'Tôi không muốn làm phiền anh.'

Draco cuối cùng cũng ngước mắt nhìn Hermione. Lông mày anh hơi nhướn lên, nhưng ngoài việc đó ra, khuôn mặt sẹo của anh không để lộ bất kì cảm xúc gì. Suốt một hồi không nói lời nào; sau đó, anh lầm bầm nho nhỏ 'Tôi hiểu rồi' và trở lại đọc sách.

'Dù sao thì tôi cũng đi bây giờ đây,' Hermione nói lớn. Cô hắng giọng, rồi miễn cưỡng thêm vào, 'Cảm ơn vì đã lấy sách giùm tôi.'

'Chờ đã.' Thong thả, Draco gấp sách vào và đặt nó lại lên giá. Sau đó, anh quay hẳn người đối mặt với Hermione. 'Hai sở của chúng ta sẽ họp mặt vào thứ ba này.'

Hermione chớp chớp mắt. 'Tôi biết.' Cô dừng lại, nhưng có vẻ Draco không nói thêm gì vì anh đã tìm thấy cuốn sách và tiếp tục đọc.

'Ngày lành,' Draco mỉa mai, dường như nhận ra Hermione đang đợi câu nói của mình.

Hermione đảo mắt. 'Gặp lại anh vào thứ ba.'

Và sau đó, cô quay lại, bắt đầu đi tìm Ginny.

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: ** Cảm ơn chị Scarlett đã giúp em tra cứu về Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Hừm, Draco trong này k giàu nứt đố đổ vách nữa à? Làm gì có chuyện bố mẹ tiêu pha kinh khủng đến nỗi khuynh gia bại sản tiền của mười mấy đời như thế? Đã thế phụ nữ nhìn thấy còn tránh xa nữa. Lần sau phải dịch fic Draco kinh điển mới được, haizz. À, đến chap 8 thấy anh vẫn sát gái lắm *tinh thần fangirl dâng trào*

**Chương 6: Bóng tối sâu thẳm tựa Địa ngục**

Draco không thể ngăn mình hướng nụ cười chế nhạo về phía lưng Hermione lúc cô quay đi. Anh không biết tại sao cô lại đến gần anh, nhưng chắc chắn anh đã làm cô ta khó chịu, và điều đó khiến anh cảm thấy khá hơn một chút – dù không quá nhiều.

Anh đã nhận được một lá thư nữa từ người bạn tâm thư, hỏi anh ngắn gọn tại sao không hồi âm cho cô. Vấn đề là Draco cũng không chắc lí do. Tuần trước anh có nhiều thời gian rảnh một cách khác thường và anh vẫn tránh việc ngồi xuống viết thư trả lời.

Có lẽ bởi cô đã xin anh lời khuyên. Thẳng thắn mà nói, Draco không biết phải làm thế nào. Anh không phải người bị mắc kẹt trong một mối quan hệ rắc rối, mà theo anh chẳng ích lợi gì, và không thể nghĩ ra điều gì hữu ích. Nên, thay vì thừa nhận, anh đơn giản đẩy cái thử thách ấy ra khỏi đầu.

Qua đuôi mắt, Draco thấy Hermione đang ngập ngừng nhìn ngó xung quanh, rõ ràng là tìm kiếm một người bạn nào đó. Anh thầm mỉm cười khi thấy cô chần chừ quay lại liếc nhìn mình. Anh không phản ứng gì rằng bản thân chú ý điều đó và tiếp tục màn giả vờ chìm đắm vào cuốn sách trong tay. Thật ra anh không đọc nổi bất cứ chữ nào kể từ khi Hermione đến gần anh.

Một lúc sau, khi Hermione có vẻ không định rời đi, Draco gập sách vào và quay lại lần nữa.

'Tôi không biết bạn cô ở đâu, nếu đó là lí do cô đợi tôi,' anh nói, thỏa mãn khi thấy gò mà Hermione đỏ lên.

'Tôi không đợi anh,' cô nóng nảy đáp. 'Tôi chỉ… đợi thôi.'

'Cô có thể đợi ở chỗ khác,' Draco gợi ý cùng một dấu hiệu nhỏ nhất của nụ cười mỉa.

'Nhưng tôi chọn đợi ở đây,' Hermione đốp chát. Draco hứng chí khi thấy cô có vẻ lúng túng và lo lắng hơn tính cách điềm tĩnh bình thường.

'Ổn thôi,' anh nói, cẩn thận giữ giọng nói đều đều để quái vật tóc xù kia không nghĩ rằng cô ta ảnh hưởng đến anh cũng nhiều như anh tác động đến cô. 'Vậy thử thách liên bộ của cô thế nào?'

Hermione trừng mắt nghi ngờ nhìn Draco. 'Anh có khỏe không đấy?'

'Tuyệt vời, cảm ơn,' Draco nói nhẹ tênh, 'nhưng sẽ tốt hơn nếu cô cố bắt chuyện với tôi trong khi đứng đây nhìn tôi đấy.'

'Tôi thà nói chuyện với sàn nhà còn hơn,' cô bật lại.

Câu nói đập vào Draco như một chiếc roi bỏng rẫy quất ngang mặt anh. Trước đây anh đã từng nghe chúng nhiều lần – thậm chí dần quen với chúng – nhưng lần này anh đột nhiên cảm thấy cơn giận sục sôi. Cố gắng né tránh sự cáu kỉnh bất ngờ không lí giải nổi, Draco mím môi, lạnh lùng nói, 'Tốt thôi.'

Mắt Hermione mở lớn. Cô ta, cũng như anh, ngạc nhiên vì sự trả đũa của mình đã thực sự xuyên qua lớp mặt nạ lãnh đạm và thờ ơ của Draco. Cụp mắt xuống, cô bồn chồn cầm cuốn sách Draco đã lấy giúp. Và rồi, sau nhiều phút im lặng khó chịu, cô lầm bầm nho nhỏ, 'Xin lỗi.'

Trái tim Draco chững lại. Anh không nhớ lần cuối có người nói _câu đó_ với anh là khi nào; thực ra, anh không biết liệu có ai đã từng xin lỗi anh chưa. Tuy nhiên thay vì để lộ phản ứng cảm xúc không-giống-mình này, Draco chỉ quay đi, cứng nhắc nói, 'Tôi nghĩ bạn cô đến đón rồi đó.'

Đương nhiên Weasley nữ đang đến gần họ. Không muốn kẹt trong tình huống phải chào hỏi cô ta, Draco nhanh chóng chộp lấy cuốn sách của mình trên giá, lướt qua Hermione và đến quầy thanh toán trả tiền.

Draco gõ đầu ngón tay lên bìa cuốn sách trong lúc chờ cô phù thủy trước mặt anh thanh toán một tay đầy những tiểu thuyết lãng mạn. Anh không thể ngăn bản thân liếc về hướng mình vừa đứng xem Hermione và Ginny đang làm gì. Họ nói chuyện rất nhanh, hai cái trán gần đến nỗi dường như sắp đụng vào nhau, và thỉnh thoảng Hermione lại điên cuồng khua tay làm Ginny cười khúc khích.

Draco nheo mắt. _Họ đang nói về mình, _anh nhận ra, cau có tiến về trước và đưa cuốn sách cho người bán hàng.

'Hai Galleon mười lăm Sickle thưa ngài,' giọng nói hoạt bát tươi vui vang lên, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Draco.

Draco thò tay vào túi và rút ra một nắm xu. Thảy xuống mặt bàn, anh nói cụt lủn với người bán hàng trẻ tuổi, 'Giữ lấy tiền thừa,'cầm lấy sách và sải bước đến cửa.

Ngay khi vừa ra ngoài, anh nhét tay vào túi áo chùng, khom vai lại vì cơn gió buốt. Đi ngang cửa hàng lớn bán áo khoác cho pháp sư, anh thèm muốn nhìn vào chiếc áo choàng mùa đông dày sặc sỡ họ đang trưng bày. Lắc đầu, anh tiếp tục bước qua nó.

Không phải Draco nghèo, vì anh chắc chắn không nghèo. Tuy nhiên, anh cũng còn xa mới giàu. Cha mẹ anh là người tiêu xài hoang phí, và khi họ chết trong chiến tranh, họ gần như không để lại cho Draco thứ gì. Đó là một phần lí do anh nhận công việc ở Bộ, vì anh không đủ tiền bắt đầu kinh doanh cũng như không có ham muốn làm điều đó. Tuy nhiên dù Draco nhận được tiền lương đáng kể từ công việc của mình, làm Pháp sư Thủ tiêu cũng không được trả hậu bằng, để xem, công việc bàn giấy ở Gringotts. Điều này dẫn đến sự cự tuyệt với vài thứ đắt đỏ nhất định – như áo choàng mùa đông – và buộc Draco phải kiểm soát chi tiêu của mình. Cũng không phải là anh chưa từng làm điều đó; không giống cha mẹ mình, anh đã trải nghiệm sự thiếu thốn khi không có gì ngoài đũa phép và vài mảnh quần áo. Vì Draco không mong ước phải trải qua thử thách đó một lần nữa, anh không gặp khó khăn trong việc kiểm soát bản thân chuyện tiền bạc. Và vì anh đã có một chiếc áo choàng rồi (chiếc áo mà không may anh đã quên mặc vào buổi sáng), không cần thiết phải mua cái thứ hai.

Khi Draco thong thả đi qua một đám người mua sắm Giáng Sinh túm tụm vào nhau tránh cái rét, tâm trí anh vẩn vơ nghĩ đến câu nói của Hermione. Đôi tay anh vô thức siết chặt, nhớ lại câu đáp trả nhức nhối của cô.

_Mình không phải một người kinh khủng để trò chuyện cùng,_ anh cay đắng nghĩ. _Cô ta chưa bao giờ cho mình cơ hội; cô ta không hiểu mình; cô ta không có quyền đánh giá nhân cách mình khi tất cả cô ta làm là _–

Suy nghĩ của Draco khựng lại. Cô ta _đã_ làm gì anh?

_Không gì cả,_ một giọng nói hối hận vang lên nho nhỏ trong đầu anh. _Cô ấy chưa bao giờ làm gì mày cả. Mày là người luôn luôn khiêu khích cô ấy; mày là người gọi cô ấy là – _

'Im đi,' Draco nói lớn, lắc nhẹ đầu để đuổi giọng nói ra khỏi tâm trí. Một cặp đôi lớn tuổi đi qua, bước chậm lại nhìn anh như thể anh mọc cái đầu thứ ba. Draco trừng mắt nhìn bóng lưng xa dần của họ.

Lúc đó Draco mới nhận ra mình đang dừng trước Viện Cú. Thường thường, anh đi qua tiệm cú với nhiều lắm là một cái liếc mắt; tuy nhiên, khi anh uể oải nhìn lướt qua những chiếc lồng, sự chú ý của anh bị thu hút ngay bởi con cú trắng tuyết trong cái lồng bằng đồng treo gần cửa. Cảm thấy bị con cú lôi cuốn một cách kì cục, Draco đẩy cánh cửa của cửa tiệm tối om và bước vào không chút suy nghĩ.

Ngay phút cánh cửa đóng sầm lại đằng sau Draco, một mùi ẩm mốc không mấy dễ chịu lập tức xộc vào mũi anh. Nhăn mũi lại, anh tiến đến quầy hàng đầy bụi và hắng giọng.

Một pháp sư già gù lưng với bộ râu rối dài ngước lên. 'Muốn gì hả nhóc?' lão hỏi giọng trầm đục.

'Bao nhiêu tiền con này?' Draco hỏi to, chỉ vào con cú tuyết.

'Mười bốn Galleon và một Sickle,' lão pháp sư già khò khè nói, không thèm nhìn theo ngón tay Draco. 'Thích nó hả?'

Draco chần chừ. Anh muốn con cú này sao? Anh thận trọng liếc nhìn con vật lần nữa. Đôi mắt hổ phách của nó bám chặt lấy anh, và khi anh nhìn hẳn về phía nó, con cú kêu lên buồn thảm như thể van nài anh mang nó về nhà.

'Đúng.' Lời lẽ thoát ra khỏi miệng Draco trước khi anh kịp ngăn cản chúng.

'Vậy trả tiền đi, rồi nhóc có thể mang nó về.'

Nhăn mặt, Draco thò tay vào túi và lấy ra vài đồng Galleon nằng nặng cùng một đồng Sickle bạc. Anh đếm chúng để chắc rằng mình có đủ rồi đưa nó cho lão bán hàng.

Lão cầm mấy đồng tiền, mắt sáng ngời trước khi cúi đầu nửa vời với Draco. 'Tên nó là Latera,' lão nói, móm mém nhăn nhở.

'Được,' Draco đáp dứt khoát.

Anh quay lại bước về phía khu trưng bày. Anh khó khăn gỡ móc cái lồng bằng đồng khỏi trần nhà. Con cú bồn chồn xù bộ lông trắng khi Draco hạ cái lồng xuống ngang tầm mắt, quan sát nó.

_Trông cũng đủ khỏe mạnh đấy,_ anh nghĩ, vẫn băn khoăn cái gì đã ám mình khiến anh hấp tấp tiêu tốn vào con chim ngu ngốc này.

'Cảm ơn,' Draco nói với ra sau vai, cầm chắc cái lồng trong tay, lấy chân đẩy cửa và bước ra con phố ngập tuyết.

Giờ đây không chắc mình có thể đi đâu với cái chuồng chim – và một con cú – trong tay, Draco nhìn quanh. Mắt anh đập ngay vào một nhà nghỉ nhỏ khá mới ven đường. Biển hiệu gỗ với dòng chữ 'Con Rồng Đỏ' treo trước cửa, lắc lư dữ dội trong gió. Từ chỗ Draco thấy, quầy bar be bé của nó chật ních những người tìm sự che chở khỏi cái lạnh

Dù bản năng lẩn tránh đám đông thúc giục Draco quay đi, nhưng ý thức của anh từ chối phải lánh xa bất kì sự ấm áp nào. Vì vậy, anh băng qua phố và đi vào quán trọ kia.

Ngay khi cánh cửa vừa đóng lại sau lưng, Draco lập tức nhận được nhiều ánh nhìn tò mò và nhanh chóng chuyển sang sợ sệt khi họ thấy khuôn mặt xấu xí của anh.

_Cá là họ chưa bao giờ thấy cặp nào quái đản hơn_, anh mỉa mai nghĩ, xuyên qua đám đông và tìm một bàn để mình ngồi xuống. Anh gật đầu cụt lủn với một phù thủy xinh đẹp khoảng-20-gì-đó khi anh đi qua, cười chua chát khi thấy cô ta sợ hãi lùi lại.

Cuối cùng Draco cũng tìm được một chỗ trống ở quầy bar, anh thở một hơi dài nhẹ nhõm. Cánh tay anh nhức mỏi vì phải mang cái lồng nặng bằng đồng và anh thấy mừng khi có một cái nền vững chắc để anh tạm đặt nó xuống.

Ngồi thoải mái trên chiếc ghế đẩu nơi quầy bar, Draco chống cằm mệt mỏi và nhắm mắt lại. Anh cảm thấy như bị ai đó chơi đùa và bị giật dây như một con rối suốt mấy giờ qua. Đầu tiên anh không thể kiểm soát cơn nóng giận của mình, rồi quyết định thiếu suy nghĩ mua một con cú… một con cú cơ đấy, vì Chúa!

'E hèm.'

Draco mở một mắt, nhìn người phục vụ một cách mệt mỏi. 'Gì vậy?'

'Cậu định gọi gì không con trai?'

Draco hơi ngồi thẳng dậy. 'Xin lỗi. Cho tôi một ly Ogden.'

Người phục vụ thận trọng nhìn Draco qua bộ râu muối tiêu trước khi cộc cằn nói, 'Sẽ xong ngay.'

Ngay khi ông già gắt gỏng quay đi để rót đồ uống, một cơn thúc giục nên thử gì đó mạnh hơn thình lình ập đến Draco. Không nghĩ ngợi, anh gọi to, 'Đợi đã, đổi thành một chai Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục.'

Ông lão phục vụ trừng mắt liếc Draco. Sự hoài nghi và vẻ khó tin hiện rõ ràng trên nét mặt khi đôi mắt tối nhìn vào vẻ ngoài xộc xệch của người khách hàng. Draco không trách ông ta – Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục không những là loại rượu mạnh nhất được mua bán công khai mà còn là loại xa xỉ nhất.

Một lúc lâu sau, ông lão có vẻ quyết định rằng Draco đủ đáng tin cậy. Với tay xuống gầm quầy, ông ta lần mò trước khi lôi ra một chai nhỏ đầy ắp đến miệng chất lỏng màu xám nhàn nhạt. Ông ta liếc nhanh nhìn nó trước khi đưa qua quầy cho Draco.

'Hai Galleon đấy,' ông ta nói như sủa, chìa ra bàn tay xương xẩu già nua.

Draco gật, vốc nốt mấy đồng xu cuối trong túi. Anh đếm chúng trước khi ném vào bàn tay lão phục vụ. 'Đủ rồi đó.'

Lão phục vụ gật. 'Chúc may mắn,' lão khúc khích.

Draco chế giễu nâng chai kiểu ăn mừng trước khi đặt nó xuống bàn và bật nắp. Trong một phần giây, bóng đen của sự nghi ngờ lướt qua khuôn mặt anh; rồi anh ngửa đầu ra sau, nốc hết nửa chai.

Vài giây, chưa có gì xảy ra. Cảm thấy tự tin hơn một chút, Draco uống thêm một hớp nữa. Và ngay giữa ngụm thứ hai đó, cổ họng anh thắt lại làm anh phải nhổ phần chất lỏng còn lại trong miệng ra. Đặt mạnh cái chai chỉ còn một phần tư xuống bàn, Draco dùng cả hai tay ép miệng, anh thấy đau quặn và sục sôi, bỏng rát và lạnh căm cùng một lúc. Lửa như chảy tràn qua các tĩnh mạch khiến cả người anh rực cháy.

Thở hổn hển, Draco bóp trán, bấm móng tay vào da mình. Đôi vai anh run rẩy dữ dội khi tác động của rượu tấn công thân hình mảnh khảnh, nhưng anh không mấy để tâm, bởi tầm nhìn của anh mờ mịt, đầu anh choáng váng và những giọng nói dội lại sống động trong tâm trí anh: '_Thà nói chuyện với sàn nhà'… 'vẫn làm việc dưới quyền lực của Bộ'… 'chào mừng đến cuộc sống của quyền lực vượt xa cả sự hiểu biết, Draco Malfoy…'_

Rùng mình, Draco hít sâu. Ngọn lửa lạnh lẽo trong máu anh bắt đầu rút đi, dù họng anh vẫn bỏng rát. Tâm trí anh bỗng nhiên tỉnh táo hơn bao giờ hết và anh biết bản thân phải làm gì để xua tan bóng đêm đã ngự trị quá lâu trong mình.

Draco thò bàn tay run run vào túi áo và rút ra một cây bút lông, vài mảnh giấy da và một lọ mực pha lê. Nhắm chặt mắt, anh đếm đến mười, buộc sự mờ mịt đang quấy nhiễu thị giác anh biến đi.

Khi Draco mở mắt, anh thấy tầm nhìn của mình đã rõ ràng hơn nhiều. Tận dụng điều đó, anh kéo một tấm giấy da về phía mình, nhúng đầu bút lông vào lọ mực và bắt đầu viết lộn xộn một lá thư.

_Starlight thân mến,_

_Tôi xin lỗi vì tuần qua không viết gì cho bạn. Tôi bị mắc kẹt trong công việc và, phải thú nhận, không sẵn lòng viết hồi âm._

_Tôi ghét tỏ ra vô dụng, nhưng tôi không có mấy lời khuyên dành cho bạn. Tôi sẽ nói rằng bạn nên tách khỏi anh ta một thời gian hoặc thậm chí nên đường ai nấy đi, nhưng tôi không muốn bạn phá vỡ mối quan hệ với anh ta nếu bạn yêu anh ta nhiều như bạn khẳng định. Nhưng có lẽ một chút khoảng cách sẽ giúp cho hai người. Hãy đi chơi với bạn bè thay vì đi với anh ta. Hơn nữa, đừng để sự bực bội về thái độ bảo bọc quá mức lưu lại. Cố nhìn nhận nó từ quan điểm của anh ta. Nghe thì dập khuôn quá chừng, nhưng đa số đàn ông đều thấy đó là bổn phận của họ khi bảo vệ người mình yêu._

_Nếu điều này vẫn làm phiền bạn, cho anh ta biết. Nói rõ cảm nhận của bạn. Việc ấy có thể dẫn đến một cuộc cãi vã khác, nhưng ít ra cũng cho anh ta vài điều để suy nghĩ._

Draco gạt giọt mồ hôi khỏi lông mày, ngón tay vẫn run rẩy không kiểm soát nổi. Anh có thể cảm thấy hậu quả của việc uống Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục bắt đầu làm mụ mị tâm trí và xáo trộn suy nghĩ của anh, nhưng anh vẫn lẩm bẩm, 'Granger nhầm rồi…'

Draco bất lực liếc phần còn dư của Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục. Dù anh biết hệ quả của việc nốc hết cả chai, trí óc mù mờ lộn xộn cầu xin anh anh cho nó sự sáng rõ mà nó đã thình lình được biết ngay sau hớp rượu đầu tiên. Vì vậy, Draco cầm cái chai, nâng lên môi và đổ phần chất lỏng màu xám nhàn nhạt còn lại xuống họng.

Lần này, cảm giác bỏng rát không kéo dài cũng không mạnh mẽ bằng lần đầu tiên. Ngay khi ngọn lửa tàn đi, Draco được tưởng thưởng bằng sự sáng suốt mà anh hằng mong muốn. Giây phút đầu anh sáng rõ, anh cầm bút lông, nhúng vào lọ mực và bắt đầu viết một lần nữa.

_Giờ đến lượt tôi xin sự giúp đỡ. Lúc này, cuộc sống của tôi – nói nhẹ đi – hỗn loạn và rối rắm hơn những gì tôi muốn. Tôi cảm thấy mình đánh mất sự kiểm soát mà bản thân buồn chán xây nên kể từ lúc tôi hiểu ý nghĩa của từ 'quyền lực'. Quá khứ ám ảnh tôi hơn bao giờ hết, những lời lẽ sắc nhọn của đồng bạn bắt đầu làm đau tôi. Tôi cảm thấy bản thân như bị một sức mạnh nào đó thao túng mỗi ngày, sống hộ cuộc sống của mình._

_Tôi… ừm, tôi bị nói rằng tôi là người khó trò chuyện cùng. Tôi không phải kẻ ngốc luôn để lộ cảm xúc ra ngoài; tôi tin rằng điều yếu đuối nhất con người có thể làm là để cảm xúc điều khiển mình. Tuy nhiên, tôi thấy bản thân đôi lúc bị ảnh hưởng bởi sự cáu giận, đặc biệt khi những lời nhận xét đó chạm vào phần nhạy cảm nhất: quá khứ của tôi, bạn cũng có thể đoán được đấy. Thật ra, điều này khiến tôi cư xử khá độc ác với một số người – hoặc ít nhất là đã từng như vậy._

_Nhưng tôi mệt mỏi phải làm người mà tất cả xa lánh và ngờ vực.Tôi mệt mỏi mỗi lúc mọi người quay đi khi thấy tôi và trừng mắt nhìn khi họ nói chuyện với tôi. Starlight, nói tôi biết… làm thế nào để khiến một trái tim băng giá tan chảy?_

_Chân thành, Shadow._

Không thể viết mạch lạc nữa, Draco nhét lá thư và đống đồ dùng viết lách vào túi. Đôi mắt anh mệt mỏi tìm kiếm người phục vụ, nhưng giây phút mở miệng để gọi thêm đồ uống, anh nhận ra mình không còn tiền và buộc nó phải ngậm lại lần nữa.

Thở dài chán nản, Draco bỏ chai Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục rỗng xuống khỏi mặt bàn, xách chuồng chim – bên trong có con cú say ngủ – và lê bước ra khỏi quán trọ.

Bên ngoài, cơn gió lạnh buốt quất vào áo chùng Draco, cắt nơi gò má anh. Con cú rít to, tỉnh dậy khỏi giấc ngủ bởi thời tiết gió lốc này.

'Ta cũng lạnh,' Draco lẩm bẩm, ghét sự líu ríu và khó hiểu trong câu nói của mình. Rồi, với một tiếng _pop _nhỏ, anh Độn Thổ về nhà.

**PLEASE DON'T TAKE OUT, THANKS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **Trans POV của Hermione nhanh hơn, dễ hơn, ít phải nghĩ hơn == Ít ra còn có tí màu sắc, cuộc sống Draco quanh quẩn với con gia tinh đến mệt mỏi.

**Chương 7: Ảnh hưởng của bạn đến tôi ngày một mạnh mẽ**

'Buồn quá!'

Hermione không thể không đồng ý với câu nói của Ginny. Ginny cũng không thể không cảm thông với Shadow. Anh ấy dường như rất… mất phương hướng.

'" Làm thế nào để khiến một trái tim băng giá tan chảy?"… lãng mạn quá, Hermione! Em nghĩ ai đó – '

Hermione vội vàng lấy tay che miệng Ginny trước khi cô nói hết câu. 'Shh!'

Ginny gỡ bàn tay Hermione, dò hỏi, 'Sao thế?'

'Ron có thể nghe thấy đấy,' Hermione bứt rứt đáp. Cô liếc cánh cửa đang đóng như tin chắc bạn trai mình đang đứng đó. 'Em biết anh ấy sẽ thế nào nếu nghe nhắc đến Shadow mà…'

'Ồ, và chị cũng bắt đầu gọi anh ta là Shadow rồi đó,' Ginny trêu chọc nói, lờ đi lời nhắc nhở của Hermione. 'Không phải "bạn qua thư của chị" nữa à?'

Hermione đảo mắt dù cô cảm thấy má mình bắt đầu nóng lên. 'Ginny, chị bảo em rồi, anh ấy là _bạn. _Hơn nữa, cũng không có chuyện chị rời xa Ron vì một người đàn ông chị chỉ biết qua những gì anh ta viết trong thư – chuyện yêu đương, nói chung, _không_ phát triển trên cuộn giấy da.'

Vẻ mặt Ginny đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc hơn, cô nói khẽ, 'Nhưng Hermione… chị và Ron đang có vấn đề đúng không?'

Hermione quay đi, không thể trả lời câu hỏi của Ginny. Thay vào đó, cô lầm bầm, 'Đừng kể với anh ấy về bức thư này được chứ?'

'Đừng lo, em không kể đâu,' Ginny trấn an. 'Em muốn chị sống sót, còn tham dự đám cưới em nữa chứ.'

Hermione cười to. 'Nói đến đám cưới,'cô mỉa mai, kéo dài từ cuối, 'bao giờ thì nó được tổ chức vậy?'

'Chúng em thậm chí còn chưa đính hôn,' Ginny cười nói, 'nên đừng cầm đèn chạy trước ô tô về vụ đám cưới nữa. Đằng nào mẹ em cũng không muốn cô bé của mình lấy chồng ở tuổi 21 đâu.'

'Rõ ràng đám cưới của Fred và George – ?'

'Ồ, nhưng theo mẹ thì họ đã có "nền tảng tài chính" rồi, Ginny đáp, mặt cáu kỉnh. 'Hình như mẹ không nghĩ Harry với vị trí cao thứ hai trong sở Thần Sáng có thể nuôi sống cả hai chúng em.'

'Chị nghĩ bác gái muốn em sống với mình mà,' Hermione ngạc nhiên nói.

'Đúng là vậy,' Ginny nói, 'nhưng kể cả sống chung với mẹ cũng không khiến mọi thứ khá hơn… Ý em là, khi bố không còn…' Giọng cô nhỏ dần, dường như không chắc phải nói gì tiếp theo.

Hermione khẽ gật đầu, cô biết nhà Weasley đã có một giai đoạn khó khăn để tự vực dậy sau Cuộc Chiến Thứ Hai và sau khi ông Weasley bị giết. Trong nhà hiếm khi nào nói đến cái chết của ông, bởi bà Weasley luôn khóc nức nở mỗi khi có người nhắc tên chồng, nhưng tuy vậy, không thể giấu nổi thực tế là gia đình đã mất đi nguồn thu nhập duy nhất khi ông Weasley mất.

May thay, công việc kinh doanh của cặp sinh đôi đã phát đạt trở lại trong khoảng thời gian rất ngắn. Họ đã cùng các anh trai lớn hơn, Charlie và Bill, chống đỡ tài chính cho gia đình cho đến khi bà Weasley nhận công việc nấu nướng ở quán Ba Cây Chổi, cùng với việc Harry và Hermione chuyển đến Hang Sóc giúp đỡ vài việc vặt trong nhà.

Bây giờ, Ginny đã trở lại bình thường và giải thích với Hermione cuộc truy bắt một pháp sư hắc ám mới nổi tên Nocabsichten diễn ra thuận lợi như thế nào. Hermione lắng nghe Ginny hào hứng kể về việc họ đã bắt hụt hắn hôm trước ra sao, mỉm cười và gật đầu vào những lúc thích hợp để tỏ ra là mình đang chú ý.

Khi Ginny cuối cùng cũng dừng lại lấy hơi, Hermione nhanh chóng chen vào, 'Vậy thử thách liên Bộ của em thế nào rồi?'

'Bạn qua thư của em là một phù thủy,' Ginny phân trần. Mắt cô lấp lánh lúc cô nói thêm, 'Cô ta còn chẳng thú vị bằng một phần Shadow của chị.'

Hermione nhăn mũi phản đối, 'Anh ấy không phải Shadow của chị!' Quyết tâm chuyển chủ đề ra khỏi bạn qua thư của mình, cô hỏi, 'Cô ấy viết cho em mấy lần rồi?'

'Cả hai bọn em viết cho nhau được một lần.'

'Chỉ một lần thôi sao?'

'Thì cả hai chúng em đều bận mà!'

'Ginny, em không nghĩ rằng điều này có chút quan trọng hơn công việc sao?'

Ginny há hốc mồm trước Hermione. 'Quan trọng hơn công việc? Em tưởng không gì quan trọng hơn công việc chứ!'

'Tất nhiên có những thứ quan trọng hơn công việc rồi,' Hermione trừng mắt nói. 'Và đừng có cười, Ginny; Chị nghiêm túc đấy! Bộ đúng; chúng ta nên cố gắng hòa hợp với mọi người. Chị không thể chịu nổi sự ngờ vực giữa các đồng nghiệp.'

Trước khi Hermione có thể trả lời, có tiếng gõ cửa.

'Mời vào.'

Tay nắm cửa xoay nhẹ và Harry bước vào. Anh ngoác miệng cười, một tay cầm tấm bàn đồ đã được gấp lại.

'Ginny, họ tìm thấy hắn rồi!'

Ginny lấy tay che miệng, nhảy xuống giường để chạy lại phía Harry. 'Ở đâu?' cô hỏi không kịp thở ngay khi cô đứng trước mặt anh.

'Biển Bắc. Đi nào, chúng ta phải tập trung các Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu,' Harry hăng hái nói. Đôi mắt xanh lá sáng rực đằng sau cặp kính, anh nắm lấy tay Ginny và dẫn cô ra cửa. 'Hermione, Ron muốn nói chuyện với bồ,' anh nói thêm và nở nụ cười về phía Hermione.

'Được rồi, mình xuống ngay đây,' Hermione nói. Cô cười đáp lại. 'Chúc may mắn, cả hai người. Cả hai sẽ không gặp khó khăn gì khi truy bắt hắn đâu.'

Một mình, Hermione thở dài đọc lại lá thư của Shadow một lần nữa. Trái tim cô đau đớn nhức nhối; cô gần như có thể cảm nhận sự cô độc qua những dòng chữ của anh. Cô không thể không nhanh chóng tự hỏi, tại sao chữ viết anh ấy lại không thẳng hàng và lộn xộn đến vậy, bởi những lá thư trước của anh được lấp đầy bằng những dòng chữ ngay ngắn, gọn gàng đã được rèn luyện nhiều năm.

Dù ngón tay cô ngứa ngáy muốn được cầm bút lông và viết hồi âm, Hermione buộc mình xuống khỏi giường. Harry đã nói rằng Ron đang tìm cô, và Hermione không muốn chèn ép thêm mối quan hệ vốn đã bấp bênh của họ bằng việc không đi kiếm anh.

Cũng không mất quá nhiều thời gian để Hermione tìm thấy Ron. Anh đang ở dưới lầu, ngồi cạnh bàn bếp và nói chuyện một cách nghiêm trọng với Fred. Khi Hermione đến gần họ, Fred lập tức bật dậy, thốt ra một lí do không mấy thuyết phục về việc anh cần cho mình và em bé của Alicia ăn (Hermione lưu ý rằng em bé ở đây, giờ phút này, chưa hề tồn tại), và lao ra khỏi phòng.

Ron bối rối ho và ra hiệu về phía chỗ trống của Fred. Kiên quyết buộc Ron lần này phải xin lỗi trước, Hermione không nói gì, ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống.

'Ờ…'

Hermione lạnh lùng im lặng quan sát Ron, khoanh tay lại, vẻ cau có gắn chặt trên mặt.

'Nghe này, anh xin lỗi, Hermione.' Câu nói dường như tự bật ra khỏi miệng Ron.

Hermione kìm lại nụ cười suýt hiện ra bằng cách lãnh đạm nói, 'Sẽ tốt hơn nếu anh có thể giải thích nguyên nhân của sự thay đổi thái độ đột ngột này đấy.'

Màu đỏ từ tai Ron có vẻ sắp lan đến gò má, anh nóng nảy nói, 'Không phải anh xin lỗi là đủ rồi sao?'

'Không,' Hermione đáp thẳng thừng. 'Theo như em thấy, Fred đã ép anh, vậy nên nếu anh không thể giải thích lí do tại sao anh nói câu đó với em thì anh đã lãng phí lời xin lỗi đấy.'

Ron lắp bắp giận dữ; rồi sau vài phút, anh có vẻ quyết định rằng phản kháng cũng không ích gì, sưng sỉa nói, 'Anh ghen vì em viết thư cho người lạ trong khi chúng ta bây giờ hiếm khi dành thời gian cho nhau. Anh đã không suy nghĩ trước khi nói.'

'Và?' Hermione nhắc.

'Và từ giờ anh sẽ để em viết cho bạn qua thư mà không phản đối gì nữa,' Ron nói hết, cáu kỉnh rõ ràng.

Hermione thấy quyết tâm ra vẻ lạnh nhạt của mình nứt vỡ khi cô hiểu nỗ lực tự sửa đổi với Ron khó khăn đến mức nào, người mà lòng tự trọng không cho phép anh nói xin lỗi quá thường xuyên. Vì vậy, cô ngập ngừng mỉm cười và nhẹ nhàng nói, 'Ổn mà Ron. Đừng lo lắng về điều đó.'

Vẻ nhẹ nhõm tuyệt đối hiện ra trên khuôn mặt tàn nhang của Ron. Anh nhăn nhở cười với Hermione, vui vẻ nói, 'Em muốn ăn trưa với anh không?'

Hermione mở miệng để chấp nhận lời mời, nhưng rồi cô nhớ tới lời khuyên của Shadow. _Có lẽ một chút khoảng cách sẽ giúp cho hai người… _Hermione lập tức ngậm miệng lại và cắn môi trầm ngâm.

Liệu Shadow có đúng không? Liệu cô và Ron có _nên_ tách xa nhau trong vài ngày không? Anh ấy cũng cảnh báo Hermione rằng lời khuyên của anh có thể không ổn, nhưng đó là lời khuyên duy nhất mà cô có…

'Hermione?'

Hermione ngẩng lên nhìn Ron. Nhẹ nhàng, cô thầm thì, 'Em rất tiếc, Ron, nhưng hôm nay em phải làm… làm vài việc.' Cô khó chịu, căm ghét bản thân vì lời nói dối trượt ra quá đỗi dễ dàng.

Ron xìu xuống. Nhưng thay vì tranh cãi, anh nói đơn giản, 'Được rồi. Gặp lại em trong bữa tối, Hermione.'

Và chỉ vậy, anh đứng lên, hiên ngang bước ra khỏi phòng.

Hermione nhìn chăm chăm vào bóng lưng xa dần của Ron, cô ước mình có thể chạy lại ôm chầm lấy anh, nói với anh rằng cô không muốn gì hơn một buổi chiều ở bên anh. Nhưng thay vì thế, cô kìm lại, nhớ tới lời khuyên của Shadow.

_Shadow._

Hermione không chắc mình nghĩ gì về anh ấy. Một mặt, anh cư xử như thể mình đang cố gắng hết sức để thay đổi và trở thành một con người tốt hơn bản thân trong quá khứ. Mặt khác, chút quá khứ anh kể làm Hermione hoảng sợ. Nhỡ anh ấy vẫn chưa hoàn toàn cải tà quy chính? Liệu bóng đêm (Hermione mỉm cười chế giễu trước sự chơi chữ này) của con người cũ có còn ẩn náu trong anh?

Thở dài, Hermione lùa tay vào mái tóc, tự hỏi tại sao cô lại tự làm khổ bản thân vì một người mà cô không quen biết. Chỉ đơn giản bằng cách hiện diện, Shadow đã làm rối tung cuộc sống của Hermione: đầu tiên là công việc của cô (chúng không nhận được nhiều chú ý như trước bởi Hermione dành hàng tiếng đồng hồ nhìn mông lung vào khoảng không và băn khoăn không biết khi nào bức thư tiếp theo đến), rồi Ron và bây giờ là chính bản thân cô.

Nhưng bất chấp những rắc rối mà anh gây ra, Hermione cảm nhận một lực hút không thể lí giải nổi đối với người đàn ông đáng thương, phức tạp này. Cô muốn giúp anh bỏ những vết sẹo của quá khứ lại phía sau, và lúc này, điều duy nhất cô có thể làm là viết thư trả lời anh.

Và cô đã làm vậy.

_Shadow thân mến,_

_Tôi vừa nhận được thư bạn sáng nay, và bây giờ tôi không thể ngăn mình hồi âm cho bạn. Thành thật mà nói, dành nhiều thời gian cho thử thách này thì không khôn ngoan lắm, nhưng – và tôi không biết bạn thì thế nào – tôi thích nó._

_Dường như mọi việc tôi làm gần đây là ngủ, ăn, làm việc, và viết thư cho bạn. Tôi cảm thấy mình không bao giờ có đủ thời gian ở Bộ. Tôi làm việc không mệt mỏi để tìm ra sự liên minh giữa các cựu Tử thần Thực tử, như tôi được giao, và tôi định là sẽ tìm ra một thế lực hắc ám mới. Nhưng dù tôi cố gắng thế nào chăng nữa thì việc ấy giống như cố dùng tay không giữ nước vậy: ngay khi tôi lật ra được nhiều bằng chứng hơn, vài thứ sẽ biến mất hoặc được chứng minh là sai lệch. Tôi thậm chí không thể diễn tả thành lời mình bực bội đến mức nào; không những việc đó chẳng dẫn đến đâu mà giữa nó và việc canh gác vài căn phòng ở Bộ, tôi hoàn toàn không có thời gian cho chính mình. May thay, gia đình và bạn bè đều rất ủng hộ và đủ chu đáo để ép tôi nghỉ ngơi hoặc đi chơi khi tôi cần._

_Về vấn đề của mình: tôi đã nhận được lời khuyên của bạn. Anh ấy đã nhận lỗi sáng nay và tôi thấy tội lỗi kinh khủng khi từ chối anh. Tuy nhiên, tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ thử điều bạn nói – duy trì chút khoảng cách giữa chúng tôi trong một thời gian. Tôi chỉ hi vọng nó sẽ thành công bởi tôi không hề muốn mối quan hệ của chúng tôi đổ vỡ._

_Tôi thực sự xin lỗi; lẽ ra không nên lảm nhảm về bản thân như vậy. Shadow… tôi đang suy nghĩ một việc. Có lẽ còn quá sớm để yêu cầu điều này nhưng liệu chúng ta có thể gặp mặt không? Tôi có thể choàng Áo khoác Tàng hình mình thường dùng khi làm nhiệm vụ để bạn không thấy tôi, và bạn có thể nghĩ cách khác để giấu thân phận của mình. Nghe có vẻ khó tin nhưng tôi muốn được nói chuyện trực tiếp với bạn. Nếu có thể, xin gửi cú cho tôi về địa điểm và thời gian._

_Mong nhận được hồi âm của bạn, _

_Starlight._

Hermione nhắm chặt mắt lúc cô thả chiếc bút lông ngỗng xuống. Cô thực sự viết ra điều đó sao? Đúng là cô đã ngầm suy nghĩ về khả năng gặp mặt Shadow. Nhưng… cô không định gợi ý nó _sớm_ thế này.

_Còn lúc nào thích hợp hơn bây giờ nữa?_ Trí óc cô động viên. _Anh ấy có vẻ đang rất buồn; mình chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ đón nhận cơ hội được nói chuyện mặt đối mặt thôi…_

Cầu rằng lời đề nghị của mình không quá khác người, Hermione nuốt khan và gấp lá thư lại. Cô sẽ niêm phong nó khi trở về phòng ngủ và sau đó gửi đi ngay lập tức.

Bây giờ thì Hermione có một nhiệm vụ hoàn toàn khác trong tâm trí: tìm bạn trai mình và xin lỗi.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**A/N: **Rút lại lời nói ở chap 1 là Draco không có em nào theo.

**Chương 8: Vẻ đẹp của những mơ ước bí mật**

Sáng hôm sau Draco tỉnh dậy nhờ ánh mặt trời chói lọi rọi vào mắt. Điều đầu tiên thôi thúc Draco là ôm lấy đầu, lăn sang cạnh giường và nôn thốc ra; tuy nhiên, cơn đau đầu như búa bổ không cho phép anh làm bất cứ điều gì ngoài than vãn khổ sở.

'Lydig,' anh rên rỉ, không thể cất giọng hơn một tiếng thì thầm.

May mắn thay phép thuật trói buộc con gia tinh vào Draco đảm bảo rằng nó sẽ nghe thấy Draco bất kể xa gần; và tất nhiên, Lydig xuất hiện tức thì cạnh giường Draco với một tiếng _tách_.

'Chủ Nhân cho gọi ạ?' Lydig the thé, cẩn thận liếc nhìn Draco cáu bẳn.

'Tìm gì đó làm cơn đau đầu của ta biến mất,' Draco lầm bầm vào gối, 'và kéo cái rèm chết tiệt lại; chỗ này sáng đến nỗi làm cả một thị trấn tỉnh ngủ đấy.'

Draco nghe tiếng bước chân gấp gáp của Lydig chạy đi làm việc ông chủ sai bảo. Khi cái rèm cuối cùng đã khép lại, Draco mở một mắt chờ đợi, chỉ vào trán và lẩm bẩm, 'Giờ làm gì đó với cái này đi.'

'Lydig – Lydig sợ là mình không biết làm thế nào thưa ngài –' Draco trừng mắt nhìn Lydig. Đôi tai quá khổ của con gia tinh rũ xuống, vẻ kinh hãi tột độ hiện lên trong đôi mắt lớn.

Draco cũng không có tâm trạng để trách mắng nó, nên thay vào đó, anh nói vẻ cam chịu, 'Vậy đi làm bữa sáng cho ta, sau đó ta sẽ cố điều chế gì đó để làm cơn đau đầu này chấm dứt.'

'Vâng thưa Chủ Nhân,' Lydig nhanh nhảu đáp, nghe nhẹ nhõm thấy rõ. Cúi thấp đầu, nó vội vàng ra khỏi phòng ngủ Draco.

Trong khi Draco chờ Lydig quay lại, anh ngây người nhìn chăm chú trần nhà đầy bụi. Anh cố gắng nhớ lại cái gì đã ám mình mua – và uống – một chai Cơn Phẫn Nộ Của Địa Ngục, nhưng anh không thể nghĩ ra bất cứ lí do gì để bào chữa cho hành động bốc đồng và ngu xuẩn ấy.

Một lúc sau, Draco bị xao nhãng bởi tiếng sột soạt cuối phòng ngủ. Nhấc đầu khỏi gối tầm ¼ inch (*), anh nhìn quanh và thấy, trong sự bối rối tột độ của bản thân, một con cú tuyết đang ngồi trong chiếc lồng bằng đồng trên nóc tủ quần áo.

'Cái quái –?'

Kí ức về cuộc ghé thăm Viện Cú hôm trước ùa về trong óc Draco, cắt ngang câu nói. Anh kiềm lại tiếng kêu bực bội khi nhận ra giờ đây anh bị mắc kẹt với con cú anh không hề muốn.

Con cú – tên nó là gì nhỉ? Latera, lão bán hàng nói vậy đúng không? – chớp chớp mắt với Draco. Draco trừng mắt nhìn lại.

'Được rồi!' anh nói to. Với tay đến bàn gần giường ngủ, các ngón tay nắm hờ tay cầm đũa phép, hướng về cái lồng chim (anh còn chẳng đủ sức mà nâng nó lên), và nghĩ, _Alohomora!_

Cánh cửa lồng bật mở cùng một tiếng lanh lảnh làm Draco áp chặt hai tay vào tai và rên rỉ đau đớn. Tuy nhiên, tiếng ồn không làm phiền anh nhiều bằng việc, sau khi cuối cùng đã được thả ra khỏi lồng, Latera lập tức bay đến ông chủ của mình, đáp lên đầu anh, ấn những móng vuốt sắc nhọn vào má anh để đứng vững hơn.

'A!' Draco thét, khua tay loạn xạ đuổi con cú ra khỏi mặt. 'Cút đi, con quái vật chết tiệt!'

Latera chỉ nhìn chăm chăm vào Draco, đôi mắt tròn màu hổ phách không đổi.

Sau một hồi, Draco ngừng chống cự. Anh mệt mỏi, đau đầu hơn bao giờ hết và đói bụng, Lydig vẫn chưa mang bữa sáng lên. Thở dài, anh vùi mặt vào gối, cáu kỉnh lầm bầm, 'Tốt nhất ngày hôm nay nên tuyệt hảo để bù đắp những chuyện này…'

Và hóa ra hôm đó quả thật trôi qua yên bình đến độ mọi suy nghĩ về buổi sáng khó chịu đều bay biến khỏi đầu Draco khi tối đến. Chỉ có một lí do cho việc này: thư của Starlight.

Đó là thứ đầu tiên Draco thấy khi bước vào văn phòng mình. Ai đó đã để nó trên bàn khi anh ra ngoài.

Draco băng qua căn phòng trong hai bước dài, hăm hở cầm lấy lá thư. Anh lật nó lên và nhìn vào dòng địa chỉ: không có gì ngoài chữ 'Shadow' giản dị viết bằng mực xanh lá. Anh bèn lật lại và phá dấu sáp niêm phong, háo hức muốn xem Starlight viết gì.

Sâu thẳm bên trong có gì đó nhức nhối khó chịu khi Draco mở tờ giấy da và vuốt phẳng nó. Anh biết sự bất an này đến từ những gì anh viết cho cô hôm trước; điều này làm anh lo lắng từ lúc thức dậy. Đáng tiếc là anh không nhớ nổi mình đã viết những thứ tồi tệ gì, và vì thế, anh lo sợ đọc hồi âm của Starlight.

Mất vài lần đọc thư trước khi Draco có thể hiểu đoạn cuối: Cô ấy muốn gặp anh. Trực tiếp.

Dạ dày anh hẫng xuống trước ý nghĩ này. Cô gợi ý anh cải trang để cả hai không biết nhau, nhưng vẫn… anh nôn nao chỉ với việc cô ấy sẽ nghĩ gì khi tìm ra anh là ai. Sợ hãi chạy trốn? Nhìn anh với ánh mắt kinh tởm?

'Mình phải nói không,' anh lẩm bẩm dữ dội với chính mình, bật đứng dậy và bắt đầu đi tới lui dọc văn phòng. 'Mình không thể gặp cô ấy. Không sớm thế này. Không, mình không làm được…'

Và dù anh lầm bầm những câu từ chối, Draco không thể không tưởng tượng sẽ thế nào nếu họ đơn giản ngồi xuống trò chuyện… trò chuyện với ai đó sẽ lắng nghe…

Chống lại mong muốn đó, Draco trở về bàn làm việc, nặng nề ngồi xuống ghế. Anh chăm chăm nhìn vào lá thư của Starlight vài phút, cố gắng trong vô vọng xem mình sẽ làm gì. Anh có nên đồng ý với yêu cầu của cô, đồng ý gặp cô và mạo hiểm tình bạn mong manh giữa họ? Hay anh nên chọn con đường anh toàn hơn, cô độc hơn và từ chối, một lựa chọn giúp anh trốn tránh đằng sau những trang giấy mãi mãi?

_Mày có thể đánh liều yêu một ai đó,_ giọng nói quỷ quyệt trong đầu Draco nhắc.

'Đừng nực cười như vậy!' Draco nói to thành tiếng. Anh trừng mắt giận dữ nhìn dấu sáp hình rái cá. 'Cô ấy có thể là một mụ phù thủy già 40 tuổi, lưng còng, da dẻ nhăn nheo!'

_Sao lại nông cạn như vậy?_ giọng nói quở trách. _Tự nhìn khuôn mặt mình đi…_

'Để ta yên,' Draco gầm gừ. Anh day day thái dương, cố tránh cơn đau đầu đang dần trở lại.

_Tốt thôi… nếu không phải tình yêu, thì ít nhất tình bạn sâu sắc cũng làm mày không thể chịu đựng việc cô ta không biết thân phận mình…_

'Điều ấy sẽ không xảy ra,' Draco kiên quyết khẳng định, ước rằng anh cũng chắc chắn về lời tuyên bố này như anh nói, 'Ta sẽ không để nó xảy ra. Đến giờ bọn ta đã viết thư cho nhau được 2 tuần và chúng ta chỉ là _bạn qua thư.'_

_Nếu chỉ vậy,_ giọng nói lầm bầm vẻ thích thú, _sao mày lại sợ sẽ làm cô ta hoảng hốt?_

'Ta nói để ta được yên!' Draco nói to, siết chặt mép bàn đến nỗi khớp xương trắng bệch. 'Ta sẽ làm việc đó!'

Câu nói bật khỏi miệng Draco trước khi anh có cơ hội cân nhắc chúng. Nhịp tim anh tăng lên nhanh chóng khi anh nhận ra rằng, một khi đã nói to điều này, anh không cách nào quay đầu và suy nghĩ lại về quyết định của mình.

'Chỉ là một buổi gặp mặt thôi,' anh tự trấn an bản thân bằng giọng trầm thấp, mở nắp lọ mực và nhúng đầu bút lông vào đó. 'Chỉ là một buổi gặp mặt…' anh khẽ lặp lại trước khi rút ra một mảnh giấy da mới tinh và nguệch ngoạc vài câu:

_Starlight thân mến,_

_Gặp tôi tối mai cạnh hồ ở công viên Sherwood. Không muộn quá 7 giờ. Mặc áo khoác và gõ nhẹ vào vai trái tôi khi bạn đến._

_Chân thành, Shadow_

Không muốn nghi ngờ thêm quyết định của mình, Draco vội vàng gấp lá thư lại ngay khi anh viết xong và nhét vào phong bì ghi 'Starlight'. Rồi Draco đứng dậy, tiến tới chỗ con cú của Bộ anh luôn giữ trong văn phòng.

Tuy nhiên, lúc anh chuẩn bị buộc thư vào chân con cú, anh nghe thấy một tiếng rúc trầm trầm đằng sau mình. Quay lại, anh thấy Latera trong lồng bằng đồng chằm chằm nhìn mình đầy trách móc. Thở dài, anh bỏ con cú của Bộ lại, đến chỗ Latera.

'Tốt nhất mày nên tìm cô ấy nhanh lên,' anh cằn nhằn, trừng mắt nhìn con cú của mình. Cái đầu nó nhấp nhô lên xuống như cam đoan với anh rằng nó sẽ làm vậy.

Khi bức thư đã được buộc chắc vào chân Latera, Draco ôm nó đến gần cửa sổ. Ngay lúc anh chuẩn bị tung con cú lên trời, anh dừng lại, nghiêm khắc nói, 'Ta mong mày sớm trở về với thư hồi âm của cô ấy.'

Latera mất kiên nhẫn xù lông và nhấp nhô cái đầu một lần nữa. Và rồi bay đi.

Draco nhìn Latera dần biến mất. Ngay khi con cú khuất bóng, anh thở dài đóng cửa sổ, băn khoăn không biết liệu việc đồng ý gặp mặt bạn qua thư của mình có phải điều đúng đắn không.

Không kể mối bận tâm về việc chấp thuận gặp mặt Starlight, Draco cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn rất nhiều khi đọc thư của cô. Khi bước ra khỏi văn phòng riêng để ăn trưa, anh thậm chí còn nhếch mép cười ẩn ý với một nữ Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu, làm cô này mặt đỏ bừng quay đi.

Ngay lúc Draco chuẩn bị đẩy cánh cửa dẫn ra phía ngoài văn phòng, anh thấy một bàn tay đặt trên cánh tay mình. Nhìn xuống, anh ngạc nhiên thấy bàn tay đó thuộc về Kay. Cô mỉm cười tươi tắn với anh và có vẻ đang rất muốn hỏi anh điều gì. 'Gì vậy?' anh ôn tồn nói, kiểm tra đồng hồ để ra hiệu rõ rằng anh đang trên đường đi đâu đó.

Kay cũng chú ý điều ấy và cô nhanh chóng thả cánh tay Draco. Tuy nhiên nụ cười rạng rỡ vẫn giữ nguyên trên khuôn mặt tròn, cô nói vui vẻ, 'Ngài Shacklebolt vừa bảo tôi đảm nhận vị trí trợ lý của ngài từ ngày mai ạ!'

Lông mày Draco nhướn lên. 'Gì cơ?'

'Tôi sẽ –'

'Tôi biết cô vừa nói gì,' Draco cáu kỉnh, cắt ngang câu trả lời của Kay. Anh thấy vẻ tổn thương lướt qua khuôn mặt cô, và anh hối hận vì giọng nói gắt gỏng của mình; tuy nhiên, anh đang quá bận rộn với tin tức đột ngột kia để để tâm xin lỗi cô.

_Anh xin một trợ lý từ bao giờ vậy?_ Draco tức giận nghĩ. Anh cẩn thận liếc nhìn Kay. Anh không ghét bỏ gì cô phù thủy trẻ; cô ấy, anh phải nói, sáng dạ hơn nửa số đồng nghiệp trong sở của anh. Tuy nhiên, Kingsley _biết_ là Draco thích làm việc một mình. Bên cạnh đó, vị trí của anh hầu như không phải làm gì: ngồi trong văn phòng và ra lệnh cho các Pháp sư Thủ tiêu cấp dưới không phải công việc cần hơn một người thực hiện.

'Ừm…' Draco cuối cùng cũng cất tiếng. Anh vẫn không chắc mình phải nói gì. 'Ừm… để tôi trao đổi với Shacklebolt về điều này được chứ Jamison?'

Kay trông hơi ỉu xìu trước câu trả lời của Draco, nhưng cô nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại và đáp chắc chắn. 'Vâng thưa ngài. Tôi không cản đường ngài nữa.'

'Cảm ơn,' Draco khuôn sáo nói. Anh nhìn Kay biến mất sau những dãy cubin trước khi quay lại và rời văn phòng.

_Shacklebolt đang nghĩ gì vậy, giao mình một trợ lý mà không nói với mình một tiếng, _Draco giận dữ nghĩ khi bước đến thang máy của Bộ. _Mình thậm chí còn không có việc cho cô ấy làm…_

Draco tiếp tục tức tối về sự bổ nhiệm này khi anh ra khỏi cửa thang máy ở tầng một, rời Bộ, băng qua con phố đến một tiệm trà nhỏ tên 'Brown's'.

Bước vào tòa nhà be bé, bàn chân anh tự động hướng tới bàn của mình: cái bàn ở góc xa nhất của tiệm; nơi anh ngồi ăn trưa mỗi ngày. Ngồi xuống, Draco không phải đợi quá vài giây trước khi nữ phục vụ hớt hải chạy về phía anh.

'Vẫn như thường lệ chứ, ngài Malfoy?' cô bồi bàn hăng hái hỏi.

Draco gật và người phục vụ lại chạy đi.

Trong khi Draco đợi bữa ăn của mình, anh hờ hững nhìn các khách hàng trong tiệm trà. Anh để ý vài phù thủy và pháp sư thường xuyên ăn trưa ở đây, cùng giờ với anh, hôm nay không có mặt. Điều này khá khó chịu bởi Draco đã quen nhìn họ ở những chiếc bàn quen thuộc.

Tuy nhiêu điều khiến Draco ngạc nhiên hơn nữa là sự hiện diện của hai khách hàng mới: Hermione Granger và Ron Weasley. Họ đang ngồi cách không xa anh lắm, trò chuyện nghiêm túc trong khi ăn bữa trưa của mình.

Sự tò mò nổi lên, Draco nheo mắt quan sát họ. Ron vô thức cầm tay Hermione, hào hứng kể lể gì đó, bàn tay còn lại khua khoắng để mô tả lời nói của mình. Hermione ngả người về phía trước, lắng nghe Ron nói, vẻ mê mệt hiện trên khuôn mặt.

Draco không thể không thấy chút bất mãn rằng Ron Weasley đang ngồi đối diện Hermione mà không phải người nào xứng đáng hơn. Hermione – người có trí thông minh mà anh đã học cách chấp nhận khi bản thân nhận ra cuộc đời không chỉ xoay quanh điểm số - luôn để lại ấn tượng với anh là một người chọn lựa những người quan trọng của mình với cùng sự cẩn trọng và suy xét cô có khi cân đo các nguyên liệu của một độc dược phức tạp hoặc nghiên cứu tài liệu cho một bài luận. Theo ý kiến của Draco thì Ron không phải gã đàn ông thông minh thành đạt đáng ra phải ở chỗ ấy.

'Xin lỗi, ngài Malfoy. Tôi mang đồ uống cho ngài.'

Draco thoát ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình bởi sự trở lại của cô bồi bàn.

Cô đang cầm cái khay có tách trà mâm xôi dại đầy đến miệng và miếng bánh trái cây lớn. Draco sẵn lòng nhận ly trà nhưng anh không gọi bánh trái cây, anh chọn cách không động vào nó mà nhìn đầy nghi ngờ.

'Quà tặng của bà Brown,' cô bồi bàn tươi cười giải thích. Cô một lần nữa chìa khay ra trước mặt Draco.

Nhún vai, Draco lấy miếng bánh trái cây và cảm ơn cô bồi bàn. Nhưng ngay khi cô lại biến mất sau quầy hàng, anh đẩy đĩa bánh trái cây ra xa.

Chế thêm đường và sữa vào trà, Draco nâng tách trà lên, nhấp thử một ngụm. Hoàn hảo. Anh mỉm cười, thích thú khi chất lỏng nóng rẫy làm ấm mình.

Nhấp thêm một ngụm, anh lại quan sát Hermione và Ron. Hermione dường như đã quên mất bữa trưa của mình trong khi ngược lại, Ron đang ngấu nghiến thức ăn xuống cái dạ dày không đáy của hắn. Draco cong môi vẻ kinh tởm trước cảnh đó, và một lần nữa, anh không thể không nghĩ thoáng qua rằng Hermione phải là một người phụ nữ cực kì dũng cảm và tốt bụng mới hẹn hò với một tên đần độn như Ron.

Càng quan sát cặp đôi, sự cô đơn trong Draco càng nhức nhối hơn. Dù anh chán ghét cả Hermione và Ron, nhưng anh ghen tị cách đôi mắt của họ sáng lên khi trò chuyện với nhau, cách họ cười âu yếm với nhau. Sự vui vẻ và nồng nhiệt ấy xa lạ với Draco; anh chưa bao giờ cảm thấy hay nhận được nó. Tất nhiên anh không hề để lộ ra điều đó, bởi trước đây rất lâu anh đã học được từ cha mình rằng tình yêu là một điểm yếu mà cha anh chưa bao giờ hoàn toàn giải thích lí do. Bất chấp điều này, Draco thầm mong muốn có cơ hội yêu và được yêu; và có lẽ sự khao khát này đã thu hút anh đến Starlight.

Ngay khi uống hết tách trà của mình, anh đặt nó xuống miếng lót ly và đứng dậy. Anh ném vài đồng Sickle bạc xuống bàn, nhanh chóng ra cửa tiệm trà. Ngang qua bàn Hermione và Ron, anh kiên quyết tránh nhìn hướng họ, thầm mong họ không chú ý mình.

Bước ra bên ngoài, anh liếc qua vai nhìn tiệm trà lần cuối cùng. Ánh mắt anh đụng phải đôi mắt nâu tò mò. Cau có, Draco lại quay đi. Tuy nhiên, khi anh rời vỉa hè băng qua con phố, anh vẫn cảm thấy cái nhìn chăm chú của Hermione dõi theo anh.

_(*) Nửa centimet =="_

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**Chương 9: Nơi không thể quay đầu lại**

Hermione hít thật sâu. Cảm giác mềm mượt như lụa của chiếc Áo khoác Tàng hình đưa cô trở lại với thực tế về việc mình sắp làm.

_Không biết mình có thể làm điều này không,_ cô thoáng nghĩ. Đôi mắt to của cô phản chiếu trong gương đong đầy sự sợ hãi không chắc chắn.

'Sao mình lại đề nghị điều đó nhỉ?' Hermione lầm bầm với chính mình, liếc nhìn lá thư của Shadow một lần nữa: lá thư có thời gian và địa điểm của cuộc gặp. Nó được dính trên tấm gương và cô đã nhìn nó suốt hai tiếng dù thuộc lòng từng từ trong đó.

Tiếng gõ cửa đột ngột kéo Hermione ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. Hermione vội vàng nhét Áo khoác Tàng hình dưới tấm chăn trước khi nói to, 'Mời vào.'

Là Ginny. Hermione thở dài nhẹ nhõm, ngồi xuống giường, cẩn thận để không xê dịch tấm ra trải giường khiến Ginny nhìn thấy tấm áo choàng.

'Ngồi đi,' Hermione nói, ra hiệu phía bên cạnh mình. Cô cười lo lắng, thầm mong Ginny không nhận ra sự hoang mang của cô.

Và như mọi lần, Ginny nhận ra. Điều đầu tiên cô nói khi ngồi xuống cạnh Hermione là 'Chị đang định làm gì vậy?'

'Không gì cả,' Hermione đáp, có lẽ hơi hấp tấp quá. 'Chị tưởng em là Ron.'

'Và tại sao chị lại không muốn gặp Ron?' Ginny nói, đôi mắt nâu lấp lánh sự hoài nghi và thích thú. 'Thôi nào Hermione, chị đang giấu giếm chuyện gì đó. Kể em nghe chuyện chị không muốn em biết đi!'

'Đừng ngớ ngẩn thế Ginny,' Hermione đáp lời cùng một nụ cười căng thẳng, 'Chị chẳng giấu giếm gì cả.' Cô kiểm tra đồng hồ khi nói câu ấy. 6.50 tối. Cô có 5 phút để giải quyết với Ginny và Độn Thổ đến công viên.

Ginny đang nói gì đó và Hermione vừa kịp quay lại để nghe câu '…. khác anh ấy sẽ kể với Harry và chị không muốn Harry dính dáng đến chuyện này.'

'Ừ,' Hermione lơ đễnh đáp. Cô nhìn đồng hồ lần nữa. 6.51. 'Nghe này Ginny,' cô nói, giọng hơi cao hơn bình thường, 'Chị xin lỗi nhưng chị có việc phải đi ra đây bây giờ.'

'Đi ra đây?' Ginny nhắc lại. Cô nhướn một bên lông mày. 'Ở đâu?'

'Gặp mặt', Hermione nói nhanh. 'Chị phải thay quần áo, gặp em sau nhé.'

Ginny từ từ đứng dậy. 'Sau là khi nào?' cô hỏi. Rõ ràng cô không có ý định rời phòng Hermione ngay.

'Một hoặc hai tiếng nữa,' Hermione đáp. Cô đẩy nhẹ vai Ginny. 'Xin em đấy Ginny, chị thực sự phải đi mà!'

Ginny cho phép mình bị dẫn ra khỏi phòng. Ngay trước khi Hermione đóng sập cửa, cô nói với vào, 'Tốt nhất chị nên kể cho em chị đi đâu sau khi về nhà, hoặc Ron sẽ biết điều này đấy!'

Cuối cùng cũng được ở một mình, Hermione vội vã đi vào phòng kiểm tra đồng hồ. 6.54.

Không chậm trễ, cô vồ lấy chiếc Áo khoác Tàng hình dưới chăn và khoác lên mình.

Hermione hít sâu lần cuối, thầm cầu nguyện rồi nhắm mắt lại, trong chớp mắt biến mất khỏi gác mái của Hang Sóc với một tiếng _pop_ bé xíu. Cô không hề biết rằng giây phút phòng ngủ của cô hóa thành màn đêm cũng là lúc cô lao vào vô vàn những sự kiện khiến cô không thể quay đầu.

Hermione run rẩy khi đến gần công viên Sherwood. Tấm Áo khoác Tàng hình cô cuốn chặt quanh mình không giúp ích được gì trong việc bảo vệ cô khỏi cơn gió mùa đông lạnh lẽo.

Không mất quá lâu để Hermione nhận ra mình đang ở đâu. May thay cô đã Độn Thổ đến một điểm không quá xa cái hồ và đi bộ đến đó cũng không quá 5 phút.

Khi đã quen dần với cái lạnh, Hermione nhìn quanh, cố lấy lại phương hướng. Shadow nói gặp anh ở cạnh hồ, tức là ở phía bắc công viên.

Hermione đi qua cánh cổng, dọc theo con đường rải sỏi uốn quanh những hàng cây bụi cỏ. Vội vàng sải bước, cô cố gắng hết sức lờ đi cảm giác nặng trĩu trong dạ dày. Đây rồi. Nơi không thể quay đầu lại. Sau khi gặp mặt Shadow, anh ấy sẽ không chỉ là một cái tên, một lá thư, những lời nói an ủi. Anh ấy _có thực_.

Càng đến gần hồ, sự lo lắng trong Hermione càng thắt chặt lại. Điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi hai người họ gặp nhau? Và anh ấy cải trang như thế nào? Nhỡ anh ấy không ở đó thì sao?

Cố xóa bỏ những ý nghĩ lo âu khỏi tâm trí, Hermione đi tiếp, bước chân không hề nao núng. Dường như chưa đầy một phút sau, cô đến hồ.

Không có chút khó khăn nào để tìm ra Shadow. Trong công viên không còn ai khác – người có một nửa trí não cũng không dám lang thang trong thời tiết gió rét này – sự chú ý của Hermione ngay lập tức bị thu hút bởi dáng người cô độc đứng dưới cây liễu. Anh xoay lưng về phía cô vậy nên tất cả những gì cô có thể thấy là chiếc áo choàng đen.

Trái tim Hermione đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực. Một lúc lâu sau cô vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ, nhìn chăm chăm vào anh. Đầu cô nhẹ bẫng hơn những gì cô nhớ. Cô có dám đến gần anh ấy không?

Chân cô đã trả lời câu hỏi đó. Không thể kiềm chế bản thân, Hermione tiến một bước, rồi một bước nữa, và một bước nữa, cho đến khi cô vững vàng tiến đến bóng người mặc áo choàng kia. Đến gần, cô để ý thấy mái tóc và đôi găng tay anh đeo đều mang màu đen hắc ín như chiếc áo choàng.

Cuối cùng, Hermione đã đứng ngay đằng sau anh. Đây rồi. Hít một hơi thật sau, cô nâng bàn tay run run và khẽ chạm vào bên vai trái.

Đôi vai Shadow cứng đờ lại. Chầm chậm, anh quay lại đối diện với Hermione, và khi anh làm vậy, cô chỉ có thể khẽ há hốc miệng.

Anh đeo một chiếc mặt nạ trắng che gần hết khuôn mặt. Thứ duy nhất Hermione có thể nhìn thấy là đôi mắt xám nhạt, đôi môi và cái cằm.

Hermione lần mò dưới tấm áo choàng đến khi những ngón tay nắm vào tay cầm đũa phép. Nâng lên, cô chạm nó vào cổ mình và nghĩ, _Dissimulo vocis._ Rồi nhắm chặt mắt, cô thì thầm bằng giọng thấp hơn bình thường, 'Xin chào.'

Thật khó chịu, Draco không thể không chú ý, khi nghe một giọng nói trò chuyện với mình trong hư không. Anh không chắc phải nhìn vào đâu, nên anh quyết định giữ mắt thẳng hướng trước mặt, nhẹ nhàng đáp lại, 'Xin chào, Starlight.'

Có tiếng sột soạt nho nhỏ; rồi cô khẽ nói, 'Lại đây ngồi xuống với tôi.'

Draco lần theo tiếng bước chân đến băng ghế gần đó. Không chắc phải ngồi đâu, anh để cô chạm vào cánh tay mình và dẫn anh đến bên ghế trống. Ngay khi ngồi xuống cạnh cô, anh quay lại, cầu mong cô không nhận ra mình dưới lớp mặt nạ.

Anh phải thừa nhận ý tưởng cho màn cải trang này đến từ thời gian anh làm Tử thần Thực Tử. Nhưng thay vì mặc áo trùm đầu, anh đổi màu sắc và độ dài của tóc với một câu thần chú đơn giản. Mặt nạ của anh cũng khác của bọn chúng: thay vì hình bán đầu lâu, nó giống mặt nạ mà khách khứa hay đeo trong vũ hội hóa trang hơn.

'Starlight,' anh nói nhỏ, cẩn thận giữ giọng mình trầm và nhẹ nhàng hơn để không lộ thân phận. Anh không sử dụng thần chú thay đổi giọng nói đơn giản vì anh thích nói bằng giọng của chính mình hơn.

'Tôi xin lỗi vì bắt bạn ra ngoài thế này –'

'Không sao,' Draco nhanh chóng trấn an, cắt lời cô. 'Dù sao tôi cũng muốn nói chuyện trực tiếp với bạn.'

'Tôi cũng vậy.' Cô dừng trước khi thêm vào, 'Tôi không nghĩ mình có thể hiểu hết lá thư của bạn chỉ với vài dòng chữ.'

Draco gật. Anh lo lắng chỉnh lại mặt nạ, khẽ khàng nói, 'Tôi đã viết gì vậy?'

'Ý bạn là sao?' cô ngạc nhiên hỏi.

Draco nuốt khan, nhận ra câu nói của mình nghe tệ đến mức nào. 'Tôi – tôi không chú ý lắm,' anh giải thích, không muốn để lộ lí do tại sao anh không nhớ nổi, 'Tôi hơi rối trí lúc viết nó.'

Starlight im lặng một lúc trước khi nhẹ nhàng nói, 'Ra vậy.'

Draco quay đầu nhìn mặt hồ đóng băng. Dù anh không biết chính xác Starlight đang nhìn gì, nhưng anh có thể cảm thấy cô đang chằm chằm quan sát mình theo cách làm anh thấy như một con thú đang được trưng bày vậy.

Một lúc sau, Starlight lại nói: 'Bạn nhờ tôi giúp đỡ. Bạn nói rằng gần đây bạn đã khác, rằng bạn muốn nỗ lực thay đổi và trở thành người mà không ai né tránh hay nghi ngờ.'

Ngay khi những câu nói ập đến Draco, cảm giác kinh hãi dâng trào trong anh. Anh không định tỏ ra yếu ớt như vậy, trải lòng mình ra như vậy. Nghiến răng, anh cố giữ im lặng để Starlight tiếp tục kể về những lời cầu xin anh đã viết.

'Bạn ổn chứ?'

Draco lạnh lùng gật đầu, cảm thấy gò má nóng lên trước sự quan tâm trong giọng nói Starlight. 'Tôi xin lỗi, tôi đã ngủ gật. Tôi – đó không phải những gì tôi định viết, thế thôi.'

Một sự im lặng kéo dài. Draco thấy cơn gió mùa đông lạnh buốt vờn xung quanh mình, nhưng anh không để ý tới nhiệt độ ngoài trời dần tụt xuống; thay vào đó, anh đang nát óc nghĩ chủ đề để tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện. Starlight có càng ít thời gian nhìn chằm chằm anh càng tốt.

'Bạn làm việc trong sở nào vậy?' cuối cùng anh cũng hỏi, câu nói lúng túng thoát ra khỏi đôi môi lạnh giá.

'Tôi không nói cho bạn được đúng không?' Starlight trêu chọc đáp. Draco ngạc nhiên trước sự khác biệt của một thoáng đùa vui trong giọng nói ngọt ngào nhưng không-hề-nghiêm-nghị của cô.

'Có lí,' anh đồng ý cùng một nụ cười nhẹ. 'Vậy bạn muốn nói về chuyện gì?'

Starlight thở dài thành tiếng. 'Tôi nghĩ có lẽ chúng ta nên nói về… bạn.'

Draco nhăn mặt. Anh biết điều này sẽ xảy ra, nhưng vẫn không thể ngăn mình cảm thấy như có một cục đá trôi xuống họng khi cô cuối cùng cũng thốt lên điều đó. 'Còn gì để kể chứ?'

'Tôi…' Giọng cô hơi ngập ngừng. 'Tôi đoán tất cả những gì tôi có thể nói là tôi ở đây vì bạn, đúng chứ?'

'Đúng.'

'Nhưng bạn hỏi tôi làm thế nào để trở thành một người dễ chịu hơn. Tôi nghĩ có lẽ… có lẽ nếu chúng ta gặp nhau thường xuyên, bạn có thể thoải mái hơn khi nói chuyện với những người khác.'

Draco cau mày, ghét tình trạng bản thân bị miêu tả thảm hại như vậy. 'Có lẽ,'anh nói ngờ vực.

'Chỉ là một gợi ý thôi; Xin lỗi, tôi diễn đạt tệ quá.'

'Không sao,' Draco đáp, ước gì anh có thể vươn tay chạm vào vai cô. Điều đó làm anh biết có gì đó hữu hình trước mặt mình.

'Tôi làm lành với anh ấy rồi,' Starlight đột nhiên lẩm bẩm.

'Gì cơ?'

'Bạn trai tôi.'

'Ồ… vậy sao?' Draco ép mình tỏ ra vui mừng cho cô.

'Ừm,' cô đáp bằng giọng Draco không thể đọc ra. 'Xin lỗi, tôi đã thử điều bạn nói nhưng nó không hiệu quả. Tôi không thể tránh xa anh ấy, và cũng gần Giáng Sinh…'

'Tất nhiên,' Draco nói nhanh, không muốn Starlight biết anh hơi thất vọng vì cô không làm theo lời khuyên của mình. 'Tôi mừng vì bạn đã làm theo những gì bạn cho là tốt nhất.'

'Tôi không biết nữa.' Cô thở dài. 'Tôi không nên quá bực dọc vì chuyện như vậy; vẫn còn nhiều thứ đáng lo hơn. Có lẽ bạn cũng biết rồi, nhưng Edna Malkin, chủ cửa hàng Madam Malkin's, được phát hiện chết trong tiệm mình tối qua. Không ai biết ai giết bà ấy hoặc tại sao, nhưng gã pháp sư để lại Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám lơ lửng trên xác bà ấy, và… ừm, nhiều năm rồi Dấu Hiệu đó không xuất hiện…'

Draco lo lắng kéo tay áo trái xuống thấp hơn một chút, điều này đã trở thành thói quen vô thức của anh. Anh thoáng băn khoăn không biết Starlight sẽ nghĩ gì khi thấy hình đầu lâu lưỡi rắn được tìm thấy lơ lưng trên xác của Edna Malkin in dấu trên cánh tay trái anh.

'… giao nhiệm vụ, đương nhiên bởi cuộc tìm kiếm tôi đang đảm nhận chẳng dẫn đến đâu,' Starlight đang nói khi Draco tập trung trở lại. 'Tôi phải đến đó điều tra vào sáng sớm mai trước khi Nhật báo Tiên tri đánh hơi được tin này.'

Draco cười thầm trong bụng, quyết định không chỉ ra Starlight vừa tự phá quy tắc bản thân bằng cách gián tiếp nói anh biết cô làm trong Sở Thi hành Luật Pháp thuật, sở duy nhất ở Bộ giải quyết các vụ bắt bớ Pháp sư Hắc ám và điều tra vụ án. Thay vào đó, anh khẽ nói, 'Tôi rất tiếc công việc của bạn lại chiếm nhiều thời gian đến vậy. Bạn có thể rời đi bất cứ lúc nào nếu bạn cần ngủ thêm để tỉnh táo vào sáng mai.'

'Cảm ơn,' Starlight nói giọng biết ơn, 'nhưng không cần đâu. Tôi bắt đầu quen ngủ ít buổi đêm rồi. Tôi thường ngủ bù vào buổi sáng, thỉnh thoảng còn trong giờ làm việc của những ngày chán nản ấy.' Cô khẽ cười, Draco nhanh chóng quyết định cô nên làm vậy thường xuyên hơn bởi cô có tiếng cười rất hay, không quá khàn đục hay không quá khúc khích.

'Công việc của bạn chắc phải tất bật lắm,' Draco nhận xét, ước rằng đôi găng ít nhất có thể bảo vệ những ngón tay dần cứng lại vì lạnh của anh.

'Đôi lúc đúng là vậy,' cô thừa nhận, 'nhưng tôi không muốn nó thay đổi. Kì lạ là tôi thích lịch trình bận rộn và sự căng thẳng chất chồng lên mình. Đó là việc tôi muốn, làm việc không ngừng nghỉ. Vấn dề duy nhất là vị trí trong sở của tôi phải hoạt động khá nhiều, mà tôi thì thích ngồi sau bàn làm việc giấy tờ hơn.'

'Ra vậy.'

'Tôi làm bạn thấy chán đúng không?'

'Không một chút nào. Chuyện về tôi chẳng có gì khiến bạn hứng thú được lâu cả, tôi thích nghe bạn nói hơn.

Có tiếng sột soạt nho nhỏ mà Draco đoán là do Starlight lắc đầu. 'Không đâu,' cô nói, 'Hãy kể về bản thân bạn đi.'

'Thật ra tôi đã giải thích tất cả trong lá thư đầu tiên rồi,' Draco nhăn nhó nói. Anh không thêm vào anh là một cựu Tử thần Thực tử hay nói niềm đam mê bí mật của mình là điều chế độc dược.

'Không thể là tất cả về bạn được.'

Draco mím môi, không trả lời câu hỏi của cô. Anh biết mình đang tỏ ra thô lỗ nhưng anh cũng không cố xin lỗi mà thay vào đó, chuyển chủ đề. 'Tôi ngạc nhiên cuộc trò chuyện lại diễn ra suôn sẻ như thế. Tôi cứ nghĩ việc chúng ta biết quá ít về nhau sẽ cản trở việc chuyện trò tự nhiên cơ đấy.'

'Tôi cũng nghĩ thế,' Starlight khẽ đáp.

Một khoảng lặng dài, trong lúc đó Draco kinh ngạc khi thấy bông hoa héo tự nâng mình lên khỏi nền đất đóng băng lơ lửng trước mũi mình. Rồi anh nhớ ra Starlight đang mặc Áo khoác Tàng Hình – anh gần như quên béng điều đó và tự trách vì để bản thân chấp nhận thực tế anh đang nói chuyện với không khí – và ngầm hiểu có lẽ cô ấy đang nhặt nó lên.

Draco cau mày trước những cánh hoa tàn rũ xuống. 'Thật buồn khi mọi thứ đều chết khi sương giá tràn đến.'

'Nhưng tất cả đều tiếp tục sinh sôi phát triển khi xuân về mà đúng không?'

'Không phải tất cả mọi thứ.'

Lại một khoảng lặng nữa, lần này dài hơn lần trước. Rồi Starlight lên tiếng, 'Và mầm sống mới lại vươn lên từ những gì còn sót lại của những thứ đã chết đi, như lá khô ấy. Việc ấy làm mọi thứ đáng giá hơn rất nhiều, bạn có nghĩ thế không?'

Draco nhún vai, điều chỉnh chiếc mặt nạ lần nữa. 'Còn tùy thuộc vào cách nhìn nhận của bạn. Bạn có nghĩ cuộc sống mới tốt đẹp hơn cuộc đời cũ không?'

'Đương nhiên tốt hơn rồi. Tiến hóa đòi hỏi sự cải thiện giữa các thế hệ mà.'

'Tiến hóa? Tôi sợ rằng mình không đủ tập trung trong lớp Lịch sử Pháp thuật khi nó được nhắc đến…'

Starlight lại cười, sự ấm áp dịu dàng chạy dọc sống lưng Draco. 'Đừng ngốc thế,' cô trách, 'tiến hóa không phải lịch sử; nó là lí do – logic – khoa học.'

'Ra thế,' Draco đáp, mặc dù anh không hiểu lắm. Đoán rằng đó là thứ Starlight được học khi lớn lên trong thế giới Muggle, anh đổi chủ đề lần nữa. 'Có lẽ bạn nên về… Gần 9 giờ rồi và tôi nghĩ gia đình đang đợi bạn đấy.'

'Ồ!' Starlight nói to, bật dậy. Bàn tay cô sượt qua vai Draco, sự tiếp xúc đầu tiên kể từ khi họ gặp nhau.

Draco cũng đứng dậy, nhưng chỉ sau khi nhặt bông hoa Starlight vội vàng làm rơi. Anh nhét nó vào túi áo rồi nói, 'Tôi sẽ sớm viết thư cho bạn.'

'Hi vọng thế,' giọng Starlight vang lên đâu đó bên trái anh. Cô có vẻ chần chừ khi nói câu tiếp theo. 'Tôi – tôi trước khi đi còn một câu hỏi nữa.'

'Là gì vậy?'

'Bạn bao nhiêu tuổi?'

Draco nhướn một bên lông mày, hành động mà Starlight không thể thấy bởi chiếc mặt nạ che gần hết khuôn mặt Draco. 'Có thể nói tôi là bạn thuở bé… người quen của Harry Potter.'

Starlight thoáng im lặng. Draco đợi, mong cô nói tuổi của mình, nhưng một lúc lâu sau có tiếng _pop _nhỏ, và anh biết mình lại ở một mình.

Để chắc chắn, Draco mò mẫm trong không khí trước mặt mình. Không có gì rắn chắc cả. Thở dài nhẹ nhõm, anh không chờ mà chĩa đũa phép vào chiếc mặt nạ và lẩm bẩm, _'Emoveo'._ Chiếc mặt nạ không còn bị giữ bởi phép thuật, lập tức rơi xuống tay anh.

Draco im lặng nhìn xung quanh một lần nữa. Anh nhét đũa phép và mặt nạ vào túi, tập trung vào căn phòng khách trong căn hộ của mình rồi Độn Thổ về nhà.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N:** Ồ, Tonks và Lupin trong này vẫn còn sống.

Cảm ơn Vân Anh đã góp ý chỉnh sửa chương này. Cảm ơn chị Scarlett đã tra cứu giùm em về Pepper-up potion.

**Chương 10: Nhà**

Khi Hermione tái xuất hiện ở phòng ngủ gác mái Hang Sóc, đêm đã xuống. Vài ngôi sao cùng vầng trăng bạc rải rác thưa thớt trên nền trời đen như hắc ín, nhưng ngoài chúng ra chỉ có bóng đêm thăm thẳm.

Giây phút chân Hermione chạm sàn phòng, cô cởi chiếc Áo choàng và lao nhanh ra cửa. Trên đường, cô chộp lấy mẩu giấy ghi chú bà Weasley để lại trên bàn cạnh giường ngủ. Xuống đến chiếc cầu thang ngoằn ngoèo, thầm cầu mong không ai ngoài Ginny chú ý sự vắng mặt của mình, cô đọc lướt mấy câu ngắn nguệch ngoạc trên giấy cùng một cái cau mày ngày càng sâu.

Hóa ra sự vắng mặt của Hermione vẫn chưa bị phát hiện và may thay, Ginny vẫn chưa nói với bất cứ ai về điều đó. Mọi người đang tụ họp trong phòng khách, trò chuyện vui vẻ bên cốc socola nóng cùng bia bơ. Hermione đứng một lúc ở chân cầu thang, cố kìm xuống cảm giác ghen tị nhức nhối tràn đến khi cô nhìn cảnh tượng ấm cúng dễ chịu trước mặt. Rõ ràng các bạn của cô nghĩ họ có thể tiếp tục mà không có cô.

Sau một hồi, Hermione lắc đầu, điên cuồng tự nhắc nhở có lẽ họ làm vậy vì nghĩ cô bận làm việc và không muốn quấy rầy. Gượng cười, cô bước vào phòng, vui vẻ nói, 'Chào mọi người.'

Tiếng trò chuyện lắng xuống khi tất cả cùng quay lại nhìn Hermione. Ron là người đầu tiên đứng dậy, bước ra ôm cô.

'Hermione,' anh mỉm cười nói, nghịch ngợm mấy lọn tóc xõa ra của cô. 'Mọi người tưởng em đang bận nên không gọi em xuống.'

_Đấy thấy chưa,_ một giọng nói trấn an trong đầu Hermione, cô mỉm cười và ôm lại Ron. _Chẳng có lí do gì mà họ lại không muốn mình ở đây cả._

Mọi nghi ngờ đều bốc hơi, Hermione ngồi xuống một trong những chiếc ghế sofa mòn vẹt của nhà Weasley, giữa Harry và Ron. Tất cả đều thật sự vui vẻ khi cuối cùng cô đã tham gia với họ, cuộc trò chuyện lại tiếp tục. Cặp sinh đôi Weasley đang thuật lại một trong những trải nghiệm ngớ ngẩn nhất với khách hàng trong khi bà Weasley tỏ thái độ bị xúc phạm khủng khiếp, Ron, Harry và Ginny bắt đầu bàn về vụ sát hại Edna Malkin.

'Chúng em nghĩ Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám đó có thể là đồ giả,' Ginny giải thích với Hermione.

'Ồ… mấy bồ thực sự nghĩ vậy sao?' Hermione nói, hi vọng nghe không xa cách như cô đang thấy. Cô vẫn đang nghĩ về cuộc trò chuyện với Shadow.

'Anh không thấy vậy,' Ron xen vào, cau mày. 'Như anh đã nói với Kingsley, vẫn còn rất nhiều Tử thần Thực tử đang lẩn trốn… ai trong số chúng cũng có thể dễ dàng làm điều đó.'

'Nhưng kì lạ là bọn chúng lại ra khỏi nơi ẩn nấp chỉ để giết một chủ tiệm quần áo sao?' Harry chỉ ra. 'Mình vừa nói chuyện với Malfoy về tình hình của chúng; Chúng đang tìm mọi cách lẩn trốn thế giới pháp thuật và mình ngờ chúng lại lộ mình chỉ vì trò cũ rích này.'

'Đồng ý,' Ginny nói. Cô đang thoải mái rúc vào Harry trong một tư thế mà Hermione và Ron không thể làm mà không cảm thấy xấu hổ. 'Có cả đống tội phạm ngoài kia có thể thực hiện việc đó giống một trò tiêu khiển bệnh hoạn.'

'Bà ấy có thể có thứ chúng muốn,' Ron cãi. Đôi mắt anh đột nhiên sáng lên như thể một ý tưởng tuyệt vời vừa nảy ra trong óc. 'Này, mình đoán chúng đang tìm kiếm một thủ lĩnh mới! Có thể Malkin biết nơi tìm ra gã đó.'

'Cũng là một khả năng,' Harry tán thành, nhưng vẫn có vẻ hoài nghi. Anh quay qua Hermione. 'Bồ nghĩ sao Hermione?'

'Mình không chắc lắm,' Hermione đáp, hơi lúng túng vì bỗng nhiên bị kéo vào cuộc tranh luận của họ. 'Bức thư bác Weasley để trên bàn giường ngủ khi mình ra ngoài là của Dawlish; Mình phải đi điều tra hiện trường vụ án vào sáng mai. Mình chắc chắn sẽ cho mọi người biết nếu mình phát hiện được gì.'

'Em nghe nói vài Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu cũng được giao nhiệm vụ điều tra hiện trường,' Ginny thấp giọng nói.

'Thật sao?' Hermione ngạc nhiên. 'Chị tưởng họ chỉ lo bắt giữ tội phạm thôi mà.'

'Đa số là vậy,' Harry giải thích, 'nhưng có một số ít giúp giải quyết các vụ án mạng và tội ác liên quan đến pháp sư hắc ám, canh gác phòng khi tên tội phạm quay lại hoặc giúp đỡ các Thần Sáng thu thập chứng cứ.' Anh ngừng lại rồi thêm, 'Malfoy là một trong số đó.'

'Malfoy?' Ron nói to giận dữ. 'Hắn có vai vế khá cao trong sở đấy nhỉ?'

Hermione không thể trách Ron; Pháp sư Thủ Tiêu và Thần Sáng là hai bộ phận liên kết khá chặt chẽ với nhau, nên việc Draco chỉ huy cũng đồng nghĩa anh ta là người giám sát họ.

'Đúng vậy.' Harry nhăn nhở trước khuôn mặt giận dữ y hệt nhau của các bạn mình. 'Cậu ta không quá tệ đâu, Malfoy ấy. Mọi người phải hiểu những gì đã xảy ra để thực sự thông cảm cho Malfoy.'

'Và anh biết không?' Ginny nói, nhấp nhổm nhoài người về phía trước. 'Anh ta có kể tại sao lại có những vết sẹo đó không?'

Harry rùng mình lắc đầu. 'Cậu ta hơi… ơ… nhạy cảm mỗi khi nói đến những vết sẹo. Nhưng cậu ta đã thay đổi rất nhiều.'

Ron khịt mũi. 'Nhảm nhí,' anh ngoan cố nói. 'Một khi đã là một gã nhát cáy thì luôn luôn là một gã nhát cáy, mình nói vậy đó.'

'Mình tin bồ, Harry,' Hermione đáp, đảo tròn mắt với Ron. 'Nhớ bồ đã nói gì với bọn này vào năm thứ sáu không? Rõ ràng anh ta đã định rút lui kể từ hồi đó. Dù đôi lúc anh ta khó ưa thật, nhưng khó mà không thấy thương hại anh ta.'

'Vậy hắn chỉ "thay đổi" bản thân vì nỗi sợ mà thôi,' Ron cay độc nói, ' và điều đó càng chứng tỏ hắn là một thằng hèn và một tên khốn.'

'Ron, thôi đi,' Hermione cảnh cáo.

'Dù sao thì,' Harry nói, phối hợp ăn ý với cố gắng của Hermione để chuyển chủ đề, 'Robards giao bồ làm những giấy tờ gì vậy Hermione?'

'Giấy tờ?'

'Ừ, việc bồ làm trước khi xuống dưới này ấy. Bồ đang làm việc đúng không?'

'Ồ! Đương nhiên rồi.' Hermione lo lắng liếc Ginny qua vai Harry, người đang nhìn xoáy vào cô. 'Mình đang đọc báo cáo gần đây về vụ người sói tấn công ở Bristol. Họ nghĩ Fenrir đã trở lại.'

'Fenrir Grayback?' Harry nói. Lông mày anh nhướn lên hoài nghi. 'Lần trước nghe nói hắn đã chết rồi mà.'

Hermione nhún vai. 'Một phù thủy và người chồng Muggle của cô ta báo là đã thấy hắn ở cánh rừng cạnh nhà họ trước khi hắn biến mất. Việc này xảy ra hai tiếng trước vụ tấn công không xa đó lắm.' Lời khẳng định này là chuẩn xác bởi cô đã lướt qua bản báo cáo trước khi đi gặp Shadow.

'Em chắc không? Ý anh là, khó nhận biết người sói…'

'Được rồi, Ron, em biết,' Hermione thở dài. 'Em sẽ hỏi thầy Lupin khi thầy đến thăm vào Giáng Sinh. Mẹ anh _có _nói thầy và cô Tonks sẽ qua đúng không?'

'Ừ,' Ron quả quyết.

Ginny và Harry cùng nhe răng cười, họ đều đặc biệt yêu quý cặp đôi. 'Em không gặp cô Tonks mấy năm rồi,' Ginny nói, mắt sáng lấp lánh. Hermione cười. 'Em gặp cô ấy ở sở mỗi ngày mà Ginny.'

'Nhưng đó toàn là công việc,' Ginny khăng khăng. 'Có cô ấy và thầy Lupin ở đây sẽ vui lắm đây; họ chưa ghé qua kể từ đầu cuộc chiến đến giờ.'

Hermione không thể không đồng ý. Cô _nhớ_ thầy Lupin khủng khiếp; ông là giáo viên yêu thích của cô hồi còn ở Hogwarts và đã cứu mạng cô vô số lần trong cuộc chiến. Thi thoảng họ cũng viết thư, nhưng việc đó không giống với việc có ông bên cạnh. Tonks cũng vậy, sẽ vui lắm khi cô ấy trở về, và Hermione chắc chắn sự hiện diện của cô sẽ khuấy động tinh thần lễ hội ở tất cả mọi người.

'Vậy Hermione,' Ginny tiếp tục, đôi mắt lấp lánh đầy ẩn ý, dựa vào Harry (người bắt đầu hăng say kể với Ron về bữa trưa cùng Oliver Woods) và nhìn Hermione, 'buổi tối của chị thế nào?'

Hermione dí một ngọn tay lên môi mình, lườm Ginny, sự biểu thị không lời rằng không nên nhắc đến chuyện kia khi có mặt bạn trai họ. Ginny cười tự mãn và không nói gì khác, nhưng rõ ràng khi chỉ còn hai người họ, thoát khỏi các thành viên trong gia đình, cô sẽ không ngần ngại tra hỏi chi tiết Hermione.

Trong một thoáng, Hermione thở dài nhẹ nhõm, dựa vào lưng ghế sofa. Nhắm mặt lại, cô để sự ấm áp của căn phòng, mùi hương quyến rũ của socola nóng và tiếng ồn ào trò chuyện tràn qua mình, xoa dịu sự lo lắng trong cô.

Tâm trí cô lại nhớ đến hai giờ trò chuyện đầu tiên giữa cô và Shadow. Cô tưởng tượng anh ngồi cạnh mình, khuôn mặt đeo mặt nạ quay nghiêng, đôi tay đeo găng nắm chặt lại. Cách nói chuyện trang nhã, thông minh của anh làm cô thấy dễ chịu. Không một phần nào trong cô có thể phủ nhận tình cảnh quái lạ suốt hai tiếng họ ở với nhau.

Hermione rùng mình, nhớ lại vẻ lo lắng trên đôi môi mỏng của anh khi anh nói chuyện với cô, đôi mắt xám cuộn xoáy những căm giận, chán ghét và buồn bã – tất cả cùng một lúc. Thật khó chịu khi cô không thể khẳng định cô có biết anh hay không; dù chút khuôn mặt anh cô thấy đã dần tạo thành một hình ảnh lờ mờ vương vấn trong góc khuất tâm trí, cô vẫn không thể nghĩ ra một cái tên và danh tính nào hết. Cô chỉ biết chắc anh ấy đã học ở trường với Harry, tức là anh có thể trạc tuổi cô.

Thở dài, Hermione day day thái dương, cố đuổi những kí ức về Shadow đi. Bây giờ cô phải tập trung vào những gì trước mắt: bạn thân, gia đình thứ hai của mình, và quan trọng hơn cả, bạn trai cô.

'Ron,' cô đột nhiên gọi.

Ron nhướn một bên lông mày. 'Gì vậy Hermione?'

'Sáng mai em phải đến hiện trường vụ sát hại Malkin, nhưng em rảnh buổi chiều. Anh có phải làm việc lúc đó không?'

'Anh nghĩ mình sẽ xong lúc 2 giờ, nhưng đây chưa phải tuyên bố chính thức đâu nhé; Anh còn phải hỏi Robards… dạo này ông ấy bóc lột anh khiếp lắm, ông này…'

Hermione đảo mắt. 'Anh chỉ nói thế vì ông ấy cố bắt anh ở yên trong văn phòng còn anh thì thích chạy quanh, ếm Giám ngục và pháp sư hắc ám.'

Cười nhăn nhở, Ron cúi xuống hôn vào môi Hermione. 'Em hiểu anh quá rõ mà.'

'Ước gì là vậy,' Hermione lầm bầm, không chắc mình có ý đó thật không, nhưng Ron dường như không nghe thấy bởi anh đã quay lại trò chuyện cùng Harry. Hermione cau mày, cảm thấy lời mời ăn trưa cô định nói với Ron tan biến ngay trước khi kịp thốt ra.

Với một tiếng thở dài, Hermione đứng dậy chúc các thành viên còn lại trong gia đình, Harry và Ginny, ngủ ngon. Cô không đợi họ đáp lời, trèo vội lên cầu thang đến phòng ngủ, mong muốn mãnh liệt giấc ngủ sẽ tạm thời ổn định những suy nghĩ rối bời bất an của mình.

Sáng hôm sau Hermione tỉnh dậy với cảm giác sợ hãi trong lòng. Không thể cắt nghĩa nguyên nhân, cô xuống giường, đánh răng, thay quần áo trong chưa đầy ba phút. Cô nhìn đồng hồ, vội vã ra khỏi phòng, kiểm tra xem mình còn đủ thời gian để ăn quáng quàng bữa sáng không. Vẫn còn kịp.

Khi xuống lầu, cô ngạc nhiên thấy tất cả mọi người vẫn đang say ngủ, trừ bà Weasley.

'Ron vẫn đang ngủ ạ?' Hermione hỏi, lê bước đến bà Weasley và liếc nhìn chất lỏng đặc sánh màu tím sôi sùng sục trong cái vạc nhỏ trên bếp. 'Và cái gì đây ạ? Cháu chưa nhìn thấy độc dược này bao giờ.'

'Bác nghĩ cháu sẽ kinh ngạc hơn nếu thấy nó thức thay vì ngủ vào giờ này đấy,' bà Weasley trêu, mỉm cười với Hermione trước khi quay lại lật xúc xích rán trong chảo, 'Angelina và Alicia – Chúa ơi – cả hai đều bị cảm vì thời tiết giá lạnh ở đây nên bác phải điều chế một ít dược cho chúng. Bác tìm nguyên vật liệu từ Tuần san Phù thủy,' bà giải thích thêm khi bắt gặp cái nhìn ngờ vực của Hermione.

'Si rô Ớt bình thường bị sao ạ?' Hermione tò mò hỏi.

'Đương nhiên là không sao cả,' bà Weasley lơ đễnh đáp, dùng đũa phép chọc vào ngọn lửa dưới chảo rán. 'Chỉ là dạo này bác không có thời gian đi mua sắm và Miranda Buschart khẳng định loại dược này trị khỏi mọi triệu chứng hiệu quả hơn nên bác quyết định thử. Đừng băn khoăn nữa cưng – đây, ăn chút xúc xích đi –'

'Cháu cảm ơn,' Hermione nói khi bà Weasley thả ba, bốn cái xúc xích lên đĩa, 'nhưng bác Weasley, cháu ổn. Dù gì cháu cũng sắp đi làm.'

'Đi làm?' bà Weasley nhắc lại vẻ khó tin. 'Sáng sớm thế này ư? Tại sao không ai biết vậy!'

Hermione giấu nụ cười. 'Bác đừng lo, chỉ hôm nay thôi ạ. Cháu được giao điều tra vụ Malkin.' Cô dùng cái dĩa trên bàn bếp xiên qua cái xúc xích, ăn hết trong hai miếng và khoác áo choàng. 'Ừm, cháu đi bây giờ đây ạ. Khi mọi người dậy bác chuyển lời rằng cháu yêu họ và sẽ trở về vào bữa trưa nếu mọi chuyện suôn sẻ bác nhé.'

'Tất nhiên rồi cưng,' bà Weasley nói, vuốt mái tóc Hermione và hôn lên má cô theo cách của một người mẹ. 'Cẩn thận nhé.'

'Vâng,' Hermione cam đoan trước khi vẫy tay chào tạm biệt và bước ra ngoài cửa.

Ra đến ngoài, Hermione hít vào mùi khô lạnh của đất trong buổi sáng sương giá, đóng cánh cửa lưới phía sau và bước vội vã xuống con đường đất quanh co dẫn ra lều độn thổ. Cô âu yếm nhìn qua vai hình dáng chông chênh cong vòng của Hang Sóc trước khi bước vào trong, đóng chặt cánh cửa gỗ lại.

Trái ngược với khu vườn sáng sủa ngập tràn ánh nắng, căn lều độn thổ tối tăm và đầy bụi. Cẩn thận nhìn trước mặt để chắc chắn không có gì cản đường, Hermione bước vài bước lên trước cho đến khi cô đứng ở chính giữa căn lều. Rồi nhắm mắt lại, cô hình dung tủ quần áo độn thổ chật hẹp trong quán Cái Vạc Lủng, quán rượu có cửa sau dẫn ra thung lũng và cánh cổng bí mật đến Hẻm Xéo, dấn thêm một bước, cô Độn Thổ đi.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**Chương 11: Ai có thể gọi tên khuôn mặt ấy?**

Điều đầu tiên Draco chú ý khi đến hiện trường vụ sát hại Malkin là mọi thứ trông bình thường một cách khó chịu. Ngoài đám đông mua sắm Giáng Sinh cố nhìn ngó vào trong cửa hiệu và đống dây thừng chắc chắn ngăn không cho họ làm vậy, thì không có gì hỗn loạn – không cửa sổ vỡ, không cửa mất bản lề, không chậu hoa đổ.

'Xin lỗi,' Draco nói nhỏ khi anh vô tình đụng trúng bà phù thủy già mang cái túi to bất bình thường. Bà ta cằn nhằn vài tiếng không rõ với Draco, nhưng anh lờ đi và tiếp tục xuyên qua đám đông.

Cuối cùng cũng đến nơi chăng dây thừng, Draco bước qua nó và tiến vào cửa hiệu, thận trọng quét mắt nhìn xung quanh. Vừa đi anh vừa mơ hồ tự hỏi liệu Starlight có ở hiện trường này không; tuy nhiên suy nghĩ đó lập tức bị dẹp đi khi anh nhớ cô đã nói mình thích ở trong văn phòng hơn đến một hiện trường thực sự…

Tiếng ồn ào lập tức lắng xuống khi Draco bước vào bên trong. Anh thấy các Thần Sáng và Pháp sư Thủ tiêu đang túm tụm với nhau gần cửa sau của tiệm, anh nặng nề bước đến, cẩn thận để không làm hỏng bất cứ gì trên đường đi.

'Chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?' anh hỏi to, dừng lại đằng sau một pháp sư lùn xủn phục phịch mình không quen.

Một phù thủy đang cúi người kiểm tra chiếc bàn đứng thẳng dậy nhìn Draco. 'Chúng tôi chỉ –'

Cô ta sững lại khi thấy mình đang nói chuyện cùng ai. Miệng cô hơi mở; và rồi cô ta quay đi, không thèm nói hết câu.

Giấu sự ngạc nhiên khi biết Hermione cũng được giao nhiệm vụ điều tra vụ giết người này, Draco trấn tĩnh, trơn tru nói, 'Và?'

'Chúng tôi vẫn chưa tìm ra điều gì khả nghi hay bất thường,' người đàn ông mà Draco đứng sau giải thích. Để chứng minh cho câu nói của mình, anh ta phẩy đũa phép, gọi lên hình ảnh ma quái bên trong cửa hiệu trước vụ sát hại. Ra hiệu về hình ảnh đó, anh ta chỉ ra, 'Có vẻ không có gì bị đụng vào.'

Draco trầm tư gõ nhẹ ngón trỏ vào môi dưới, quan sát hình ảnh người đàn ông phù phép ra. Không hợp lý. Nếu Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám được tìm thấy trên xác thì không thể nào kẻ sát nhân lại không phải là Tử thần Thực tử; nhưng hiểu thấu thói quen bọn chúng khi anh đã từng là một trong số đó, Draco biết lũ Tử thần Thực tử hiếm khi – hoặc không bao giờ – giết người mà sau đó không phá hủy hiện trường. Đó là cách giải trí của chúng; cách chúng thông báo gia đình nạn nhân rằng giống nòi của họ là thấp hèn.

'Anh có chắc thứ lơ lửng trên xác bà ta là Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám không?' Draco cẩn thận hỏi, dõi mắt nhìn lên trần nhà khi nói câu ấy.

'Chắc chắn. Cả sáu nhân chứng đã xác nhận điều đó.'

'Bây giờ họ có ở đây không? Các nhân chứng ấy. Nếu được tôi muốn thẩm tra họ.'

'Tôi không rõ nữa; tôi chỉ vừa mới đến thôi. Ngài có thể hỏi cô Granger – người lúc nãy vừa trả lời câu hỏi của ngài – đằng kia. Người có mái tóc nâu và –'

'Tôi biết cô ta là ai,' Draco nói nhanh. Anh cảm ơn người pháp sư to béo vừa trả lời câu hỏi của mình và tiến về phía Hermione. Cô đang trao đổi nhanh với người đàn ông trẻ tóc hung gắn huy hiệu Thần-Sáng-thực-tập trên ngực. Sốt ruột, Draco khoanh tay, đợi cuộc nói chuyện của họ kết thúc.

Tuy nhiên sau năm phút, hai người có vẻ vẫn không có ý định tách nhau ra. Bực mình, Draco vỗ nhẹ lên vai Hermione.

Cô quay phắt lại. 'Gì?' cô đáp gọn lỏn khi biết Draco là người cắt ngang mình.

'Người kia' – Draco hất đầu về phía Thần Sáng vừa nói chuyện với mình – 'bảo tôi hỏi cô nếu muốn biết các nhân chứng còn ở hiện trường không.'

'Không,' Hermione trả lời cụt lủn. Cô quay đi và trở lại bàn luận, không nói thêm bất cứ gì hết.

Nhướn một bên lông mày trước cử chỉ chua chát được che giấu một cách kém cỏi của Hermione, Draco đặt tay lên vai cô và buộc cô quay lại đối diện anh. Quyết định vứt màn giả vờ lịch sự sang một bên, anh độp thẳng, 'Cô có thể nói cho tôi biết chuyện quái gì đang diễn ra ở đây không?'

Hermione giận dữ gạt bàn tay Draco khỏi vai mình.

'Hỏi người khác ấy! Trừ khi anh không để ý, bây giờ tôi đang bận.'

'Cô có phải người chỉ huy vụ này không?' Draco gặng hỏi.

'Chỉ huy?' Hermione nhắc lại, kinh ngạc thật sự. 'Sao anh lại nghĩ thế?'

'Thì cô có vẻ chịu trách nhiệm ở đây mà.'

Cô đỏ mặt. 'Không phải tôi. Là một Thần Sáng khác, Patrick Dawlish. Ông ấy đang ở cửa sau nếu anh muốn trao đổi.'

Draco nhún vai. 'Không cần, nếu cô có thể nói tôi biết các nhân chứng còn ở đây không.'

'Tôi đã thu mọi thông tin họ biết rồi, nếu đó là việc anh định làm,' Hermione thở dài, ném Draco một cái nhìn rõ ràng là 'Giờ hãy để tôi yên.'

'Tôi vẫn muốn nói chuyện với –'

'Được rồi,' Hermione bật lại. 'Chỉ còn hai phù thủy ở đây thôi. Tôi nghĩ họ đang nói chuyện với Kingsley.'

Draco gật. _Không cần cảm ơn khi cô ta rõ ràng căm ghét mình_, anh tự thuyết phục mình, đi vòng qua một chồng hộp để tìm kiếm Kingsley.

'Ngài Malfoy?'

Draco quay lại đối mặt với một cô phù thủy trẻ xinh đẹp đang nói chuyện với mình. 'Gì vậy?'

'Tôi được bảo rằng ngài muốn hỏi tôi vài câu.'

Draco nhăn mày. 'Thật sao? Bởi ai?'

'Người phụ nữ đằng kia,' cô phù thủy đáp. Cô ta chỉ tay về phía Hermione. 'Tôi và mẹ là hai người trong số các nhân chứng,' cô giải thích.

Draco thở một hơi nhẹ nhõm. Băn khoăn tại sao Hermione lại giúp mình khi cô ta tỏ vẻ chán nản vậy, Draco chuyên nghiệp nói, 'Cô có muốn ngồi xuống không? Tôi có vài điều muốn hỏi.'

Cô gái lo lắng. 'Chúng tôi sắp phải đi…'

'Đừng lo,' Draco trấn an, 'Tôi không giữ cô quá lâu đâu.'

'Vậy được,' cô nói, mỉm cười. Cô để Draco dẫn mình đến chỗ những chiếc thùng gỗ xếp dọc bức tường.

'Vậy,' Draco bắt đầu, ngồi không mấy dễ chịu xuống một chiếc thùng gỗ và ra hiệu cho cô phù thủy làm tương tự, 'bắt đầu từ cơ bản trước. Cô phát hiện thi thể vào lúc mấy giờ, và lúc đó cô đang làm gì?'

'Tôi sợ mình không nhớ thời gian chính xác.' Cô gái cau mày. 'Lúc đó vào buổi tối… gần Hẻm Xéo; mẹ và tôi đang vội vàng rời đi trước khi họ niêm phong cánh cổng. Chỉ còn vài người mua sắm muộn và chúng tôi cùng họ đi xuống phố.'

'Hừmmmm…' Draco nói nhỏ, xoay xoay đũa phép giữa các ngón tay vẻ nghĩ ngợi. 'Và bằng cách nào mọi người lại phát hiện cái xác?'

'Đó là điểm kì cục nhất,' cô gái giải thích. Cô cắn môi. 'Hôm đó rất gió, anh thấy đấy, và một cơn gió mạnh làm cuốn sách mỏng bay khỏi tay người đàn ông trẻ đi cùng chúng tôi. Nó bay vào con hẻm giữa cửa hàng này và tiệm Flourish & Blotts. Chúng tôi cố bảo anh ta đừng đuổi theo nó – trời quá tối và quá muộn để lang thang vào mấy con hẻm – nhưng anh ta khăng khăng rằng quyển sách rất quan trọng với mình, và anh ta cần nó.

'Anh ta biến mất và chúng tôi đợi ở đó một lúc. Chúng tôi chuẩn bị bỏ anh ta lại – chúng tôi phải đợi ít nhất năm đến mười phút rồi, và chúng tôi thực sự rất muốn về nhà – trước khi nghe thấy tiếng ẩu đả, vài tiếng thét và tiếng ai lầm bầm gì đó. Rồi người đàn ông trẻ từ con hẻm chạy vụt ra, đôi kính bị vẹo và tóc thì rối bù. Anh ta nói vấp phải một thân người và trước khi anh ta có cơ hội trở ra với chúng tôi thì một phù thủy mặc áo choàng từ bóng tối lao ra cố bóp cổ anh ta. Anh ta kể mình đẩy bà ta ra rồi vội vã chạy ra ngoài mà không tìm cuốn sách nữa.'

Draco thở ra một hơi nghe như tiếng huýt gió bởi nó thoát qua hàm răng nghiến chặt của anh. 'Cô có nghe ra người đó lầm bầm gì không?'

Cô gái lắc đầu. 'Chúng tôi ở quá xa,' cô nói, giọng nhuốm vẻ hối hận. 'Nhưng tôi nghĩ đó là một câu thần chú.'

'Một câu thần chú,' Draco nhắc lại. Anh day day trán. Điều này không phải mới mẻ với anh; anh biết phải có câu thần chú nào đó để khiến Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám xuất hiện. Nhưng điều bực mình là nhân chứng không thể nghe thấy đó là thần chú _gì_.

'Nhưng tôi nghĩ đó là giọng đàn ông,' cô gái nói vẻ hi vọng.

'Giọng đàn ông?' Draco sắc bén hỏi. 'Cô chắc chứ?'

'Tôi nghĩ vậy…'

Draco cau mày. 'Nhưng không thể có chuyện như thế,' anh nói dứt khoát. 'Cô kể rằng người đàn ông trẻ nói một phù thủy tấn công anh ta. Nếu anh ta xô bà ta ra thì anh ta không cần thiết phải nói gì hết.'

Đôi mắt cô gái đột nhiên tối lại. 'Anh không nghĩ rằng anh ta nói dối đó chứ?' cô thì thầm hỏi.

'Tôi không biết,' Draco thành thật đáp. Anh hắng giọng. 'Được rồi, kể tôi chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo… xin lỗi, cô nói tên mình là gì nhỉ?'

'Ồ, tôi chưa nói; tên tôi là Anna,' cô gái đáp, cười hối lỗi.

'Ừm. Anna.' Draco ghi cái tên vào bộ nhớ. 'Thế chuyện gì xảy ra tiếp theo?'

'Chúng tôi thắp sáng đũa phép của mình và chạy vào con hẻm. Chúng tôi phát hiện bà Malkin không xa cửa vào lắm, xác bà ấy dựa vào tường.' Anna khẽ rùng mình, vội nhắm mắt lại. 'Cảnh tượng thật khủng khiếp, ngài Malfoy. Bà ấy… bà ấy bị thương khắp người và máu lênh láng khắp nơi… trên tường, trên đất, mọi nơi. Tôi gần như không nhận ra khuôn mặt bà ấy, một nửa khuôn mặt bị xé nát. Chúng tôi lùi lại, định gọi giúp đỡ nhưng dừng lại khi mẹ nhìn thấy… nhìn thấy Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám…'

Draco đợi cho Anna trấn tĩnh lại. Trong lúc đó, anh lật đi lật lại vấn đề trong đầu. Nếu cái xác không cách quá xa cửa vào thì tại sao người đàn ông lại mất quá lâu để phát hiện ra nó?

'Tôi xin lỗi,' Anna đột nhiên nói, kéo Draco ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. 'Chỉ là chuyện quá kinh khủng, đêm muộn và… con hẻm… Dấu Hiệu… tất cả mọi thứ, thật khó tin.' Cô sụt sịt. 'Nhưng khi chúng tôi quay lại thì người đàn ông trẻ đi vào con hẻm đã biến mất. Chúng tôi tưởng anh ta chạy đi gọi giúp đỡ nhưng anh ta không trở lại, sau nửa tiếng chờ đợi, chúng tôi cũng rời con hẻm.'

'Được rồi,' Draco chầm chậm nói. Anh lướt qua mọi thứ Anna kể với mình trong đầu. 'Cô có thể miêu tả chi tiết người đàn ông đó không?'

'Anh ta cao. Cao hơn tôi' – Anna giơ tay lên vài inch – 'khoảng chừng này. Đeo kính gọng vuông kim loại, mái tóc hơi dài màu nâu. Anh ta hơi gầy, nhưng không phải da bọc xương.' Cô dừng lại, nhăn mũi rồi thêm, 'À đúng rồi, một bên mặt có sẹo. Rất nhiều sẹo… như của anh.' Cô đỏ mặt, như thể mong rằng mình không quá thô lỗ khi nhắc đến vẻ quái dị của Draco.

'Hiểu rồi,' Draco sẵng giọng. Anh gạt nhận xét của Anna sang một bên; bây giờ không phải lúc nghĩ về bản thân. 'Cô đã nói điều này cho những người khác chưa?'

Anna cụp mắt xuồng lầm bầm, 'Chưa.'

'Cái gì?!' Draco nói lớn. 'Vì lí do quái gì vậy?'

Anna ngước lên, gò má đỏ ửng. 'Tôi không biết. Tôi mô tả người đàn ông, khung cảnh xung quanh và cái xác, nhưng tôi không nói tại sao chúng tôi lại bước vào con hẻm.'

Draco lắc đầu vẻ ngờ vực. 'Vậy tại sao cô lại kể với tôi?'

'Bởi vì em thích anh,' Anna nói không chút ngượng ngùng.

Cô chần chừ, rồi thêm, 'Rất nhiều.'

Draco cẩn thận nhìn Anna. Anh không chắc cô có hàm ý gì khi nói câu cuối, nhưng anh quyết định lờ đi và tiếp tục việc thẩm vấn. 'Cô gặp người đàn ông đó ở đâu?'

'Em nghĩ anh ta nhập bọn khi cả nhóm gần Apothecary.' Anna ngước nhìn Draco qua hàng mi. 'Anh ta cầm cuốn sách mỏng và không nói lời nào khi đi cùng mọi người.'

'Hmm… được rồi…' Draco mong ước trong vô vọng là anh mang theo bút lông và giấy da để ghi chép. 'Còn gì bất bình thường làm cô chú ý nữa không?'

Anna cắn môi, nhưng sau vài giây, nói vẻ đầu hàng, 'Rất tiếc, đó là tất cả những gì em nhớ.'

Draco gật đầu. 'Cảm ơn vì đã dành thời gian.' Anh bắt đầu đứng lên, nhưng Anna túm lấy cánh tay anh trước khi anh kịp bước đi. 'Gì vậy?' anh hỏi, nhíu mày nhìn xuống cô.

'Em chỉ đang tự hỏi… ừm, anh có muốn ăn trưa với em không?'

Draco chăm chú im lặng nhìn Anna khi tiêu hóa lời nói của cô, từng từ một, vào trong óc. Khi hiểu được ý nghĩa ẩn sau chúng, anh nói ngắn gọn, 'Tôi sợ rằng mình phải ở lại đây vài giờ nữa.'

'Em có thể đợi mà,' cô hăng hái nói. Rồi mắt cô mở lớn. 'Xin lỗi, em không định sốt sắng quá như vậy đâu. Nếu anh không muốn thì không cần đồng ý.'

Draco lắc đầu. Anh thầm đánh giá khuôn mặt Anna. Cô ấy _đúng là_ khá xinh, anh quyết định. Và anh cũng chẳng có việc gì sau đó…

'Được thôi. Tôi sẽ xong việc lúc 11 giờ.'

Khuôn mặt cô sáng lên. 'Tuyệt!' cô vui vẻ nói, Draco nhăn mũi trước giọng nói phấn khích của cô, tự hỏi tại sao cô ta không cảm thấy rối bời sau khi phát hiện cái xác bị phanh thây trong ngõ tối vừa hôm qua. 'Em cùng mẹ sẽ đợi anh; Em nghĩ các Thần Sáng khác muốn hỏi thêm vài câu.'

'Tôi tin là thế,' Draco cứng nhắc đáp. Anh gỡ cánh tay khỏi cái ghì chặt của cô và quay đi. 'Gặp lại cô sau. Cảm ơn lần nữa, Anna.'

'Không có gì ạ.'

Draco bước đi, suy nghĩ về tình huống lúng túng vừa rồi với Anna (anh thấy vậy) bị đẩy khỏi tâm trí bởi những việc anh vừa thu được từ cô. Rõ ràng người đàn ông cô mô tả đóng một vai trò quan trọng trong vụ sát hại bà Malkin, dù là đồng lõa hay chính tên sát nhân. Anh cũng nghi ngờ gã đàn ông mà người phụ nữ Anna kia nói có thực sự tồn tại, nhưng lúc này, chỉ có một việc anh cần làm: đến con hẻm và xem liệu có manh mối nào bị bỏ sót không. Có khi anh còn tìm được cuốn sách bí ẩn kia, nếu nó chưa bị các Thần Sáng và Pháp sư Thủ tiêu khác nhặt được khi điều tra hiện trường.

Đúng như lời Anna nói, vòng tròn đánh dấu thi thể không cách quá 5, 6 feet* từ ngã rẽ vào hẻm với lề đường. Những giọt máu khô lớn rải rác trên nền đất, vẫn nhìn rõ vài giọt văng tung tóe lên bức tường gạch của tiệm quần áo.

Draco cẩn thận đi sâu vào con hẻm, ghi nhớ trong đầu sẽ quay lại khu vực được khoanh tròn. Vừa đi anh vừa quan sát kĩ càng bất cứ dấu vết nào của cuộc ẩu đả Anna đã nhắc đến hoặc cuốn sách nọ. Dù anh không tìm thấy thấy những dấu vết kia, nhưng anh may mắn tình cờ tìm được thứ mình quan tâm – một mảnh giấy nhỏ, nửa bị đất phủ lên và mắc vào bụi gai cỏ dại mọc trên tường tiệm Flourish & Blotts.

Draco cúi xuống để nhìn rõ hơn, chú ý thấy mảnh giấy như bị ai đó vội vã xé ra từ trang sách. Anh cẩn thận phủi hết đất che những câu chữ, gỡ nó ra khỏi bụi gai.

'Nghiền lá phụ tử - ba nhúm,' anh đọc thành tiếng. Phần còn lại đã bị xé ra từ dòng đó, chỉ còn rõ hai từ 'hai tháng'. 'Có vẻ giống công thức độc dược,' anh lầm bầm, nhíu mày tập trung khi lướt trong đầu tất cả độc dược cần cây phụ tử. Có đến hàng trăm.

'Cái gì giống công thức độc dược cơ?'

'Ôi Merlin!' Draco đột nhiên kêu lên, đứng phắt dậy và quay lại đối diện với kẻ lạ mặt cắt ngang mạch suy nghĩ của mình.

Đó là Hermione. Cô ta đang dựa lưng vào tường cửa hiệu đã từng là của bà Malkin, chăm chú quan sát anh. 'Anh tìm được gì vậy?' cô tò mò hỏi.

'Sao cô lén theo tôi?' Draco giận dữ hỏi, nhanh chóng giấu bàn tay đang nắm chặt mảnh giấy của cuốn sách sau lưng. 'Cô làm tôi giật mình đấy.'

'Tôi không cố tình,' cô xin lỗi. 'Tôi thấy anh rời đi sau khi nói chuyện với Anna, và tôi đoán cô ấy đã nói gì đó quan trọng với anh.'

Draco nhún vai. 'Sao đột nhiên lại thân thiện vậy?' anh chế nhạo.

Hermione nhìn đi chỗ khác. 'Tôi xin lỗi, đáng ra tôi không nên cáu kỉnh như vậy. Lúc đó tôi quả thật đang bận.'

'Ờ, kiểu như cô lúc nào cũng bận khi tôi ở xung quanh đúng chứ?'

'Ý anh là gì?'

Draco nghiến răng. 'Cô luôn thô lỗ với tôi, Granger.'

Hermione nhìn đáp trả, miệng há hốc. '_Tôi_ luôn thô lỗ _với anh?'_ Cô ta khịt mũi chế giễu. 'Tôi thì thấy ngược lại đấy Malfoy.'

'Đó là hồi ở Hogwarts. Tôi vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ.' Draco cố kìm mong muốn đảo tròn mắt. 'Tôi không tin nổi là cô vẫn bực tức về chuyện đó đấy.'

'Chính xác là anh không hề cố gắng tỏ ra thân thiện để chứng minh mình đã "thay đổi", Hermione độp lại. 'Và đừng trách tôi vì điều đó; Tôi có quá nhiều điều phải làm để bước qua sự ngạo mạn ngu ngốc của anh.'

Draco cười thành tiếng. 'Đủ rồi,' anh nói khi đã trấn tĩnh lại. 'Tôi còn có việc phải làm, và tôi tin là cô cũng vậy, nên nếu cô tốt bụng quay trở lại –'

'Tôi muốn biết anh đã tìm thấy gì trước khi bỏ anh lại,' Hermione cắt lời, giọng nói cô cũng đột nhiên lạnh nhạt và bình tĩnh như Draco.

'Không có gì cả,' Draco đáp gọn lỏn. 'Chỉ là vài mảnh giấy thôi.'

'Có thể là gì đấy.' Hermione thả đôi tay đang khoanh lại và vươn ra. Chìa bàn tay, cô hỏi, 'Tôi có thể xem không?'

Bàn tay Draco giật giật. Thôi thúc đầu tiên trong Draco là nói không – để giữ lại thứ chính anh tìm thấy, để nhận mọi công lao khi giao nộp chứng cứ này – nhưng anh biết Hermione có thể giải mã chúng nếu anh không thể. Sẽ thật ích kỉ và không chuyên nghiệp nếu từ chối sự giúp đỡ của cô ta. Vì vậy, bực bội thở dài, anh đưa nó cho cô.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **Sắp có biến~~~

**Chương 12: Trong những giấc mơ**

Hermione quan sát Draco ngầm vật lộn với sự kiêu hãnh của chính mình trong vài phút. Khi cuối cùng anh cũng đưa mẩu giấy cô thấy anh cầm trước đó, cô mỉm cười không chắc chắn. 'Cảm ơn.'

Draco không đáp lại. Hermione thấy anh ta nhìn mình khi cô đưa lại gần thứ anh vừa tìm ra và đọc.

'Nghiền lá phụ tử - ba nhúm,' cô lầm bầm. Cô ngước nhìn Draco dò hỏi. 'Đây chắc chắn là một phần của độc dược nào đó.'

'Nhận xét thông minh lắm,' anh ta lẩm bẩm, không thèm giấu vẻ chế giễu.

Hermione cắn môi dưới để ngăn câu đáp trả chực chờ trên miệng. 'Anh nghĩ là độc dược nào?'

'Tôi không biết.' Draco thọc tay vào túi. 'Phải đến hàng trăm độc dược dùng lá phụ tử.'

'Đúng nhỉ,' Hermione hối lỗi nói, 'Tôi quên mất. Snape đã bảo đó là thành phần thảo dược phổ biến thứ ba đúng không?'

Draco có vẻ ngạc nhiên là cô vẫn nhớ điều đó. Hermione lưu ý, rồi thông minh đáp, 'Có thể tôi tập trung nhiều hơn vào môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám vào năm thứ bảy, nhưng không phải tự nhiên tôi lại có bằng Pháp sư Tận sức môn Độc dược đâu nhé Malfoy.' Cô dừng lại, ngón tay lướt theo lề mẩu giấy bị xé. 'Anh nghĩ "hai tháng" ở dưới nghĩa là gì?'

'Điều chế, ngồi đợi hoặc nấu nhừ,' câu trả lời vang lên gần-như-ngay-lập-tức.

Hermione nhướn mày lên một phần inch. 'Anh có nghĩ ra bất cứ độc dược nào cần đợi hai tháng và ba nhúm phụ tử không?'

'Một vài.'

'Như là? Tất cả những gì tôi nghĩ ra là các hỗn hợp chữa bệnh dùng để giảm đau từ lời nguyền hắc ám, và tôi còn không biết liệu chúng có cần nấu trong hai tháng không.'

'Không cần.'

'Không muốn phí hơi đúng không?' Hermione cáu kỉnh, sự kiên nhẫn của cô đang bị xé rách từng mảnh bởi thái độ không hợp tác của Draco. 'Tôi còn có việc khác phải làm nếu anh không định nỗ lực chút nào.' Cô nắm cánh tay Draco, ấn mảnh giấy vào lòng bàn tay anh. 'Nếu anh cần, tôi ở phía trong.'

Draco có vẻ không hề kinh ngạc trước cơn giận dữ của Hermione. Thay vào đó, anh ta chỉ nhìn xuống bàn tay đang đặt trên cánh tay mình với vẻ ngạc nhiên pha lẫn chút khó chịu.

'Ôi, đừng có nói ra!' Hermione chán ghét nói, vội vàng thả tay Draco như thể đó là khúc gỗ nóng cháy hừng hực. Cô hơi lắc đầu, hít thật sâu để trấn tĩnh lại trước khi thêm vào bằng giọng trầm ổn, 'Đưa nó cho Dawlish. Ông ấy có thể nghĩ ra vài ý kiến khác.'

'Tôi cũng đang định làm thế, nhưng cảm ơn vì đã nhắc nhở,' Draco nói, thấp thoáng nụ cười nửa miệng trên môi.

Không trả lời, Hermione quay phắt đi và rời con hẻm.

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

Khi Hermione trở về Hang Sóc, cô thấy căn nhà trống trơn. Bà Weasley để lại mẩu giấy trên bàn nhắn rằng bà đưa cặp sinh đôi, Angelica, Alicia và Ginny tới Hẻm Xéo để hít thở không khí trong lành, Harry và Ron thì rời đi trước đó để ăn bữa xế trước khi đến Bộ. Hermione được nghỉ nguyên ngày vì phần việc điều tra vụ Malkin.

Cũng lâu rồi Hermione mới ở nhà Weasley một mình, và cô không tránh khỏi cảm giác cô đơn. Cô đã quen cảnh bà Weasley hối hả quanh nhà với que đan trong tay, hay Harry và Ron ngồi trước lò sưởi hào hứng chơi Pháo Bung Xòe nên sự trống rỗng của căn nhà dường như càng mạnh mẽ hơn.

Hermione nhón một cái bánh quy gừng đang được để nguội trên đĩa khi cô ra khỏi bếp. Đôi chân dẫn cô đến phòng khách, cô mỉm cười trước cây thông Giáng Sinh vĩ đại cạnh cửa sổ. Ai đó – Fred hoặc George, không nghi ngờ gì nữa – đã phù phép thiên thần trên ngọn cây hát rống lên các bài hát Giáng Sinh bằng giọng chói lói mỗi khi có người vào phòng, nên khi chân Hermione vừa chạm xuống sàn nhà trải thảm, giai điệu lệch tông của 'Silent Night' phá vỡ sự im lặng.

Hermione đấu tranh giữa thích thú và tức giận trong vài giây; tức giận thắng, cô rút đũa phép, chỉ về nguồn cơn của sự ầm ĩ và bực bội lầm bầm, _'Silencio!'_

Đôi tai Hermione lập tức được lấp đầy bởi sự im lặng dễ chịu. Thở dài nhẹ nhõm, cô nói với thiên thần, 'Rất tiếc, nhưng bây giờ ta cần chút yên tĩnh. Có lẽ khi mọi người trở về ngươi lại có thể chào đón họ bằng giọng nói dễ thương của mình.'

Ngồi sụp xuống chiếc sofa, Hermione đặt tay lên trán và hít vào thật sâu. Căn phòng có một mùi dễ chịu trộn lẫn của bia bơ, bánh quy mới nướng và đồ giặt sạch sẽ. Hermione mỉm cười.

Cô chưa quan sát kĩ mảnh giấy Draco tìm thấy – và cô ước gì mình không làm thế - Hermione quyết định lấy giấy da và viết thư cho Shadow. Vẫn chưa đến một ngày kể từ khi hai người gặp mặt trực tiếp, nhưng những việc buổi sáng nay làm khoảng thời gian đó phải gấp lên mười lần.

_Shadow thân mến,_

_Thật vui vì được nói chuyện với bạn ở công viên tối qua. Tôi mong bạn không phiền vì tôi mặc áo choàng suốt cả buổi; bây giờ cân nhắc lại thì đúng là thô lỗ thật và tôi xin lỗi nếu bạn nghĩ vậy. Tôi thấy sự 'cải trang' của bạn khá thông minh đấy. Tôi phải thừa nhận mình đã sục sạo trong đầu bất cứ người quen nào có tóc đen và mắt xám, nhưng người duy nhất có những đặc điểm đó lại… ừm, qua đời._

_Sáng nay với tôi chẳng mấy dễ chịu, nhưng cũng không ai nói với tôi rằng công việc lúc nào cũng thú vị. Chắc chắn có điều bí ẩn mà tôi chưa biết. Và ý tôi không chỉ là vụ Malkin đâu – đồng nghiệp của tôi cũng đang cư xử rất lạ. May thay tôi không có thời gian để dấn sâu vào nó. Và tôi nghĩ mình nên dừng nói về công việc, tôi biết sẽ nhạt nhẽo lắm nếu bạn phải nghe tôi lải nhải về những việc chẳng liên quan đến mình._

_Mà bạn có dự định Giáng Sinh gì chưa? Tôi đoán là bạn cũng ở bên gia đình, giống tôi. Ừm, chính xác ra thì tôi không ở cùng họ; bố mẹ tôi đang kỉ niệm 20 năm ngày cưới ở Thụy Sĩ. Họ muốn tôi đi cùng, nhưng tôi nghĩ họ xứng đáng được ở bên nhau mà không có con gái đồng hành cùng nên tôi đã từ chối lời mời ấy. Mà tôi cũng đâu có phiền. Tôi yêu gia đình bạn trai mình và không gì tuyệt hơn dành kì nghỉ lễ với họ._

_Có lẽ là đòi hỏi hơi quá nhưng nếu nghỉ lễ bạn không quá bận, bạn có muốn gặp mặt lần nữa không? Tôi gần như rảnh hết đêm Giáng Sinh nên nếu bạn còn trống lịch và không phản đối cuộc gặp mặt thứ hai này, hãy hồi âm cùng thời gian và địa điểm thích hợp nhé._

_Chân thành, Starlight._

Hermione cẩn thận gấp lá thư lại và niêm phong nó bằng sáp nóng từ cây nến đang bập bùng cháy trên bàn cà phê. Cô đóng dấu lên sáp rồi đứng dậy, nhét lá thư vào túi và tự nhắc nhở mình gửi nó khi cô đến Bộ.

Tự hài lòng vì đã hoàn thành được thêm một việc nữa, Hermione lê bước ra khỏi phòng khách và đi lên chiếc cầu thang ọp ẹp. _Đến lúc đánh một giấc thật no rồi_, Hermione nghĩ, ngáp dài thoải mái trước ý nghĩ về chiếc giường ấm áp của mình.

Lên lầu, Hermione bật cái đèn sáng lờ mờ trong phòng bằng một động tác phẩy đũa phép gọn gàng và đến bên chiếc gương. Cô nhìn nhanh hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình, nhíu mày trước làn da hơi tái và quầng thâm dưới mắt.

'Mình cần ngủ nhiều hơn,' cô lầm bầm, lấy ra khỏi tú lá thư vừa niêm phong và gài nó dưới khung đồng của chiếc gương.

'Người hâm mộ bí mật hả cưng?' một giọng nữ điệu đà vang lên.

Hermione không thể ngăn mình khịt mũi trước câu nói của chiếc gương. 'Tôi á?'

'Ồ đúng nhỉ, cô suốt ngày làm việc và chẳng bao giờ ra ngoài,' cái gương nói, hơi chút thất vọng vì Hermione không có chuyện tầm phào hay bí mật gì để tiết lộ.

'Đâu phải,' Hermione cáu kỉnh đáp, dù cô không thể không chú ý việc thảo luận đời sống xã hội của mình với một cái gương, không may, chứng minh điều hoàn toàn ngược lại, 'Tôi ra ngoài rất nhiều. Tôi lúc nào chả đi chơi với Ron, Harry và Ginny. Hơn nữa, không phải tôi luôn quen thêm bạn mới ở Bộ sao?'

'Được rồi, được rồi, cô nói gì cũng được cưng à,' cái gương ngân nga vẻ lười biếng. Rồi nó không nói thêm gì khác.

Đảo mắt, Hermione tháo nốt chiếc khuy cuối cùng trên áo chùng và cởi chiếc áo xuống. Cô treo nó lên cái móc nhô ra trên cửa, vuốt mấy nếp nhăn khó thấy trước khi cởi nốt toàn bộ quần áo đi làm và thay vào chiếc áo phông cũ của Ron.

Rúc vào chiếc chăn mỏng vẹt nhưng thoải mái, Hermione cảm thấy chút tội lỗi vì đi ngủ thay vì nghiền ngẫm vụ án và các đầu mối cô thu được sáng nay. Tuy nhiên, cái đầu thiếu ngủ của cô hiện đang nắm quyền kiểm soát, thầm hứa với bản thân sẽ nghiên cứu các manh mối mới vào buổi tối, cô nhắm mắt lại cùng tiếng thở dài khe khẽ.

Vài giây sau, ý nghĩ của Hermione lại trôi về cây phụ từ và người đàn ông bí ẩn đeo mặt nạ trắng.

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

'Hermione, dậy đi.'

Một ngón tay lành lạnh chọc vào má Hermione. Cô ngái ngủ gạt nó ra, quay lại, kéo chăn đến tận cằm.

'Thôi nào Hermione, mẹ nói đến bữa tối rồi.'

'Mấy giờ rồi?' Hermione lầm bầm, vẫn ngoan cố không chịu mở mắt, sợ rằng giấc mơ đẹp của mình (chi tiết cô cũng chẳng nhớ) sẽ hoàn toàn biến mất vì bị đánh thức đột ngột như vậy.

'Chúng em mới về; bảy giờ rồi.'

'Bảy giờ?!' Hermione nửa ré lên, bật dậy quay lại nhìn vị khách của mình (hóa ra là Ginny, má hây hây đỏ và người đầy tuyết). 'Chị ngủ hơn 7 tiếng rồi sao?'

'Rõ ràng là thế,' Ginny dí dỏm nói, cởi đôi giày len đi tuyết và rũ nốt đống tuyết khỏi mái tóc đỏ dày. 'Nhưng may mà chị không đi ra ngoài đấy; tuyết mới rơi 10 phút trước thôi mà như cả một trận bão tuyết đi qua ấy! Mà mẹ đã làm xong bữa tối và muốn em gọi chị xuống.'

'Bảy tiếng,' Hermione lầm bầm, đứng dậy khỏi giường. 'Không tin được chị đã lãng phí từng ấy thời gian.'

'Chị xứng đáng được ngủ một chút mà,' Ginny nghiêm nghị nói. 'Giờ xuống nhà. Em sẽ đợi chị.'

Hermione mặc quần áo, Ginny kể lể về vụ Nocabsichten. 'Lần đó Harry và em lần theo một báo cáo quan sát mà hóa ra là báo động giả,' cô giải thích, nhìn Hermione lục tìm quần dài trong ngăn kéo. 'Nên chúng em lại trở về điểm xuất phát. May là chúng em đã thu hẹp được nơi ở của hắn xuống còn vùng phía Nam châu Phi.'

'Hmm, may thật,' Hermione lơ đãng nói. Việc Ginny nhắc đến nhiệm vụ pháp sư hắc ám làm cô nhớ mình còn phải nghiên cứu kết quả điều tra vụ Malkin sáng nay. 'Tuyệt,' cô lẩm bẩm, lôi ra cái quần pyjama bà Weasley tặng cô vài mùa Giáng Sinh trước.

'Gì vậy?'

'Không có gì. Thử thách đoàn kết liên bộ của em thế nào rồi? Em hoàn toàn không viết cho người em bắt cặp cùng nữa à?'

Ginny cười to. 'E là vậy. Trừ hai lá thư em kể với chị lần trước thì bọn em không liên lạc thêm. Thực ra em đã quên béng cái thử thách đó cho đến tận bây giờ.'

'Ginny!' Hermione trách, đứng thẳng dậy và lấy chân đóng ngăn kéo lại. 'Chị là người duy nhất trong Bộ thấy tầm quan trọng của việc xây dựng những mối quan hệ tốt đẹp hơn giữa chúng ta sao?'

'Có vẻ vậy,' Ginny nhăn nhở nói. 'Chẳng vấn đề gì nếu chị giữ liên lạc với một người đàn ông cao to quyến rũ, tóc đen mắt xám cả.'

'Gì cơ?'

'Em nghe chị nói mớ vài phút trước khi đánh thức chị dậy… chị đang miêu tả Shadow,' Ginny khúc khích.

Hermione thấy má mình nóng lên. 'Chị chưa bao giờ nói là anh ấy quyến rũ cả,' cô kịch liệt nói.

'Không, chị không bảo thế; đó là phần dựa vào phán đoán mà em rút ra từ những lá thư dài chị gửi và việc nói mớ. Mà làm sao chị biết anh ta trông thế nào?'

Hermione chớp mắt, nhận ra mình đã giữ bí mật cuộc gặp mặt với Shadow. 'Đoán,' cô nói nhanh. 'Chị cố tưởng tượng anh ấy sẽ trông như thế nào.'

'Trông giống Sirius sao?' Ginny nói, nhướn một bên mày. 'Được thôi,' cô thêm, sự nghi ngờ hiện rõ trong giọng nói. 'Dù sao thì em nghĩ chị nên đối xử với Ron tốt hơn một chút. Vài ngày nữa là đến Giáng Sinh và anh ấy có thể sẽ không mua quà cho chị đâu nếu anh ấy vẫn tưởng chị muốn giữ khoảng cách.'

'Sao em biết?' Hermione hỏi, mò tìm chiếc lược trên bàn.

'Anh ấy kể,' Ginny đơn giản nói.

'Ồ, đáng ra chị phải biết chứ nhỉ,' Hermione đáp qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, cố gỡ cái lược ra khỏi búi tóc rối ương ngạnh của mình. Cô bỏ cuộc sau vài lần cố gắng và đứng dậy.

'Đi nào.'

'Đúng lúc đấy,' Ginny líu lo. 'Nhanh lên nào, mùi bánh Giáng Sinh của mẹ đang réo gọi em.'

Hermione cười, theo Ginny ra khỏi phòng. Cô khép cánh cửa lại, nhưng trước khi đi quá ba bước, một cơn gió mạnh từ cửa sổ đang mở thổi xuống tầng làm cánh cửa đóng sập lại. Cả cô và Ginny đều hơi giật mình trước tiếng động đó.

'Nhắc chị đóng cái cửa sổ ấy lại trước khi đi ngủ nhé,' Hermione nói.

Ginny gật, và cả hai đi xuống lầu.

Trong phòng Hermione, bức thư đề gửi Shadow bay lượn điệu đàng trong gió, bật ra khỏi khung gương bởi tiếng sập cửa nặng nề và đáp xuống cạnh giường. Vài phút sau, một làn gió nhẹ lẻn vào phòng dưới khe cửa, đẩy lá thư về trước, đủ để nó bị nuốt chửng bởi bóng tối dưới chiếc giường – tất cả, trừ một góc nhỏ.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**Chương 13: Nhìn về phía sau**

Draco đã mong anh sẽ được thả đi ngay lập tức một khi giao mảnh giấy tìm được cho Dawlish. Không may, Anna rõ ràng không quên buổi hẹn ăn trưa của họ. Ngay khi Draco bước ra ngoài cửa hiệu lúc giữa trưa, cô ta đã vồ lấy anh.

'Em đang nghĩ chúng mình có thể đến ăn trưa ở quán Cái Vạc Lủng,' cô ta hào hứng nói nói thẳng vào vấn đề.

'Được,' Draco không thoải mái đáp lại. Anh đã quên bẵng lời hứa của mình trong lúc làm việc và giờ chợt nhận ra nếu anh muốn đá cô ta, về nhà nghiền ngẫm vụ án, anh cần phải bịa ra một lí do thật chính đáng. _Mình đã làm gì thế này?_ anh cáu kỉnh nghĩ.

'Cuộc điều tra thế nào rồi?'

'Gì cơ?' Draco lơ đễnh lẩm bẩm, anh vừa liếc qua vai và thấy Hermione rời tiệm Madam Malkin's. Điều này khiến anh ngạc nhiên, anh đã nghĩ chắc chắn cô sẽ ở lại đến chiều.

'Cuộc điều tra thế nào rồi?' Anna nhắc lại. Cô lắc lắc cánh tay Draco, cô ta vẫn đang níu lấy nó như thể nhắc nhở anh rằng mình vẫn ở đây, đợi anh mê mẩn cô ta.

'Rất tốt, cảm ơn,' Draco đáp. Anh lướt nhìn đằng sau một lần nữa. Hermione đã không còn ở đó.

_Không biết cô ta đi đâu_, anh ngạc nhiên nghĩ – chỉ trong một phần giây anh quay đi, Hermione đã biến mất không một dấu vết.

'Ngài Malfoy?'

'Gọi tôi là Draco,' Draco vô thức nói. Anh nhăn mặt, lập tức nhận ra câu nói này dễ gây hiểu lầm thế nào.

Anna, rõ ràng, đã hiểu lầm cử chỉ lịch sự của Draco thành một cái gì hơn thế, bởi đôi môi cô cong lên thành một nụ cười mãn nguyện. 'Vậy thì, _Draco_, sáng nay anh có tìm ra thêm điều gì mới không?'

'Vài thứ ở đây ở kia,' Draco thờ ơ nói. Anh không biết gì về cô gái ngoại trừ cái tên, anh đặc biệt thấy thiếu khôn ngoan nếu kể cho cô nhiều hơn những gì cần biết.

'Như là?' Anna mớm lời. Trước khi Draco đáp, cô lắc đầu, nói nhanh, 'Em xin lỗi, em không định tò mò như vậy.'

Draco nhún vai.

'Chỉ là mọi chuyện thật khủng khiếp, nhất là khi em lại ở hiện trường vụ án… Em thấy lo lắng khi biết mẹ và em có thể đã tản bộ với một tên giết người lúc đêm hôm khuya khoắt…' Anna rùng mình một giả tạo và buồn rầu ngước nhìn Draco.

Draco thấy nhức nhối khó chịu. Anh nghi ngờ mạnh mẽ lời than vãn của Anna chỉ là một màn kịch, và anh không thích việc mình lại bị nhắm làm khán giả.

'Cứ đi ăn đã,' anh nói cộc lốc.

Quán Cái Vạc Lủng tất bật rối rít với đủ loại hoạt động khi Draco và Anna tiến vào từ cửa sau. Sau sự lụi tàn của Voldermort và những kẻ ủng hộ, các gia đình đã hăng hái ra ngoài và hưởng thụ việc họ có thể đi bất cứ đâu họ muốn mà không sợ Tử thần Thực Tử tấn công. Tuy nhiên hôm nay không khí trong quán rượu có phần lắng xuống so với bình thường vì sự xuất hiện của Dấu Hiệu Hắc Ám gần đó.

'Tom,' Draco nói gọn, gật đầu khi ngang qua ông phục vụ già lưng còng.

'Ngày tốt lành, ngài Malfoy,' Tom ồm ồm đáp lại. Ông đập nhẹ mặt quầy trước mặt mình, thêm một nụ cười móm mém, 'Bạn ngài là ai vậy?'

'Đây là Anna,' Draco đáp, cố hết sức tỏ ra lãnh đạm. Anh không muốn phát thêm bất kì tín hiệu nhiễu nào nữa. 'Cô ấy là nhân chứng trong vụ Malkin, và tôi đưa cô ấy cùng đi ăn trưa.'

'Rất vui được gặp ông,' Anna nói, ngập ngừng mỉm cười với Tom.

Tom cắm cảu đáp lại, tiếp tục kì cọ mặt quầy.

Draco và Anna lách qua đám đông, dừng lại một lần để Anna trao đổi nhanh vài lời với một nhóm phụ nữ trung niên mà sau đó Anna nói là bạn của mẹ cô. Ngay khi nhìn thấy chiếc bàn vừa ý cho hai người ở giữa căn phòng nhộn nhịp, họ ngồi xuống đợi nữ bồi bàn mang thực đơn ra.

'Vậy,' Anna rạng rỡ nói, tựa cằm lên những ngón tay đan vào nhau, 'kể em nghe một chút về bản thân anh đi. Mẹ thường dặn em không nên ngồi ăn với ai đó trước khi biết những thông tin cơ bản về họ.'

Draco nhướn một bên mày. 'Chúng tôi không được phép tiết lộ thông tin cá nhân với thân chủ của mình.

'Nhưng em không hẳn là một thân chủ, đúng chứ?' Anna trêu chọc nói, nhoài người về phía trước. 'Em chỉ là người tình cờ có mặt khi người khác' cô nói nhỏ dần, nhăn mũi, hắng giọng và đổi hướng. 'Ồ, thôi nào, em đâu phải người _đó. _Em chỉ muốn biết về anh rõ hơn thôi.'

_Cô ta cũng ưa nhìn_, giọng nói trong đầu Draco động viên. _Lúc này cứ hùa theo đi đã…_

'Tôi cũng không có gì để cô tìm hiểu đâu,' Draco thản nhiên nói. Anh nhìn sang hướng khác, mong cuộc trò chuyện chấm dứt ở đây.

Tuy nhiên Anna có vẻ quyết tâm theo đuổi chủ đề này. 'Công việc của anh thế nào?'

'Bận rộn,' Draco nhún vai nói.

'Anh là Thần Sáng à?' Anna hỏi, đôi mắt mở lớn như thể cô bị ấn tượng mạnh bởi suy nghĩ ấy.

'Không. Tôi là Pháp sư Thủ tiêu.'

'Woa,' Anna trầm trồ, 'Chắc chắn anh phải can đảm lắm nhỉ?'

'Không hẳn,' Draco cáu kỉnh đáp. Sự hoạt bát của Anna bắt đầu chọc tức anh. 'Cũng không cần quá can đảm để ếm bùa choáng,' anh thêm, vô thức xoa một trong những vết sẹo.

Anna cười to nhưng đột nhiên khựng lại. Cô ta đang đấu tranh với chính bản thân như muốn nói điều gì nhưng lại không dám. Draco nhìn cô tò mò, tự hỏi trong đầu cô đang nghĩ gì.

Cuối cùng, Anna buột mồm, 'Anh có những vết sẹo đó ở đâu vậy?' Cô cuống cuồng cụp mắt xuống.

Draco cứng người lại. Anh không nhớ nổi lần cuối cùng có ai hỏi anh câu đó. Đúng, anh thường xuyên nhận được ánh mắt tò mò và sợ sệt của những người mình lướt qua, nhưng không nhiều người có gan nói lên suy nghĩ của mình. Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng khi anh cố đẩy đi những kí ức về cái đêm anh nhận những vết sẹo này, giờ đang từ từ nhỏ giọt vào ý thức của anh.

'Em xin lỗi, câu hỏi riêng tư quá đúng không ạ?'

'Đúng, quá riêng tư,' Draco gắt gỏng. Gần như ngay lập tức, anh nhận ra giọng nói mình nghe tức giận thế nào nên để che đậy nó, bàn tay đặt trên khuôn mặt anh thả xuống, siết chặt dưới gầm bàn, tự trấn tĩnh bản thân.

Anna có vẻ kinh ngạc trước giọng nói của Draco. Trong nửa giây, sự phòng vệ lướt qua nét mặt tối sầm; nhưng rồi nụ cười hối lỗi lại thay thế nó. 'Em không nên hỏi anh câu đó. Tất nhiên là không nên. Không biết em nghĩ gì nữa. Chắc chắn đó không phải điều anh muốn nhắc đến thường xuyên,' cô ta cười lo lắng.

Draco thở hắt ra, không nói một lời. Anh muốn cuộc hẹn này kết thúc hơn bao giờ hết. Anh thoáng nghĩ về bóng tối dễ chịu của căn hầm nhà mình và mong muốn được thoát khỏi đây càng mạnh mẽ hơn. 'Không…' anh nói qua hàm răng nghiến chặt, 'không, đấy không phải chủ đề được nhắc đến trong những cuộc trò chuyện cơ bản của tôi…'

'Em xin lỗi,' Anna nói lần nữa. Cô đưa tay nghịch một lọn tóc của mình. 'Em thường không suy nghĩ trước khi mở miệng. Em chỉ… ừm… cứ tua lại vài phút trước được không?'

Draco nở nụ cười cứng ngắc. 'Vì tôi đã đưa cô đến đây,' anh nói kiểu khuôn sáo, 'tôi có thể hỏi cô thêm vài câu về những gì cô nhìn thấy tối hôm trước không?'

Anna trả lời vẻ thất vọng, 'Ồ, nhưng em tưởng chúng ta có thể hưởng thụ một buổi chiều đẹp trời tách xa khỏi –'

'Nghe này,' Draco cắt ngang, cố gắng nhã nhặn hết mức có thể, 'Anna, cô là một phụ nữ trẻ xinh đẹp và cô đã giúp đỡ chúng tôi rất nhiều trong vụ án này. Tôi cảm ơn tất cả những thông tin mà cô đã cung cấp. Tuy nhiên, tôi không biết rõ cô và hiện giờ tôi không muốn ở bên bất cứ ai nên –'

'Ở bên?' Anna lặp lại. Cô nhíu mày, rồi dường như đã hiểu hết câu nói của Draco. 'Ôi không, em không định biến nó thành một cuộc hẹn _lãng mạn_! Em chỉ muốn làm bạn thôi. Ít ra bây giờ là vậy,' cô bổ sung.

'Ồ.' Draco cau mày, cảm thấy ngu xuẩn vì đã suy đoán quá nhiều. Bực bội với chính mình, anh giơ tay, nhìn quanh và gọi lớn, 'Chúng tôi muốn gọi món.'

Một cặp tình nhân trẻ ngồi bàn bên liếc nhìn anh, đôi mắt nheo lại như thể giọng nói của anh đã cắt ngang cuộc trò chuyện quan trọng của họ. Draco lạnh lùng nhướn một bên mày, rồi quay lại với Anna.

'Vậy Anna,' anh nói, nén tiếng thở dài, 'còn gì khác về vụ giết người mà cô chưa kể tôi biết không?'

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

Về nhà chiều muộn hôm đó, Draco gần như không có thời gian cởi áo choàng xuống trước khi con cú của Bộ bay qua cửa sổ đang mở, đáp xuống ghế và giơ cái chân của nó về phía anh, một cuộn giấy được buộc vội vàng bằng sợi dây nhỏ. Nguyền rủa, Draco giật mẩu giấy, cố gỡ nó ra khỏi chân con cú. Sợ hãi trước cử chỉ thô bạo của Draco, con cú điên cuồng đập cánh, lao ngay đi khi nó được giải phóng cùng một tiếng rúc lớn.

_Ngài Malfoy,_

_Tôi không chắc ngài có ở nhà không nên quyết định gửi cú cho ngài. Ngài Shacklebolt muốn tôi thông báo rằng ngày mai lúc 4 giờ chiều, ngài sẽ gia nhập đoàn người hộ tống bảo vệ học sinh Hogwarts tại sân ga. Có thêm một vụ người sói tấn công gần Hogsmeade và Bà Hiệu Trưởng nghĩ rằng_

Draco dừng đọc ở đó. Anh chẳng quan tâm McGonagall nghĩ gì. Tất nhiên là Kingsley sẽ lệnh cho anh theo đuôi đám nhóc tì ngay khi anh tìm thấy manh mối trong vụ án mình đang đảm nhận rồi. Draco làu bàu nhưng kiềm được cơn bực tức, anh bất cần ném áo choàng xuống chiếc ghế sofa tồi tàn, hướng về phía căn hầm.

'Lydig,' anh hét, đi vào tiền sảnh tối tăm, 'cho cú ăn và chuẩn bị bữa tối trong vòng hai giờ nữa!' Draco không đói bởi Anna đã khăng khăng đòi anh thử cả nửa thực đơn của quán Cái Vạc Lủng trước khi kéo anh đi dạo, xuống những con phố náo nhiệt của Hẻm Xéo (và tệ nhất là anh chẳng moi ra thêm được bất kì thông tin gì từ cô ta), nhưng ăn tối đã trở thành một thói quen mà anh không muốn phá vỡ.

Draco bước vào cầu thang dẫn xuống phòng độc dược của mình, anh nghe thấy tiếng xì xì khe khẽ. Nụ cười hài lòng nở trên khuôn mặt; quyết định thêm dịch cây lê lư vào Độc dược Bả Sói II, dù phải đến một tuần sau mới có kết quả, là bước tiến lớn đến mục tiêu cuối cùng của anh. Anh phát hiện ra lê lư giúp tẩy sạch phép thuật hắc ám của chứng hóa sói lên cơ thể, và giờ đây, nhìn xuống độc-dược-đang-hoàn-thiện màu xám nhạt, anh thấy vừa ý vì linh cảm của mình đã chính xác.

Tuy nhiên, việc này lại khiến Draco lâm vào ngõ cụt. Dịch lê lư làm các triệu chứng sói trở nên dễ dàng tẩy trừ hơn, những vẫn còn vấn đề cần giải quyết là làm sao và theo thứ tự nào để thêm vào các nguyên liệu cần thiết còn lại, làm quá trình triệt tận gốc này thật sự hiệu quả.

'Severus, thầy để lại nhiều việc phải làm quá,' Draco lẩm bẩm, lật qua cuốn _Điều chế Độc dược Nâng__cao _cũ của thầy mình như thể tìm kiếm câu trả lời ẩn giữa những dòng chữ bạc màu của quyển sách giáo khoa. Tâm trí anh đột nhiên nhớ lại năm thứ sáu, trong sự phẫn nộ, khi Harry Potter vượt mặt anh môn Độc dược vì tình cờ có được cuốn sách này. Anh suýt cười thầm trước việc này, nhưng tâm trạng anh nhanh chóng ủ dột bởi kí ức quá khứ trong năm đó.

Cũng đã lâu rồi kể từ khi Draco ngẫm nghĩ về những năm ở Hogwarts, nhưng giờ đây hình ảnh của anh-16-tuổi, nhợt nhạt và yếu ớt, lơ lửng trong tâm trí anh. Anh cau mày nhìn chằm chằm vào hình phản chiếu nhập nhòa của mình trước bề mặt sủi tăm của độc dược trước mặt. _Chuyện gì xảy ra với mình vậy?_ anh tự hỏi. Cái gì đã khiến anh chọn bóng đêm và rồi chạy trốn khỏi nó ngay khi nhìn thấy tia sáng le lói của một cuộc sống khác?

Anh nhận ra đã hơn một năm kể từ lúc mình tái xuất hiện ở thế giới pháp thuật. Anh vẫn nhớ rõ cái đêm anh quyết định bước ra khỏi nơi ẩn trốn. Đó là ngày 27 tháng Mười năm 2001, và đó là một ngày tối tăm, lạnh lẽo, mưa như trút nước. Đa số đều đã lên giường vào lúc ấy nhưng Draco vẫn chọn tiến vào Bộ, mong ai đó sẽ chú ý. Anh không nghi ngờ gì bộ dạng ướt nhẹp, bẩn thỉu và méo mó của mình đã làm các nhân viên ca đêm sợ chết khiếp. Bất ngờ, Potter lại là người dẫn Draco vào văn phòng riêng và đưa anh một chiếc khăn lông. Nhưng kể cả tin đồn lan nhanh về việc cựu Tử thần Thực tử có được lòng tin của Harry Potter, những tháng ngày sau đó, Draco vẫn nhận thấy sự ngờ vực của tất cả mọi người. Giờ đây, một năm sau, ngày 17 tháng 12 năm 2002, Draco biết mình vẫn chưa có được sự tin tưởng của hầu hết tất cả mọi người trong Bộ.

Đột nhiên, Draco cảm thấy mong muốn mãnh liệt phải viết thư cho Starlight. Sự thôi thúc mạnh mẽ đến nỗi, không nghĩ ngợi, anh ập cuốn _Điều chế Độc dược Nâng cao _lại, quay đi, lao ra khỏi phòng. Ngay trước khi đóng cửa, anh nhớ ra ngọn lửa dưới vạc vẫn đang cháy, nhanh chóng dập nó bằng một câu thần chú chuẩn xác.

Trở lên lầu, Draco chớp chớp mắt, điều chỉnh với bóng tối xung quanh. Anh hiếm khi bật đèn (thật ra thì anh thậm chí không hề biết chúng còn hoạt động hay không, và nếu không thì anh cũng chẳng biết sửa bằng cách nào, anh không thành thạo mấy thứ đồ dùng Muggle cho lắm), và thường nhờ con gia tinh thắp mấy ngọn nến thưa thớt trong sảnh. Tuy nhiên hôm nay Lydig rõ ràng đã quên làm việc này; nên sau vài giây lầm bầm về đầy tớ vô dụng, Draco nói '_Incendio!'_ và thắp vài ngọn nến gần đó bằng đũa phép.

Đúng lúc ấy Lydig gấp gáp chạy đến Draco, ngón tay khẳng khiu nắm chặt mảnh giẻ rách màu đen nó mặc. 'Chủ Nhân,' con gia tinh the thé, cúi đầu thật thấp. 'Lydig không nghĩ Chủ Nhân lại xong sớm như vậy – nên nó chưa kịp chuẩn bị xong bữa tối –'

'Không cần phải thế, Lydig,' Draco cộc lốc, ngắt lời con gia tinh. Draco mở miệng định mắng mỏ Lydig vì không thắp nến, nhưng nghĩ lại, thay vào đó nói, 'Mang lên phòng làm việc của ta sau.'

Lydig có vẻ hết sức nhẹ nhõm vì được miễn tất cả hình phạt, không nói lời nào, nó rối rít trở lại căn phòng mình vừa đi ra.

Trên lầu, Draco thắp thêm vài ngọn nên nữa trên bàn làm việc. Anh ngồi xuống lục lọi các ngăn kéo – mà anh thường xếp gọn gàng ngăn nắp – tìm một mảnh giấy da mềm, bàn tay anh đụng phải một thứ lạnh và cứng. Tò mò, Draco gạt những lá thư nhàu nát từ Dawlish và tìm thấy lọ mực riêng của anh. Khẽ cười, Draco cầm lên, đưa lại gần quầng sáng tỏa ra từ những cây nến. Ánh sáng lập lòe của ngọn lửa làm ngôi sao bốn cánh khắc trên pha lê lấp lánh.

Trong một thoáng bối rối, Draco tưởng như thấy hình dáng một cô gái mỉm cười trong ánh sáng đỏ cam nhảy múa phản chiếu trên pha lê. Anh lắc lắc đầu. Đặt lọ mực xuống, một nụ cười mỉa mai chầm chậm lướt lên môi anh. Khẽ khàng, anh lẩm bẩm, 'Starlight.'

**T/N: ** Mọi người có thích Anna không?

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Translator: kirowan**

**Chương 14: Nữ hoàng và Giáo sĩ**

Hermione xuống lầu và thấy Harry cùng Ron vừa trở về Hang Sóc vài giây trước. Hai người đang thấp giọng nói gì đó, cởi chiếc áo choàng phủ đầy tuyết, nhưng họ vẫn nhìn lên mỉm cười khi Hermione và Ginny bước xuống cầu thang.

'Chào hai người,' Harry nói, cố giũ tuyết ra khỏi đôi giày ống.

'Chào Harry,' Ginny vui vẻ đáp. 'Em định ôm anh, nhưng em không muốn bị ướt và lạnh lần nữa đâu.'

'Công việc thế nào? Và hai người đang lầm bầm chuyện gì vậy?' Hermione hỏi, bước qua chiếc bát vỡ để thực hiện bùa sấy khô vũng nước tuyết tan dưới chân Harry và Ron.

'Sau bữa tối tụi mình sẽ kể cho bồ,' Harry nói khẽ, gật nhẹ đầu với bà Weasley, người đang kịch liệt khuấy nồi súp hành. Nét mặt giận dữ của bà, Hermione đoán, phần nhiều có liên quan đến cái bát vỡ mà cô vừa bước qua.

'Mình lên lầu thay quần áo,' Ron nói. Hermione ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh bỗng dưng vui vẻ như vậy. Thậm chí anh còn ghì chặt lấy cô, hôn tóc cô trước khi lên cầu thang, nước nhỏ giọt theo từng bước chân.

Lắc đầu, Hermione đi về phía bà Weasley đứng cạnh bếp và lễ phép hỏi, 'Cháu có thể giúp gì không bác Weasley?' Bữa tối luôn là một việc lộn xộn ở Hang Sóc, và cùng với Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, tức là có thêm bốn miệng ăn và nhiều hỗn loạn hơn.

'Cưng có thể giúp bác dọn bàn không Hermione?' bà Weasley hỏi, cảm kích nhìn lên khỏi nồi súp hành. 'Cẩn thận những chiếc đĩa vỡ đấy – Fred và George lại bắt đầu rồi –'

'Con đoán chẳng có gì thay đổi cả,' Ginny nhăn nhở đứng sau họ. Hermione quay lại và thấy Ginny đã bắt đầu đặt đĩa (những cái chưa bị bể) xung quanh bàn.

Hermione cười to tán thành. 'Mà họ đâu ạ?' cô hỏi, lấy một đống dao và dĩa, đặt cạnh những chiếc đĩa mà Ginny vừa xếp.

'Hai đứa nó đã đưa Alicia và Angelina đến Hẻm Xéo sau khi tiến hành tàn phá chỗ này rồi,' bà Weasley đáp, bực mình thấy rõ. 'Nói rằng chúng muốn có một bữa tối riêng tuyệt vời với nhau.'

'Mẹ, họ sẽ ở đây hai tuần nữa mà,' Ginny kiên nhẫn nói. 'Đâu cần phải căng thẳng vì sự vắng của họ.'

'Mẹ biết,' bà Weasley thở dài. 'Chỉ là vụ giết người gần đây làm mẹ hơi sợ… ai biết có gì đang rình rập ngoài đó… với tất cả những gì chúng ta biết, lũ Tử thần Thực tử đang tính đứng dậy lần nữa cùng một thủ lĩnh mới.'

'Mẹ tưởng tượng thái quá rồi,' Ginny nhẹ nhàng nói. 'Hơn nữa, nếu bị một trong số bè lũ cũ của Voldemort tấn công họ cũng sẽ ổn thôi. Con chắc chắn họ sẽ ném Ngòi nổ Chăng bẫy ra và trốn thoát trước khi chúng kịp làm hại họ.'

Bà Weasley cười lo âu. 'Mẹ cho là vậy…'

'Đừng lo bác Weasley,' Hermione an ủi nói. 'Nếu chúng cháu đi làm nghe ngóng được gì, chúng cháu sẽ cho bác biết.'

Ngay lúc ấy, tiếng ai đó húng hắng làm Hermione và Ginny cùng quay lại. Harry và một Ron cáu tiết đang đứng dưới chân cầu thang.

'Bữa tối xong chưa ạ?' Harry hỏi nhanh, bồn chồn nhìn Ron.

'Vài phút nữa thôi, hai đứa ngồi xuống đi,' bà Weasley đáp mà không quay lại. Bà đang dùng đũa phép hướng nồi súp đổ từng lượng lớn vào năm cái bát.

Băn khoăn, Hermione hỏi, 'Anh ổn chứ Ron?' Cô kéo ghế ngồi xuống.

Ron đáp lại bằng một cái trừng mắt, trả lời qua đôi môi mím chặt, 'Chúng ta cần nói chuyện.'

Hermione hoảng hốt nhìn tai Ron đang đỏ dần lên, một dấu hiệu không tốt tẹo nào. Cô trao đổi ánh nhìn bối rối với Ginny nhưng không nói gì cả, đoán rằng cuộc 'nói chuyện' của Ron sẽ đến ngay sau bữa tối.

'Vậy Hermione,' Ginny bình thản nói, giúp mẹ mang ra đĩa bánh mì và bánh thịt gà xông khói, 'chị có định đón đêm Giáng Sinh với chúng em không?'

'Đón đêm Giáng Sinh?'

'Vâng, nhớ chứ, chúng ta cùng Neville và bà anh ấy.'

Với một tiếng 'Ồ!' nho nhỏ, Hermione nhớ ra điều Ginny đang nói. Mỗi năm, nhà Weasley cộng thêm Hermione và Harry đều đón đêm Giáng Sinh cùng nhà Longbottom. Điều đó đã trở thành thói quen từ hai năm trước. Bà Weasley thường khăng khăng cả gia đình cùng đi bởi theo bà nói đó là 'một trải nghiệm gắn bó tuyệt vời'.

Hermion định trả lời cô sẽ vẫn đi như thường lệ, nhưng chợt nhớ ra mình đã hẹn gặp Shadow vào đêm Giáng Sinh. _Mình chỉ việc đổi ngày hẹn thôi… lùi lại một ngày cũng đâu ảnh hưởng đến ai…_

'Không, chị xin lỗi, năm nay chị không đi.'

'Tại sao?' Ron gắt gỏng hỏi, phớt lờ sự phản đối từ Ginny và bà Weasley. Hermione chớp mắt.

'Lịch… lịch em bận hết rồi,' cô nói dối, thầm nhăn nhó. _Chỉ là một lời nói dối vô hại thôi,_ cô tự trấn an._ Chỉ lần này thôi._

Ron nheo mắt nhưng không nói thêm gì nữa mà thay vào đó xé một mẩu bánh mì với nhiều lực hơn cần thiết.

Bối rối trước thái độ kì lạ của Ron, Hermione tiếp tục chầm chậm phết bơ lên chiếc bánh mì. Cô suy nghĩ về những nguyên nhân khả thi khiến Ron thay đổi tâm trạng như vậy. Liệu có phải về việc anh và Harry vừa thảo luận mà Harry không muốn bà Weasley biết không?

'Lại có thêm một vụ ngưới sói tấn công,' Harry đột nhiên nói. Bà Weasley đánh rơi chiếc thìa, làm súp hành bắn lên người. Nhưng bà cũng không bận tâm bởi bản thân đang nhìn Harry trong sự kinh hoàng. 'Đó là điều mình định kể với bồ sau bữa tối,' Harry nói thêm với Hermione.

Khiếp hãi, Hermione đặt bánh mì xuống và đưa tay che miệng. 'Ôi Harry, khủng khiếp quá!'

'Mình biết. Chuyện mới xảy ra vài giờ trước thôi, và đủ gần Hogsmeade để Robards giao nhiệm vụ cho bồ và Ginny gia nhập nhóm Thần Sáng cùng Pháp sư Thủ tiêu hộ tống các học sinh về nghỉ lễ tại sân ga vào ngày mai.'

Vẫn kinh ngạc bởi thông báo của Harry, Hermione chỉ có thể lặng người gật đầu. Ginny là người lên tiếng hỏi câu hỏi mà Hermione không thể. 'Có ai… anh biết đấy?'

'Không, không ai bị cắn vì giờ chưa phải tuần trăng tròn. Nhưng một cô bé 11 tuổi tên Bianca… họ nói đó là những vết thương chí tử.'

Im lặng. Hermione thấy choáng váng khó thở như thể mới chạy đường dài vậy. Mười một tuổi ư? 'Là…' cô nuốt khan, cố nói lần nữa. 'Là Greyback sao?'

'Chắc chắn là hắn,' Ron xen vào, xao nhãng tạm thời khỏi tâm trạng tồi tệ lúc trước bởi cuộc bàn luận. 'Đầu tiên là cuộc tấn công ở Bristol, và giờ là đây. Và hắn là kẻ duy nhất tấn công trẻ em thậm chí khi hắn còn chưa biến hình.'

'Ôi trời ơi,' bà Weasley thầm thì. Bà đặt tay lên ngực, hơi lả đi. 'Mười một ư?'

Harry buồn bã gật đầu. 'Tất cả những gì cháu biết là cô bé đang chơi cùng cha ở công viên, và cô bé bị tấn công. Người cha cố đánh choáng gã đàn ông – Greyback – nhưng ông ấy lại bị đánh choáng từ phía sau. Ông tỉnh dậy thấy con gái mình đã biến mất. Cô bé… họ tìm thấy cô bé trong cánh rừng cách đó vài dặm.'

Cả bàn ăn lại rơi vào im lặng. Suốt quãng thời gian còn lại của bữa tối, hầu như không lời nào được thốt lên bởi mọi người đang cố hấp thu tin tức ảm đạm mà Harry mang đến.

Ngay khi ăn xong, Hermione đứng lên và xin phép rời đi. Không ai nói gì, Hermione thu dọn đĩa của mình, đặt lên bàn bếp và đi ra càng nhanh càng tốt. Không khí thật ngột ngạt và cô muốn thoát khỏi nó.

Lúc Hermione chuẩn bị lên lầu, cô nghe tiếng Ron cũng xin phép rời đi ngay sau mình. Vài phút sau, cô thấy tay anh đặt trên vai mình và cô quay lại nhìn anh.

'Gì vậy?' cô hỏi, nhớ ra anh đã bảo cần nói chuyện.

'Cái này!' Ron cáu tiết nói, rút trong túi ra một lá thư. 'Đây là cái quái gì thế?'

Hermione cau mày. 'Một bức thư.'

'Chỉ là một lá thư sao?' Ron rít lên. Anh vẫy nó trước mặt Hermione. 'Em vẫn liên lạc với hắn ta đúng không? Và bây giờ là gì? Gặp mặt nhau sao?'

Run run lo sợ, Hermione nhận ra Ron đang cầm lá thư cô viết cho Shadow. _Sao anh ấy có được nó chứ?_ Cô điếng người nghĩ, lướt qua trong đầu những hành động trước đó. Cô mang nó lên lầu, gài nó dưới khung gương… nó chắc hẳn đã rơi ra và khiến Ron chú ý.

'Ron –'

'Lí do lần này của em là gì?' Ron hét. Ron thọc mạnh ngón tay vào những câu chữ trên giấy da. 'Lịch em bận vào đêm Giáng Sinh đúng chứ? Em còn định nói ra những thứ nhảm nhí gì nữa để có thể đi gặp hắn ta? _Lần nữa?'_

'Ron!' Hermione kêu lên trách móc. 'Anh bình tĩnh để em giải thích được không?'

'CHẲNG CÓ GÌ ĐỂ GIẢI THÍCH CẢ!' Ron rống. Anh trông như một người điên; mái tóc đỏ rực lỉa chỉa lung tung, những chấm tàn nhang nổi bần bật đối nghịch với làn da trắng bệnh vì giận dữ của anh.

'Vì Chúa, Ron, bọn em gặp nhau một lần và tất cả chúng em nói là công việc!'

'Em thậm chí chẳng biết gì về hắn cả!' Ron thét. 'Và giờ em nói dối để được ở bên hắn!'

'_Ở bên hắn?'_ Hermione lặp lại vẻ khó tin. Sự phẫn nộ bùng lên trong cô, và cô thấy má mình đỏ bừng vì giận dữ. 'Đủ rồi! Em mệt mỏi khi anh quản mọi chuyện của em như thể nó là của anh vậy! Nếu anh tin em thì chẳng có gì phải lo lắng cả!'

Ron sững sờ trước cơn bùng phát của Hermione. Trong một giây, miệng anh há ra rồi ngậm lại như cá mắc cạn. 'Tin – _tin em –'_ anh lắp bắp.

'Đúng, tin tưởng em!' Hermione thét, những giọt nước mắt thất vọng đong đầy đôi mắt. 'Bởi đó là việc một người bạn trai đúng nghĩa làm. Họ có lòng tin vào sự chung thủy của bạn gái mình!'

'Sao em có thể mong anh có niềm tin vào sự chung thủy của mình khi em rong ruổi xung quanh với – với một gã em chưa bao giờ gặp – và nói dối anh về việc đó chứ?'

'Có thể bởi em biết anh sẽ phát hỏa như thế này nếu anh biết!' Hermione nói to, vung hai tay lên. 'Thôi cư xử như em chỉ có thể nhìn mỗi anh nếu em hẹn hò với anh đi Ronald!'

'Vậy thì sao?! Em không đúng khi –'

'Đúng?' Hermione bật lại với một tiếng cười nhạo báng, cắt lời Ron. 'Anh đang thuyết giảng em về đúng sai sao? Có cần em nhắc anh nhớ những lúc ở trường khi –'

'ANH CẦN EM LÀM ĐIỀU CHẾT DẪM ĐÓ ĐẤY!' Ron rống lên trước khi Hermione kịp nói hết câu. 'Chuyện này vượt xa việc giải quyết đống bài tập chết tiệt của em! Em hành xử như thể mọi người đều phải tuân theo mọi điều ước và mệnh lệnh của mình, Hermione. Như thể anh phải ngồi ngoài khi em đi đùa giỡn xung quanh sau lưng anh, như thể không ai được phép lên tiếng nếu em không nói vậy!'

Đến đó, Ron nắm chặt mép lá thư của Shadow và xé nó thành hai mảnh. Như thấy chưa đủ, anh rút đũa phép, không mong muốn gì hơn là làm tất cả dấu vết của lá thư biến mất mãi mãi. Tuy nhiên trước khi Ron nói ra câu thần thú, Hermione chộp lấy cổ tay anh và giằng cây đũa phép ra.

'Dừng lại!' Hermione thét, đẩy anh ra xa khi anh cố lấy lại chiếc đũa phép. 'Dừng lại đi! Đừng nghĩ anh có thể kiểm soát cuộc sống của em, Ron, vì anh không thể đâu!'

Nức nở chán nản, cô dúi chiếc đũa phép vào tay Ron, xô người qua anh, loạng choạng xuống cầu thang, băng qua sảnh và ra khỏi cửa. Trước khi đóng sầm cánh cửa say lưng, cô quay lại hét, đầy nước mắt, 'Em không hoàn hảo, Ron, nhưng anh cũng vậy – nên đừng biến em thành kẻ duy nhất có tội!'

Ngay khi vừa ra ngoài, Hermione bật khóc nức nở. Vài phút, cô để sự thất vọng và hờn dỗi của mình thấm qua nước mắt. Mọi thứ trở nên quá sức chịu đựng với cô. Công việc, vụ giết người, người sói tấn công, giữ bí mật về Shadow, và giờ là Ron.

_Sao anh ấy không chịu thấu hiểu dù chỉ một lần?_ Hermione nghĩ, nổi đóa, sự nức nở dần dịu đi, khiến cô hít vào không khí lạnh lẽo của đêm. Buộc mình lờ đi giọng nói khe khẽ nhắc rằng cô đã nói dối anh và các thành viên Weasley khác, Hermione cáu tiết lau gò má ướt nhem. Cô quyết định không kể với Ron về Shadow bởi cô không muốn anh buồn, không phải bởi cô nghĩ mình làm sai điều gì.

Cũng không lâu lắm trước khi Hermione bắt đầu nhận thấy cô lạnh đến thế nào. Trời vẫn đang đổ tuyết và giờ cô nhớ ra mình không mang theo áo choàng khi lao ra khỏi cửa. Rùng mình, Hermione chỉ đũa phép vào mình và thì thầm, '_Tepicorpus!'_ Tức thì, một bong bóng ấm áp trùm lấy cô.

Hermione biết không sớm thì muộn, ai đó (_có lẽ là Ginny hoặc Harry_, cô tự nhủ) sẽ đi tìm cô. Lúc này cô không hề có tâm trạng về nhà, cô quyết định tản bộ. Để soi đường, cô phù phép ra một quả cầu lửa nhỏ từ đầu đũa phép và đặt lên lòng bàn tay mình – một câu thần chú cô học từ thầy Lupin và điều chỉnh nó để phù hợp với yêu cầu của mình.

Hermione đi trong đêm đen điểm những đốm tuyết, suy nghĩ vơ vẩn về Shadow. Cô băn khoăn anh đang ở đâu và có một mình không. Trái tim cô nhức nhối khi nhớ lại lá thư trước và lời thú nhận về sự cô độc của anh. Liệu anh ấy có trải qua Giáng Sinh một mình không? Dù đang giận dữ với Ron, cô không thể tưởng tượng phải trải qua kì nghĩ lễ mà không có _ai đó_ đồng hành, bất kể đó là bố mẹ cô hay nhà Weasley và Harry.

Ý nghĩ Shadow ở nhà lẻ loi cô đơn khi giai điệu của những khúc hát Giáng Sinh tràn qua ô cửa sổ mở khiến Hermione không yên. Cô ngước nhìn lên, và khi làm vậy, cô ngạc nhiên khi thấy một bông tuyết lớn rơi xuống phía cô, vững vàng. Lúng túng, Hermione tiếp tục nhìn đốm trắng đến khi hình dáng mập mờ của con cú tuyết trở nên rõ ràng hơn.

'Mày làm gì ở đây?' Hermione lẩm bẩm khi con cú đáp xuống bụi cây xơ xác gần đó. Cô cẩn thận lại gần con vật, lập tức nhớ đến con cú trước của Harry, Hedwig. Con cú này trông giống y Hedwig, nhưng không thể là nó được bởi Hedwig đã chết vài năm trước.

Con cú chớp đôi mắt hổ phách tối màu khi Hermione lại gần. Như để trả lời câu hỏi của cô, nó chìa ra một chân, để lộ lá thư mình đang mang.

Hermione khựng lại, lúng túng. Bạn bè cô không ai có một con cú tuyết cả. Tò mò, cô với tay gỡ lá thư khỏi chân con cú.

'Cảm ơn,' cô nói, khẽ mỉm cười.

Con cú rúc lên đầy trang nghiêm trước câu nói ấy. Tuy nhiên, thay vì bay lẫn vào màn đêm, nó xù bộ lông vũ và nhìn Hermione chờ đợi.

Đoán rằng người viết lá thư này muốn cô gửi hồi âm cho con cú, Hermone mở tờ giấy da cuộn chặt mình đang cầm và nhìn dòng đầu tiên. Trái tim cô đập lỡ một nhịp khi đọc dòng chữ, 'Starlight thân mến,' viết nhỏ nhắn ngay ngắn. Lá thư từ Shadow.

Hermione bồn chồn nhìn qua vai, như để chắc rằng Ron không ở đằng sau mình. Rồi với một cơn run run phấn khích, cô bắt đầu đọc những dòng chữ của Shadow.

_Starlight thân mến,_

_Nói thật là tôi đã viết một lá thư rất dài và chuẩn bị gửi cho bạn. Tuy nhiên, tôi thích trò chuyện trực tiếp với bạn hơn nên cố gắng tối giản bức thư hết mức có thể: Bạn muốn gặp mặt lần nữa không? Nếu đồng ý, hãy gửi hồi âm cho Latera (cú của tôi) với thời gian và địa điểm._

_Chân thành, Shadow._

Tim cô đang đập dữ dội hơn bao giờ hết, Hermione vội vã lục tìm túi áo chùng. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy biết ơn hơn rằng mình luôn mang theo bút lông và giấy da. Sau vài giây, cô lấy từ trong túi ra một chiếc bút lông đại bàng méo mó nhưng đầy đủ chức năng.

Cố gắng hết sức khi không có một bề mặt phẳng để tựa, Hermione nguệch ngoạc vào mặt sau lá thư của Shadow, chỉ trong vài giây chần chừ, _6 giờ tối đêm Giáng Sinh._


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N:** Vẫn thích Draco – Hermione hơn chị Ánh Sao và anh Bóng Đêm ==

**Chương 15: Khuôn mặt của quái thú**

'Tôi phải đi xác nhận với ai?'

Người phụ nữ trẻ với phù hiệu vàng Thần Sáng trên túi áo ngực quay lại nhìn Draco. 'Susan Arthur. Bà ấy là người đang nói chuyện với Arnold,' cô nói, chỉ về phía hai bóng người chụm đầu vào nhau cách đó không xa. 'Bà ấy bận rộn lắm, nên anh phải đợi một chút trước khi trao đổi với bà ấy,' cô Thần Sáng thêm vào, giọng nói nhỏ dần khi đôi mắt di chuyển từ những vết sẹo của Draco đến chiếc áo choàng mỏng với sự bối rối thấy rõ.

'Cảm ơn,' Draco ngắn gọn đáp, quay đi trước khi cô ta kịp nói thêm điều gì. Đi tới lui, anh quét mắt nhìn xung quanh, thầm đếm đầu người. Có tám người ở đây; bốn Thần Sáng và bốn Pháp sư Thủ tiêu, khả năng là vậy. Thậm chí từ xa, Draco vẫn có thể nhận ra ba Pháp sư Thủ tiêu khác.

Draco cố nhận diện những Thần Sáng còn lại. Một bóng tóc đỏ thu hút sự chú ý của anh, anh nheo mắt lại, hi vọng đó không phải một Weasley. Không may, ngay khi suy nghĩ đó vừa lướt qua đầu anh, người đó quay lại và xác nhận sự lo lắng của Draco. Không phải Ron – _Cảm ơn trời, không biết mình có thể sống sót không nếu bị vây quanh bởi lũ nhóc tì và tên đần độn ngớ ngẩn ấy suốt buổi chiều,_ Draco nghĩ, thầm khinh bỉ – mà là đứa út nhà Weasley, Ginny – bạn gái Potter.

Draco nhăn mặt. 'Tuyệt hảo,' anh lầm bầm, thọc sâu tay vào túi và tiếp tục bước đi. 'Lũ học sinh phiền nhiễu, thời tiết dưới nhiệt độ đóng băng, một Weasley và –'

Draco dừng, anh vừa nhìn thấy mớ tóc bù xù màu nâu quen thuộc. Anh mím môi. '– và Granger,' anh nói nốt.

Lúc đó, anh nhận ra Thần Sáng mình đang đợi không còn bận rộn nữa nữa và lê bước qua đống tuyết mới cao ngang gối đến chỗ bà đang đứng.

'Draco Malfoy,' anh gượng gạo đáp lại cái nhìn dò xét của bà, chìa tay ra.

Bà gật đầu, nắm chặt bàn tay Draco. 'Susan Arthur,' bà ta đáp. Bà nói chầm chậm, giọng ấm áp dịu dàng như socola tan chảy; Draco không thể không chú ý sự đối lập giữa giọng nói và vẻ ngoài nghiêm khắc của Susan. 'Anh là Pháp sư Thủ tiêu đúng chứ?'

'Đúng.'

'Rất vui được gặp ngài Malfoy.'

'Tôi cũng vậy bà Arthur. Bà biết khi nào chúng ta xuất phát chứ?'

'Lũ trẻ đang bắt đầu lên tàu nên vài phút nữa chúng ta sẽ rời đi. Chúng tôi đang đợi anh đến.'

Draco quay đi che giấu sự khó chịu. Anh ghét là nguyên nhân trì hoãn của bất cứ chuyện gì. 'Tôi rất tiếc mình đã đến muộn,' anh xin lỗi.

Sự thật là ngay khi viết xong lá thư cho Starlight, Draco quay lại căn hầm để tìm kiếm trong cuốn _Điều chế Độc dược Nâng cao_ bất cứ loại thuốc nào cần ba nhúm phụ tử. Anh đã thu hẹp danh sách xuống còn 148 độc dược và bắt đầu quá trình loại trừ những thuốc không có '2 tháng' trong chỉ dẫn, rồi ngủ gục vì kiệt sức.

'Không sao,' Susan nói với một nụ cười trấn an, 'tất cả chúng ta đều mỏi mệt mà.'

Draco không biết phản ứng ra sao nên anh chỉ gật đầu và quay đi. Anh dừng lại khi tới gốc liễu trơ cành. Ánh mắt anh lang thang đến nơi Hermione và Ginny đang đứng, tập trung cao độ trao đổi cùng một Thần Sáng khác. Anh thoáng băn khoăn tự hỏi có ai trong số họ còn liên lạc với bạn qua thư của mình không. Ấn tượng chung của anh là tất cả mọi người trong văn phòng đã quên bẵng nhiệm vụ ấy, và anh đoán việc này cũng đúng với các nhân viên còn lại trong Bộ. Vì vài lí do nào đó, anh không bận tâm chuyện chỉ còn anh và Starlight tiếp tục cái nhiệm vụ ngớ ngẩn này; thật ra, đó cũng là điều khiến tình bạn của họ thật hơn với Draco.

'Tập trung nào!' tiếng Susan vang lên, cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Draco. Anh nhìn lên và thấy bà ra hiệu cho tất cả Thần Sáng và Pháp sư Thủ tiêu tiến lại gần mình.

'Tất cả đều biết chiều nay chúng ta sẽ làm gì chứ?' Susan hỏi khi mọi người đều ở trong tầm tai nghe. Có vài ánh nhìn đờ đẫn, cho Draco biết anh không phải người duy nhất được giao nhiệm vụ gấp như vậy. Susan cũng chú ý điều này, bà thở dài nặng nề và bắt đầu giải thích nhiệm vụ. 'Tôi chắc mọi người đều nghe nói về vụ người sói tấn công gần đây. Minerva đã yêu cầu tôi tập hợp một nhóm phù thủy pháp sư ở Bộ hộ tống học sinh từ Hogsmeade đến ga tàu để về nhà nghỉ lễ. Vì chúng ta sẽ đi bộ, những –'

'Cho hỏi sao chúng ta lại đi bộ ?' người đàn ông trung niên cắt lời và Draco nhận ra đó là Edwin Braveheart, một Pháp sư Thủ tiêu ngồi gần Draco trong văn phòng. 'Không dễ dàng hơn nếu cho học sinh đi bằng xe kéo như thường lệ sao?'

'Minerva cảm thấy cho học sinh đi bộ sẽ thích hợp hơn, khiến công việc hộ tống của ta thuận tiện hơn nhiều.' Susan nhìn quanh. 'Như tôi đã nói, vì chúng ta đi bộ, những người phụ trách phía sau cùng phải chắc chắn không ai bị bỏ lại. Công việc hôm nay của chúng ta không khó. Chúng ta ở đây đơn giản là để đảm bảo không học sinh nào bị làm hại. Trong trường hợp bị tấn công, cứ tuân theo bất cứ luật lệ gì mà mọi người được dạy, nhưng nhớ rằng _sự an toàn của học sinh là ưu tiên hàng đầu._ Còn câu hỏi nào không?'

Draco thấy vài thành viên trong nhóm nhìn nhau lo lắng. Bài phát biểu của Susan nghe như thể khả năng họ bị tấn công là rất cao, và Draco chắc rằng đa số đồng nghiệp của mình đang tự hỏi không biết họ còn sống được đến Giáng Sinh không.

'Không cần lo sợ thế đâu,' Susan nói thêm, cười khẽ bởi bà cũng chú ý sự căng thẳng của những người xung quanh mình. 'Chỉ có gã ngốc mới cố phục kích tám nhân viên được đào tạo chính thức của Bộ và hơn 400 học sinh. Nào, đũa phép sẵn sàng!'

Và chỉ vậy, bà lật đật qua những đụn tuyết đến cổng Hogwarts, nơi các học sinh chọn về nhà nghỉ lễ đang tập trung.

Draco theo sau Susan, anh để ý thấy vẻ khổ sở của Hermione, cô ta đi mà không có Ginny bên mình. Dù anh tò mò muốn tìm hiểu khía cạnh nào trong cuộc sống hoàn hảo của Hermione gặp vấn đề, Draco không buồn hỏi han cô; anh hiểu rõ hơn ai hết cảm giác bị người khác xía mũi vào cuộc sống riêng tư là thế nào.

Hóa ra Draco không gặp khó khăn trong việc đối mặt với Hermione. Khi cả nhóm đi đến cổng chính, Hermione, trong sự kinh ngạc của Draco, vỗ nhẹ vai anh và nói, 'Tôi không biết là anh cũng được giao nhiệm vụ này đấy.'

'Ừm,' Draco cứng nhắc đáp, không nhìn cô, dù anh có thể cảm thấy cô đang đi song song với mình. 'Weasley đâu rồi?'

'Cô ấy đang nói chuyện với một người bạn,' Hermione bình thản nói.

Draco hơi nhướn mày lên. Việc Hermione không cáu tiết trước giọng nói ra vẻ bề trên của anh còn khó hiểu hơn vẻ không vui của cô. Tuy nhiên anh không nói gì và tiếp tục im lặng bước đi, cố hết sức tảng lờ sự hiện diện của Hermione.

'Manh mối anh tìm thấy hôm qua thế nào rồi?'

'Sao đột nhiên thân thiện vậy Granger?' Draco hỏi, vẫn kiên quyết nhìn thẳng phía trước.

'Sao háo hức từ chối bạn đồng hành vậy Malfoy?' Hermione đốp lại, nhại giọng Draco.

'Bạn đồng hành _của mình_,' (*) Draco chỉnh lại. Anh bẻ một nhũ băng nhỏ trên bụi cây mình đi qua rồi vứt nó sang một bên. 'Phòng khi cô không chú ý, chúng ta chưa bao giờ là bạn tốt của nhau cả.'

Hermione cười khô khốc. 'Tôi không biết sao anh lại phát hiện ra điều đó đấy.'

'Cô có khiếu hài hước,' Draco nhận xét. 'Trời đất đảo điên rồi.'

Hermione không đáp lại. Chống lại thôi thúc muốn quay qua nhìn cô, Draco ngước lên và nhẹ nhõm thấy họ cuối cùng đã đến cổng.

'Malfoy,' Hermione nói khi Susan và McGonagall bắt đầu thấp giọng trao đổi với nhau, 'anh đã bao giờ có bạn gái chưa?'

Lần này Draco không nhịn nổi nữa. Anh quay phắt lại nhìn chăm chăm vào Hermione vẻ khó tin. 'Gì cơ?' anh nhắc lại, không chắc mình đã nghe đúng.

'Anh đã bao giờ –'

Đúng giây phút ấy, may thay, Hermione bị ngắt lời bởi Susan lệnh cho đoàn bảo vệ nhận vị trí được giao vây quanh các học sinh. Draco nhanh chóng tránh xa Hermione, bối rối trước câu cô vừa hỏi anh.

Nhưng không may lúc Draco quay lại xem ai sẽ tuần tra phía sau với mình và thấy người duy nhất anh không muốn gặp đang đứng đó.

'Có vẻ chúng ta bị mắc kẹt với nhau nhỉ?' Hermione bình luận với một nụ cười chán nản, đứng cách Draco vài mét và chăm chú nhìn qua biển đầu người để thấy tín hiệu xuất phát của Susan.

'Sao cô lại muốn tìm hiểu đời sống riêng tư của tôi?' Draco gặng hỏi.

'Quên đi. Câu hỏi tự nhiên buột ra. Tôi không định tọc mạch.'

'Cô không có cơ hội với tôi đâu, nếu đó là điều cô băn khoăn,' Draco nói, nhếch mép cười. Anh liếc qua vai kiểm tra lần cuối khi đám học sinh trước mặt bắt đầu di chuyển.

'Đó _không phải_ điều tôi muốn biết,' Hermione đáp vẻ chán ghét. 'Tôi chỉ… thôi bỏ đi.'

'Có vấn đề với gã pháp sư đáng thương hại kia hả?' Draco nhẹ nhàng gợi ý.

'Ít ra anh ấy là người tốt hơn anh,' Hermione nói giọng đong đầy bực bội. Draco có thể nói việc này đòi hỏi mọi sự kiên định của Hermione để cô ta không mất bình tĩnh.

'Vậy _ra là_ Weasley,' Draco đáp vẻ hiểu biết. 'Ờ, không thể nói là tôi ngạc nhiên được. Đúng là một điều phi thường khi cô có thể bao dung cho sự đần độn của hắn đến tận bây giờ.'

'Nói cho anh biết,' Hermione nói lớn, 'chúng tôi cãi nhau.'

'Tôi sẽ nhớ lấy điều này để tham khảo trong tương lai.'

Tuy giọng nói nghe thờ ơ nhưng trí tò mò của Draco đang phóng vùn vụt. Từ những gì ít ỏi anh biết về Hermione Granger, cô ta không phải là người chia sẻ cuộc sống riêng tư của mình với người khác, trừ khi đó là những người bạn thân thiết nhất. Weasley đã chọc tức cô ta đến thế nào để cô phải đi phàn nàn nó với người mình không ưa chứ?

Im lặng bao trùm hai người họ khi đoàn người tiếp tục tiến về phía trước. Draco hờ hững lắng nghe tiếng nói chuyện huyên náo của đám học sinh, cố tìm hiểu thái độ bất thường của Hermione. Anh sốt ruột muốn hỏi cô điều gì đã quấy nhiễu cuộc sống hoàn hảo kia nhưng không muốn để lộ dấu hiệu là anh quan tâm đến vấn đề của cô ta.

'Tôi đã lập một danh sách độc dược cần ba nhúm phụ tử,' Draco nói sau khoảng một phút. Sự im lặng quá lúng túng nên anh tìm cách khả thi nhất để phá vỡ nó là nói về chủ đề chung duy nhất mà cả hai người họ có: vụ án.

'Và?' Hermione nhắc. 'Anh tìm thấy gì?'

'Có vài thuốc trùng khớp,' Draco cẩn thận nói.

Hermione gật. 'Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy.'

'Tôi vẫn chưa bắt đầu thu hẹp danh sách lại với "hai tháng" trong chỉ dẫn.'

'Anh cần giúp không?'

Nhướn một bên lông mày, Draco liếc nhìn Hermione. 'Cô muốn giúp tôi?'

Cô ta nhún vai. 'Chúng ta đều làm vụ này mà. Chúng ta có thể giúp nhau khi cả hai khác sở.'

Draco ngó trừng trừng Hermione nghi ngờ. 'Cô không có việc khác để làm à? Tôi tưởng cô sẽ mừng nếu có thời gian rảnh ở bãi rác chứ.'

'Hang Sóc không phải là bãi rác,' Hermione dứt khoát nói. Bỗng nhiên, cô dừng bước và giơ một tay lên, ra hiệu cho Draco im lặng. Đôi mắt cô tập trung vào bụi cây thấp dọc con đường tuyết phủ. Draco quan sát cô lặng lẽ thắp sáng đũa phép, quét nhanh luồng sáng qua các bụi cây hai lần.

'Chẳng có gì ở đó cả,' Draco nói trước khi Hermione kịp khẳng định. 'Cô tưởng tượng thái quá rồi đấy.'

'Cảnh giác vẫn tốt hơn là lơ đễnh,' Hermione bật lại.

'Không ngừng đề phòng,' Draco nói cùng nụ cười nhếch mép, gật đầu kiểu nghiêm túc đầy châm biếm.

Nụ cười ngập ngừng thoáng qua đôi môi Hermione trước khi cô quay đi lần nữa. Draco đảo mắt. _Ai lại không biết cơ chứ?_ Anh thích thú nghĩ.

'Dù sao thì anh vừa nói gì cơ?' Hermione nói sau khi đã tắt ánh sáng tỏa ra từ cây đũa phép. 'Chúng ta là những người trưởng thành chín chắn; tôi không hiểu có vấn đề gì khi cùng hợp tác phá vụ giết người này.'

'Cô là người hôm qua mang ra chủ đề hồi còn ở Hogwarts,' Draco nói. Anh thở hắt, nhìn những đụn khói mờ tan trong thứ ánh sang đang nhạt dần, tự hỏi không biết bao giờ họ mới đến sân ga.

'Đi sát theo nhóm,' Hermione nghiêm khắc nói với thằng nhóc mũm mĩm tóc vàng tách xa khỏi con đường để xem xét thứ gì đó trên nền đất. Thằng bé nhăn nhó với cô ta nhưng vâng lời trở lại cùng các bạn, những người đang sốt ruột chờ đợi. Khi đã chắc chắn rằng cậu học sinh an toàn về đúng chỗ, Hermione tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện. 'Tôi biết. Đáng ra tôi không nên làm vậy.'

'Tôi đoán Weasley gieo rắc ý tưởng đó vào đầu cô.'

'Không, tôi không để ý kiến của anh ấy ảnh hưởng đến quan điểm của mình, nếu đó là điều anh định nói,' Hermione đáp trả, gần như cảm thấy bị xúc phạm.

'Phải.'

'Nếu anh không phiền, Malfoy, tôi có thể hỏi chuyện gì xảy ra với gương mặt của anh không?'

Câu hỏi tự nhiên xuất hiện khiến Draco khựng lại quay sang há hốc miệng nhìn Hermione. 'Tôi có phiền nếu cô hỏi đấy,' anh đáp, nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại và tiếp tục sải bước.

'Những vết sẹo đó trông không giống vết thương chiến đấu bình thường,' Hermione nhận xét. 'Voldemort gây ra sao?' Một trong số những cô bé đi trước Hermione và Draco nhảy dựng lên và quay lại sợ hãi nhìn Hermione.

'Đừng nói cái tên đó!' Draco hấp tấp rít lên.

Hermione thở dài. 'Trận chiến đã qua rồi Malfoy. Chẳng có gì phải sợ cả.'

'Tôi không sợ.' Draco thấy sự thù ghét sục sôi trong anh trước câu nói của Hermione. 'Với tôi cái tên không chỉ là cái tên, Granger. Tôi không phải lũ hèn nhát đã và đang khiếp hãi trước những câu chuyện hư cấu chúng đọc trên báo.'

Họ đang đi qua làng Hogsmeade, tức là chỉ còn vài phút đi bộ nữa. Draco thầm thở dài nhẹ nhõm. _Càng sớm càng tốt_.

'Anh vẫn chưa trả lời câu hỏi của tôi về những vết sẹo,' Hermione chỉ ra.

'Tôi không muốn nói về chúng.'

'Đó phải là một phép thuật hắc ám. Bất cứ sẹo thường nào đều được các Thầy thuốc chữa lại dễ dàng; kể cả Snape còn có thể chữa lành vết thương anh có từ lời nguyền tệ hại ông ấy nghĩ ra.'

Draco nhanh chóng nhớ lại cảnh tượng hồi năm thứ sáu… anh đang khóc, nức nở trước nhiệm vụ tưởng chừng như vô vọng khi ngẩng lên và thấy Harry Potter đứng đằng sau, nhìn anh với vẻ sốc toàn tập. Anh nhăn mũi, nhớ lại cơn đau không thể chịu đựng nổi của _Sectumsempra. _Nó gần khổ sở bằng…

'Malfoy?'

Vô thức, Draco nâng bàn tay và ấn hai ngón vào một trong những vết sẹo. 'Đúng, đó là phép thuật hắc ám,' anh lạnh lùng nói. 'Cô không bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng ra được đâu Granger.'

'Tôi biết nhiều hơn anh nghĩ đấy,' Hermione nhẹ nhàng đáp. Cô chần chừ, rồi thêm, 'Anh biết đấy, chúng không… chúng không quá bắt mắt đâu.'

'Có lẽ cô nên thử sống với hai vết rạch dài trên mặt; rồi cô có thể nói xem chúng có bắt mắt hay không,' Draco khinh bỉ nói. Anh nhướn cổ nhìn qua đầu của lũ học sinh xem họ đã đến sân ga chưa.

'Xin lỗi,' Hermione đáp. 'Anh nói đúng. Tôi là ai mà nói về nghệ thuật hắc ám chứ? Suốt mấy năm ở trong Hội, chiến đấu với Voldemort và lũ Tử thần Thực tử… tôi biết gì chứ?' Cô đảo mắt, hành động Draco chỉ thấy được qua đuôi mắt.

'Không nhiều,' Draco trả lời khi tàu tốc hành Hogwarts xuất hiện trước mắt, tỏa sáng yếu ớt dưới luồng ánh sáng mờ ảo của những ngọn đèn đường gần đó. 'trừ khi cô thực sự phục vụ hắn, nếu không thì cô không biết nhiều chút nào hết.'

Hermione chăm chú nhìn Draco vài giây. Đôi mắt cô nheo lại, nhưng không phải theo kiểu ác ý. Draco nhìn đáp trả, tự hỏi không biết cô ta đang nghĩ gì.

Sau một hồi, Hermione khẽ nói, 'ba giờ chiều ngày 26. Gặp tôi ở quán Con Rồng Đỏ. Chúng ta đang giải quyết một vụ giết người – không phải một bài tập về nhà.' Và sau lời nhắc nhở đó, Hermione quay phắt lại, xoay đi để đến giúp chất hành lý lên tàu.

_(*) Hermione nói từ 'company' mà không dùng mạo từ (a/the) nên Draco chỉnh lại bằng cách thêm tính từ sở hữu 'your'. _

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **Nhiều lúc thấy chị Ánh Sao với anh Bóng Đêm rất phát nhiễu =="

**Chương 16: Để tâm hồn vút bay**

Draco hít sâu, mở mắt nhìn hình phản chiếu của mình trong gương. Có lẽ đơn giản vì ánh sáng trong phòng, nhưng anh không thể không để ý mình nhợt nhạt hơn bình thường nhiều. Anh nhăn mặt.

_Không tin nổi mình lại làm việc này,_ anh vô thức nghĩ, ánh mắt dịch chuyển đến chiếc mặt nạ trắng đặt trên bức thư hồi âm đang trải trên mặt bàn của Starlight. _Nhỡ cô ấy quên buổi gặp mặt thì sao? Nhỡ cô ấy quyết định không đến thì sao?_

'Bình tĩnh,' Draco giận dữ nói với hình ảnh phản chiếu đang hoảng sợ không-giống-anh bình thường này. 'Cô ấy sẽ không cho mày leo cây đâu. Cô ấy không phải người như vậy.'

Dù đã yếu ớt tự trấn tĩnh bản thân, Draco vẫn thấy sự bất an thít chặt lấy mình. Lòng tin của anh trong quá khứ đã nhiều lần bị tổn hại và thậm chí chính anh còn không biết liệu nó có còn hoàn toàn được chữa lành nữa hay không.

Draco liếc nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo tường. 5.50 tối. Anh còn 10 phút nữa.

Không rời mắt khỏi chiếc gương, Draco với tay lần mò trong túi tìm đũa phép. Cuối cùng, anh lôi nó ra, ấn đỉnh đũa phép vào đầu mình. 'Biến nào,' anh lẩm bẩm.

Nhắm mắt, anh tập trung cao độ nghĩ, _Infusco Capillus_. Anh thấy mái tóc mình lay động như bị một làn gió vờn qua, và mở mắt thấy hình phản chiếu tóc đen đang chằm chằm nhìn lại mình. Hài lòng, Draco hạ đũa phép xuống.

Anh cầm chiếc mặt nạ, nhìn nó suy ngẫm. _Sao không dùng áo choàng luôn nhỉ?_ Anh tự hỏi chính mình. Sâu thẳm bên trong anh đã biết câu trả lời. Đó là bởi anh muốn Starlight nhìn thấy chính bản thân mình. Anh muốn biết rằng mình có thể bằng xương bằng thịt đứng trước mặt cô mà cô không chạy trốn.

_Tất nhiên nếu mày tháo mặt nạ ra thì lại khác đấy…_ giọng nói nhỏ quỷ quyệt vang lên trong đầu anh. _Mày vẫn là một thằng hèn mà đúng không?_

Draco lờ đi sự thực khó chịu này. Ấn mặt nạ lên khuôn mặt, anh nâng đũa phép lần nữa và thì thầm, _'Adhaero.'_ Tức thì chiếc mặt nạ siết chặt cố định trên da anh.

Anh nhìn đồng hồ lần nữa. Còn 5 phút.

Chộp lấy chiếc áo choàng trên giường, Draco khoác lên, ngón tay nhẹ run khi cài nút áo. Anh không thể trì hoãn thêm được nữa. Anh lầm bầm, 'Nào, đi thôi,' trước khi đứng thẳng dậy, hình ảnh rõ ràng của chiếc hồ đóng băng quen thuộc trong tâm trí và Độn thổ đến điểm hẹn với Starlight một lần nữa.

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco lo lắng nhìn quanh khi anh đến. Trời còn lạnh hơn cả tuần trước, đống tuyết tiếp tục dày lên làm Draco không thể nhìn thấy dấu chân và suy đoán Starlight đã đến hay chưa. Thở dài, anh bước đến băng ghế lần trước anh và Starlight đã ngồi trong lần gặp mặt nọ.

'Shadow?'một giọng nói đột nhiên từ bên phải vang lên khi anh ngồi xuống chuẩn bị chờ đợi.

Draco ngạc nhiên. 'Starlight?' anh ngập ngừng nói, kịp hạ thấp giọng xuống để nghe giống Shadow hơn. 'Bạn… bạn đến sớm.'

'Đúng vậy.'

Mắt Draco đảo tới lui, cố quyết định xem nên nhìn vào đâu khi Starlight nói. Như hiểu anh định làm gì, Starlight đặt bàn tay lên vai anh và nhẹ nhàng nói, 'Thẳng trước mặt.'

'Bạn thế nào rồi?' Draco hỏi, gắng hết sức có thể để thích ứng với cảm giác bối rối khi trò chuyện với không khí.

'Tôi…' Starlight dừng lại, chần chừ. 'Tôi khá hơn rồi.'

Draco quay đi, lúng túng trước giọng nói khổ sở của Starlight. 'Có… ừm.. có chuyện gì sao?' anh vụng về hỏi.

'Rất nhiều chuyện,' cô buồn bã đáp.

'Bạn trai bạn à?' Draco ướm hỏi. Anh nhìn xuống bàn tay đeo găng, cảm thấy mình là người cuối cùng Starlight nên đến tìm sự an ủi.

Starlight thở dài thành tiếng. 'Phải, tôi cho là vậy,' cô chầm chậm nói. 'Nhưng không chỉ có vậy. Còn một thứ khác làm phiền tôi nữa. Đó là… ừm, mọi con phố tôi rẽ qua đều có các gia đình đang đón mừng kì nghỉ lễ. Tất cả trông thật vui vẻ và vô tư. Họ để con mình thơ thẩn đắp người tuyết trong khi dồn tâm trí vào các cửa hiệu xa hoa. Tôi băn khoăn liệu họ có biết rằng một vụ người sói tấn công vừa xảy ra tại ngôi làng cách đó vài dặm hay một phù thủy vừa bị sát hại sau tiệm quần áo họ thường mua áo chùng không.'

Draco nhìn đi chỗ khác, không biết nên nói gì.

'Xin lỗi nếu những gì tôi vừa nói nghe lạnh lùng quá,' Starlight nhanh chóng thêm vào, 'Tất nhiên là thật tuyệt vời khi thấy mọi người tận hưởng cuộc sống lần nữa. Sao tôi có thể nói họ không xứng đáng với những gì họ đã phải trải qua chứ? Nhưng họ cũng không nên cho rằng họ đã hoàn toàn thoát khỏi những rắc rối trong quá khứ vì… ừm, vì điều đó không đúng. Tôi chỉ mong cha mẹ của những đứa trẻ rong chơi kia nhớ lấy điều đó.'

Draco im lặng lắng nghe Starlight nói. Trái với ý chí mình, anh cảm động bởi lòng trắc ẩn mãnh liệt trong giọng nói của cô. Anh tưởng tượng cô mạnh mẽ vung tay khi nói, đôi mắt tràn ngập cảm xúc và không thể không khẽ mỉm cười.

'Tất cả những gì tôi muốn là mọi chuyện sẽ ổn,' Starlight cười chua chát, 'nhưng thế giới hoàn hảo đó không may ngoài tầm với của tôi.'

Draco tiếp tục im lặng, suy nghĩ về lời nói của Starlight. Một lúc sau anh đáp, 'Và bạn trai bạn thì sao? Lần này anh ta đã làm gì?'

Có tiếng sột soạt khe khẽ và Starlight giận dữ nói. 'Rõ ràng ý tưởng cách xa nhau không là gì với anh ấy. Anh ấy quá yêu thích kiểm soát mọi chuyện trong cuộc sống của tôi, và việc đó làm tôi phát điên! Tôi không thể làm bất cứ điều gì mà không có sự cho phép của anh ấy – vì Chúa, anh ấy thậm chí còn cấm tôi gặp bạn hôm nay đấy!'

Câu nói cuối cùng của Starlight như lơ lửng trong không khí lạnh lẽo vài giây, từng từ châm vào Draco như một dòng điện nhỏ. Anh chuyển ánh mắt xuống nền đất lạnh băng, gắng lờ đi sự vang vọng của những từ đó. Vậy giờ đây bạn thân của Starlight đã biết tình bạn của họ và tệ hơn nữa, phản đối nó.

'Tôi cho là…' anh nuốt nhanh, cảm thấy cổ họng siết lại và trong lòng cơn giận đang nhen nhóm. 'Tôi cho nó đồng nghĩa với việc chúng ta nên dừng liên lạc với nhau? Tôi không muốn gặp rắc rối với anh ta.'

Khi Draco chờ câu trả lời của Starlight, anh thầm nghi ngờ sự trung thực sau lời nói kia. Anh ghét bản thân vì tỏ ra ích kỉ, nhưng anh không quan tâm Starlight đã đánh liều mối quan hệ của mình để gặp anh, bởi _anh_ cần và muốn buổi gặp mặt của họ, và anh không quan tâm cái gì phải đem ra đảm bảo để những cuộc gặp gỡ được tiếp tục.

'Không', Starlight nói dứt khoát trong sự ngạc nhiên của Draco, 'Tôi sẽ làm bất cứ việc gì tôi thích. Bạn phải biết là tôi không dễ bị khuất phục đâu. Chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục viết thư cho nhau – chừng nào bạn còn muốn làm điều đó.'

'Đương nhiên rồi,' Draco đáp nhanh, trái tim bớt căng thẳng hơn bởi sự nhẹ nhõm và hi vọng. 'Tôi không bao giờ ghét việc viết thư cho bạn cả.'

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione mỉm cười trước câu trả lời nhanh chóng của Shadow. Trong một thoáng, cô đã sợ rằng anh không hề muốn làm bạn qua thư của cô, và vấn đề cô có với Ron là một lí do tuyệt hảo để kết thúc tình bạn giữa họ.

Cô cẩn thận dò tìm bất cứ tia cảm xúc nào trong đôi mắt xám của Shadow, và cô tự hỏi điều gì khiến cô níu lấy anh đến vậy. _Tại sao vậy?_ Cô nghĩ không chắc chắn. _Mình đã có mọi điều mình muốn. Mình được gì khi cứ lang thang như vậy?_

'Mong là mọi chuyện với bạn vẫn ổn?' Hermione nói, đẩy những suy nghĩ hoang mang ra khỏi đầu. Cô không muốn nghĩ về những gì mình đang làm, cũng không thể tin tưởng bản thân vào lúc này.

'Vẫn ổn như mọi khi,' Shadow nói, trong giọng đan thêm sự mỉa mai.

Hermione mỉm cười yếu ớt. 'Vậy là "không" rồi.'

'Một sự suy đoán khá chính xác,' Shadow trả lời cùng một nụ cười thoáng qua. 'Nhưng tôi nghĩ mình không nên phàn nàn. Gần đây không có chuyện _tệ hại_ gì xảy ra, đó là điều vượt cả sự mong đợi rồi… nhưng, cũng chẳng có điều tốt đẹp gì…'

'Tôi rất tiếc,' Hermione thông cảm nói.

'Chẳng có gì đáng bận tâm đâu,' Shadow đáp. 'Chuyện của bạn nghe có vẻ tệ hơn đấy.'

'Tôi đang dần quen với nó rồi,' Hermione thở dài. 'Sống với anh ấy… ừm, cứ nói là giờ tôi đã nhận ra anh ấy sẽ không thay đổi.'

'Không tin rằng con người có thể thay đổi sao?'

Hermione nhìn chằm chằm Shadow, ngạc nhiên. Anh chống tay vào đầu gối và lại nhìn xuống nền đất lần nữa.

'Tôi không biết,' cô thành thực trả lời. 'Tôi cho rằng còn tùy hoàn cảnh nữa. Có vài thói quen không thể phá bỏ, nhưng tôi không nghĩ là hoàn toàn bất khả thi để trở thành một con người khác nếu bạn thực sự mong muốn điều đó.'

'Nhưng cứ nói là có người thực sự muốn thay đổi. Từ – giả sử – từ xấu thành tốt. Giả sử anh ta là một Tử thần Thực tử, nhưng đã hối hận mọi chuyện và muốn bỏ nó lại đằng sau. Bạn có nghĩ đó là mục tiêu có thể đạt được không?'

Hermione hơi nhíu mày. Ví dụ của Shadow gợi đến hai cái tên quen thuộc: Snape và Malfoy. Snape đã trở thành người tốt. Điều đó là chắc chắn. Nhưng Malfoy?

'Thôi đừng bận tâm,' Shadow đột ngột nói, cắt đứt suy nghĩ của Hermione.

'Tôi nghĩ là có thể,' Hermione đáp. 'Tôi có một… người quen. Ông ấy cũng ở trong tình huống tương tự. Nhưng ông đã thay đổi. Việc ấy cuối cùng đã khiến ông chết, nhưng ông đã thực hiện nó. Và cậu bé kia – cậu bé tôi kể với bạn trong lá thư đầu tiên. Tôi nghĩ anh ta cũng đã thay đổi.'

Hermione thấy một nụ cười thấp thoáng trên môi Shadow rồi biến mất. Anh ngước lên nhìn cô, ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nói, 'Tôi mừng là bạn có niềm tin như vậy.'

'Bạn quen ai đã đổi phe sao?' Hermione hỏi, tò mò tại sao Shadow lại nhẹ nhõm đến vậy khi nghe câu trả lời của cô.

'Đúng,' Shadow lặng lẽ đáp, ánh nhìn xa xăm. 'Cậu bé mà bạn nhắc đến – nếu bạn nhớ, tôi đã trả lời trong lá thư đầu tiên rằng chúng ta có thể đang nghĩ đến cùng một người.'

'Có phải người bạn nghĩ đến là –'

Trước khi Hermione kịp nói hết câu, Shadow giơ một ngón tay đeo găng lên môi. Lắc đầu, anh nghiêm khắc nói, 'Đừng nhắc đến bất cứ cái tên nào cả.'

Hermione thấy buồn cười và nó đang chực thoát ra ngoài. Tuy trò chơi này quả thật khó chịu, nhưng đôi lúc cô thích cả hai người họ nỗ lực để hé lộ mình càng ít càng tốt. Như thể họ đang chơi trò đóng kịch của trẻ con lần nữa.

'Chúng ta đã nói về chuyện không được nhắc đến bất cứ cái tên nào à?' Hermione trang nghiêm hỏi. Cô lại phải cố nín cười.

'Tôi không thấy cần thiết phải nói ra.'

Hermione nhướn một bên lông mày. 'Và ý bạn là sao khi –'

'Sao chúng ta không lượn một vòng chổi bay quanh công viên nhỉ?'

'Cái gì?!' Hermione há hốc miệng. 'Đừng nực cười thế! Không thể đâu.'

Nhưng Shadow đã đứng dậy và chìa một bàn tay ra mời.

'Thôi nào,' anh động viên. 'Nhà chứa đồ đằng kia có vài cây chổi cũ. Chúng ta có thể dùng một trong số chúng.'

'Không đời nào,' Hermione ương ngạnh nói, ngồi xuống. Cô khoanh tay, cử chỉ thách thức không mấy hiệu quả như cô tưởng và Shadow có thấy điều đó.

'Sao lại không?'

'_Bởi vì_,' Hermione nói, nhấn mạnh âm cuối, 'một, chúng ta sẽ đóng đá ở trên đó; hai, lấy chổi trong nhà để đồ là ăn trộm; và… và…'

'Và?' Shadow nhắc. Anh nhìn cô chăm chăm, đôi mắt dò hỏi.

'Và ba, tôi không thích cưỡi chổi,' Hermione the thé nói nốt. Cô nhăn mặt. 'Ý nghĩ bay lên không trung và chỉ được chống đỡ bằng một cái que không hấp dẫn tôi lắm.'

Shadow cười to. 'Thế thôi hả?' anh nói khó nghe. 'Đừng cứng đầu; chẳng có gì phải lo cả. Thôi _nào.'_

Hermione giật mình, kinh ngạc bởi sự khinh khỉnh trong giọng nói Shadow. Cô chưa bao giờ nghe thấy anh nói với cô theo cách không mấy dễ chịu chịu như vậy, và mặt tính cách mới này của anh làm cô đề phòng. Thật ra, có gì đó quen thuộc khủng khiếp trong tông giọng mà anh vừa nói với cô. Tuy nhiên trước khi Hermione kịp nhớ ra, Shadow lên tiếng lần nữa.

'Tôi xin lỗi,' anh vội vàng nói, vẻ thành thật. Hermione để ý anh trông khá thất vọng. 'Tôi không định thô lỗ với bạn. Nếu bạn không muốn thì thôi. Quên đi.'

Anh chuẩn bị ngồi xuống, nhưng trước khi anh kịp làm vậy, Hermione lắc đầu.

'Tôi đồng ý,' cô nói, giọng run run. Cô đứng dậy. 'Cũng không hại gì khi thử những điều mới, đúng chứ?' cô bổ sung cùng một nụ cười run rẩy và chúng không thoát khỏi sự chú ý của Shadow.

'Không, đừng bận tâm – Đáng ra tôi không nên ép bạn –'

'Ổn mà,' Hermione dứt khoát ngắt lời, cố lờ đi sự run sợ trong lòng chỉ với suy nghĩ của việc bay lượn. 'Tôi sẽ sống sót thôi.'

'Bạn chắc chứ?' Shadow lo lắng nói. Anh đặt bàn tay lên lưng ghế như không chắc mình có nên đứng dậy lần nữa hay không.

'Đúng,' Hermione nói, với xuống cầm tay Shadow. Anh ngước lên, kinh ngạc; Hermione đoán rằng anh chắc hẳn không nhận ra cô đã đứng lên.

'Chúng ta không –'

'Tôi muốn mà,' Hermione đáp, cắt ngang lời phản kháng của Shadow. 'Bạn có chắc là không sao nếu chúng ta sử dụng những cái chổi kia chứ? Ý tôi là, chúng không phải của chúng ta… sẽ không đúng nếu ăn cắp chúng…'

'Ta mượn, không phải ăn cắp,' Shadow chỉnh lại. Trông anh vui vẻ hơn khi dẫn Hermione qua đống tuyết đóng băng, khiến chúng lạo xạo dưới chân họ. 'Bạn đã từng bay trước đây chưa?'

Hermione nhanh chóng lướt trong đầu. 'Rồi,' cô nói, nhớ lại lúc Harry và Ron đã ép cô cưỡi chổi ở Hang Sóc, 'Tôi từng bay trước đây rồi – vào mấy mùa hè trước với các bạn, họ bắt tôi chơi Quidditch – tôi sẽ ổn thôi.'

'Bạn có thể… bạn có thể dùng chung chổi với tôi nếu bạn muốn. Nếu bạn thấy thế thoải mái hơn.'

Hermione đỏ mặt. 'Tôi –' cô bắt đầu nói, nhưng dừng lại. 'Không, không sao,' cô lầm bầm, biết ơn vì chiếc áo choàng đã ngăn Shadow nhìn thấy tâm trạng rối bời của mình.

Shadow dường như cũng đã nhận ra hàm ý trong lời đề nghị của mình bởi anh thọc tay vào túi, nhìn xuống chân và giữ im lặng suốt phần đường còn lại.

Sau vài phút, hai người đến một cái lán nhỏ xập xệ, nấp một phần trong bóng râm của hàng cây xung quanh. Shadow rút đũa phép, chĩa vào ổ khóa rỉ sét gắn trên cửa và lẩm bẩm, '_Alohomora!' _Tức thì cái khóa rơi xuống đất đánh '_thịch'_.

'Tại sao –?'

'Thử thắng tôi xem,' Shadow nhếch mép, nhún vai. 'Tôi có hai suy đoán,' anh tiếp tục, bước vào cái lán bụi bặm và gạt mấy cái mạng nhện qua một bên. 'Hoặc là họ chỉ coi chỗ này như một cái mông chuột' – anh chỉ về hướng mấy cây chổi dựng thành đống ở bức tường phía xa – 'hoặc họ muốn dân Muggle đi qua đoán rằng đó chỉ là một cái lán để đồ cũ bình thường. Nhưng khả năng cao là cả hai.'

Hermione cười, nhìn Shadow cúi xuống xem xét đuôi một cây chổi đầy bụi. 'Cái này được,' anh nói khi lần tay qua dòng chữ 'Twigger 90' khắc trên cán chổi cong queo. 'Đây, cầm lấy.'

Ngập ngừng, Hermione rón rén vào cái lán và cầm lấy cây chổi, Shadow bắt đầu kiểm tra cây chổi nữa nằm dưới nó.

'Bạn có chắc là cái này an toàn không?' Cô lo lắng hỏi, nhìn cây chổi cũ trông tạm bợ đến nỗi Hermione nghi là cơn gió nhẹ nhất cũng có thể làm nó gãy đôi. 'Chúng không cần khởi động hay gì đó tương tự à?'

'Chúng có thể hơi lỗi thời một chút' ('Có lẽ đây vẫn không phải là một ý hay,' Hermione the thé), 'nhưng chúng vẫn hoạt động và ta không còn gì khác.'

'Chúng ta không thể triệu hồi cây chổi nào tốt hơn à?' Hermione bứt rứt hỏi.

'Tôi có thể làm vậy, nhưng… ừm, cũng một thời gian rồi tôi không cưỡi chổi nên không còn có chổi riêng nữa…'

Shadow đảo mắt, nhưng đó là trước khi Hermione nhìn thấy niềm khao khát trong mắt anh.

_Việc bay lượn chắc phải có ý nghĩa rất nhiều với anh ấy,_ Hermione nhận ra với sự nhức nhối tội lỗi. Cô nhớ Shadow đã nói mình là người quen của Harry thời còn đi học, và thoáng tự hỏi liệu anh có ở trong đội Quidditch hay không.

'Vậy, bạn sẵn sàng chưa?' Shadow nói, kéo Hermione khỏi sự trầm ngâm.

'Rồi,' Hermione nói không chút thuyết phục, liếc nhìn xuống cây chổi của mình. Cũng đã lâu rồi kể từ khi cô cưỡi một cây chổi. 'Ờ –'

'Cứ quăng một chân qua,' Shadow cười nhăn nhở.

'Phải,' Hermione lầm bầm, làm theo hướng dẫn. Hít một hơi thật sâu, cô siết cán chổi chặt đến độ khớp xương trắng bệch. 'Mình làm được, mình làm được…' cô lẩm bẩm liên tục.

'Buộc chắc áo choàng vào,' Shadow chỉ dẫn. Anh cũng đã trèo một chân qua cái chổi và nhìn Hermione qua vai mình. 'Trừ khi bạn muốn cởi hẳn nó ra.'

Hermione đột nhiên nhận ra Áo khoác Tàng hình không hề có khuy cài hay dây buộc gì hết. 'Tôi nên làm gì đây?' cô lo lắng hỏi sau khi giải thích vấn đề với Shadow.

Anh nhíu máy nghĩ ngợi. 'Ban đầu chúng ta bay chầm chậm thì sao?' anh gợi ý sau một hồi. 'Sau đó chúng ta sẽ tìm ra cách giải quyết.'

'Tôi không nghĩ đó là ý hay –' Hermione bắt đầu nói, nhưng Shadow đã lơ lửng cách mặt đất vài mét và nhìn cô.

'Thôi nào,' anh nói. 'Cảm giác tuyệt lắm.'

Hermione nghiến răng. _Đi nào_… cô buồn rầu nghĩ. Nhắm chặt mắt, cô chần chừ đạp xuống mặt đất.

Cây chổi lười biếng lơ lửng trong không khí. Hermione vô thức thở gấp và thậm chí còn ghì cán chổi chặt hơn.

'Bạn không sao chứ?' Shadow lo lắng hỏi. Anh đang ngồi trên chổi dễ dàng với hai tay đặt trên đùi.

'Tôi không chắc lắm,' Hermione đáp. _Biết với anh thì dễ rồi_, cô cay đắng nghĩ, lảo đảo lắc lư trong không trung.

'Chắc sẽ tiện hơn nếu bạn bỏ –'

'Tôi ổn,' Hermione nói lớn, chổi của cô bắt đầu trôi xa khỏi Shadow. 'Nhưng làm thế nào để điều khiển cái này?'

'Bạn chỉ việc điều chỉnh bằng tay thôi. Đừng giật mạnh; đẩy nhẹ và nó sẽ đi theo hướng bạn muốn.'

'Dừng lại thì sao?'

'Từ từ ngả về phía sau và nó sẽ dần chậm lại.' Shadow chỉnh cán chổi hướng lên trên, nói thêm trước khi bay đi, 'Đừng lo lắng nữa; cứ tận hưởng cảm giác đi!'

Hermione nhìn hình dáng Shadow ngày một nhỏ đi đến khi anh chỉ còn là một chấm đen trên bầu trời đang dần tối lại. Thở dài, cô thận trọng tăng tốc một chút và bắt đầu tập lượn vòng giữa những cái cây trước mặt.

Một lúc sau, Hermione ngạc nhiên thấy mình đã tự tin hơn khi ở trên không trung – thật ra là tự tin hơn rất nhiều, cô thả lỏng cái ghì siết trên cán chổi và thậm chí còn đánh liều bỏ một tay ra để kéo áo choàng lên, nó đang trượt xuống và mắc quanh vai cô.

'Shadow?' cô ngập ngừng gọi.

Trước khi Hermione kịp lên tiếng lần nữa, cô thấy một bàn tay từ đằng sau nắm lấy đuôi chổi mình. Cô xoay phắt lại và thấy Shadow lơ lửng ở đó, nhếch mép cười mỉa mai. Trái tim cô chững lại; có gì đó ở nét mặt anh lúc ấy gợi cô nhớ đến một người cô từng quen biết.

'Cùng lượn một vòng nào,' anh nói. Đó là một lời khẳng định hơn là một câu đề nghị, Hermione đẩy suy nghĩ mình sang một bên (_Có lẽ bởi vì mình đã nhìn thấy anh ấy ở Hogwarts,_ cô lí giải), quay chổi lại và theo sau Shadow khi anh đang bay ngày một cao lên.

'Trên này l-l-lạnh quá,' Hermione nói qua hàm răng lập cập lúc họ bay gần đến những đám mây. 'Sh-Shadow, t-tay tôi đang t-tê đi rồi… c-có lẽ chúng ta nên bay thấp xuống một chút…'

'Vậy sao?' Shadow nói, dừng giữa không trung và quay lại nhìn Hermione. 'Tôi không để ý. Xin lỗi. Đây, chúng ta sẽ bay thấp xuống.'

Hermione chỉ có thể lắc đầu, ngưỡng mộ khả năng chịu lạnh của Shadow khi chỉ mặc chiếc áo choàng mỏng cùng áo chùng đi đường thông thường lúc họ hạ xuống. Cô thấy tay mình như đóng đá luôn cùng cán chổi và khuôn mặt thì mất sạch cảm giác. Lúc lắc đầu, cô thấy đuôi tóc mình có băng.

'Cái áo choàng này k-không có tác dụng mấy,' Hermione nhăn mặt nói, vẫn run rẩy vì lạnh. 'Nhưng tôi cho rằng nó cũng không tác dụng chống l-lạnh.'

'Bạn có muốn cưỡi chổi cùng tôi không?' Shadow gợi ý. Trông anh thoáng chút lo âu, dù Hermione biết anh không thể nhìn thấy cô. 'Bạn có thể tận hưởng chuyến bay mà không phải lo về mấy vấn đề kĩ thuật như thế.'

'Tôi không biết…' Hermione ngờ vực nói. 'Cái chổi đó trông không được chắc cho lắm.'

'Có đấy, tin tôi đi,' Shadow nói, vẫy vẫy tay vẻ phấn khởi. 'Như tôi đã nói, cứ để đó cho tôi. Đừng nghĩ về nó. Cứ thư giãn và tận hưởng khung cảnh.'

Hermione lưỡng lự, thầm đấu tranh hai mặt vấn đề trong đầu. Sẽ vui đó, nhưng cũng rất lúng túng và không đúng tí nào nếu cô cứ đánh liều ngồi chung chổi với một người cô hầu như không hề biết.

_Nhưng cô có quen anh ấy,_ một giọng nói nhỏ cãi lại. _Tất cả những lá thư đó… những buổi gặp mặt này… cô đã nghe đủ để có một đánh giá khách quan về tính cách anh ấy rồi._

Nhưng Hermione không thể không nhớ đến sự gây hấn trong giọng nói Shadow mà cô vừa nghe lúc trước. Như thể anh biến thành một con người hoàn toàn khác – nhưng, Hermione tự nhắc nhở bản thân, bởi tất cả những gì cô biết, anh có thể là người như vậy trong mọi chuyện trừ những việc liên quan đến cô.

_Và Ron sẽ nghĩ gì?_ Một giọng nói khác vang lên, thêm sự náo động vào những suy nghĩ rối tung trong đầu Hermione lúc này. _Kể cả khi đôi lúc anh ấy có làm cô giận phát điên thì cô cũng không thể phản bội anh ấy như vậy được, nhất là sau cuộc cãi vã đó. Có lẽ anh ấy đang ngồi thờ thẫn ở nhà, tự hỏi cô đang ở đâu. Cô không thể –_

Hermione cắn môi. 'Từ bao giờ những quyết định đơn giản lại trở nên khó khăn như vậy?' cô bực bội kêu to.

'Gì vậy?' Shadow nói.

Hermione đỏ mặt. 'Không, tôi không nghĩ là hôm nay,' cô nói nhanh trước khi tâm trí lại xáo trộn lần nữa. Cô thầm thở dài nhẹ nhõm. 'Có lẽ để lần sau. Tôi – tôi phải về nhà.'

Trong một phần giây, Hermione có thể thề rằng cô thấy Shadow giận dữ mím môi lại, nhưng rồi anh chỉ gật đầu và nói, 'Trở xuống thôi.'

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

'Vậy,' Hermione nói, nhìn Shadow qua chất lụa của chiếc Áo khoác Tàng hình, 'Tôi nghĩ đã đến lúc tôi phải đi rồi.'

Ngay khi xuống mặt đất, hai người họ lặng lẽ trở về cái lán xiêu vẹo để trả lại chổi. Sau đó họ nói chuyện về kì nghỉ lễ (trong sự buồn bã của Hermione bởi Shadow đã xác nhận anh sẽ trải qua Giáng Sinh một mình) đi qua cánh rừng tới băng ghế mà họ đã ngồi trước đó. Dù không khí cuộc trò chuyện vẫn nhẹ nhàng nhưng Hermione cảm thấy có gì đó đã thay đổi trong cách Shadow trò chuyện với cô – dường như anh trở nên kín đáo và khép chặt mình hơn. Chỉ sự thay đổi nhỏ này thôi đã khiến Hermione thấy gần như biết ơn vì được rời đi, cô đứng đó, đối mặt Shadow và nói lời tạm biệt.

'Tôi sẽ viết cho bạn sớm thôi,' Shadow hứa. Anh chần chứ, rồi nói thêm, 'Giáng Sinh vui vẻ.'

'Bạn cũng vậy,' Hermione nói. Không nghĩ ngợi, cô nhoài người về phía trước và ôm chầm lấy anh. 'Tiện thể – hồi đi học tôi có thể cũng quen Harry Potter,' cô thì thầm vào tai anh trước khi buông ra, lùi lại vài bước và Độn Thổ.

Hermione quá chăm chỉ tập trung vào hình ảnh phòng ngủ của mình trong Hang Sóc mà bỏ lỡ thứ Shadow nhìn thấy khi cô biến mất: một thoáng của chiếc khăn đỏ sọc vàng khi cô rời khỏi anh.

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **Dài kinh khủng…

**Chương 17: Những hồi ức gợi mở**

Sáng hôm sau Hermione dậy sớm. Ngáp dài, cô mở một mắt nhòm ra ngoài cửa sổ. Trời đang đổ tuyết – thế là lại có một Giáng Sinh trắng rồi.

Hermione nhẹ nhàng chui khỏi chăn và đứng dậy. Cô với tay mở cửa sổ nhìn ra ngoài. Ánh nắng ban mai phản chiếu lên những lớp tuyết mới trên nền đất chói lòa, vài tia nắng lạc loài nảy đập vào mấy bông tuyết đang rơi khiến chúng lấp lánh đến lóa mắt. Cô chớp chớp mắt, toe toét cười.

'Đúng là một thời tiết Giáng Sinh tuyệt vời,' Hermione thở một hơi hạnh phúc, nằm phịch trở lại xuống chếc giường và hít lấy không khí giá lạnh tràn vào phòng qua ô cửa sổ mở. Suy nghĩ của cô lại chầm chậm trôi về buổi gặp gỡ với Shadow đêm trước. Nhớ lại, cô thấy nó như một câu chuyện cổ tích, như chưa từng xảy ra. Tất nhiên họ hầu hết không nói gì cả, nhưng chuyến bay… kí ức về việc ấy giống từ trong một giấc mơ. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy tự do tự tại, tách rời mọi thứ đến như thế. Chỉ có cô, bầu trời bất tận, và… Shadow.

Hermione ngáp lần nữa, vươn vai. Lúc ấy cô thấy bình yên tuyệt đối, với bản thân và mọi chuyện xung quanh. Nhớ về khoảng thời gian cô có với Shadow giúp cô đẩy hết những mối lo về công việc và gia đình ra khỏi tâm trí, việc mà cô thường xuyên thấy khó khăn.

Sau vài phút nằm trên giường trôi nổi giữa thức và ngủ, Hermione từ từ nhấc mình khỏi chăn, xỏ dép vào. Cô hờ hững choàng cái khăn đan lên vai, lê bước khỏi phòng và đóng cửa lại phía sau.

Khoảnh khắc Hermione bước vào sảnh, sự mãn nguyện của cô biến mất ngay như một lớp vỏ thừa rộng thùng thình. Cô rùng mình; cảm giác lạnh lẽo sợ hãi đè nặng trong lòng. Cô sẽ làm gì khi gặp Ron dưới lầu?

'Hermione, cháu đấy à?' bà Weasley nói vọng lên trước khi Hermione kịp quay đi và chạy về phòng ngủ.

'Vâng ạ,' Hermione đáp, lòng nặng trĩu. 'Vài phút nữa cháu xuống.'

'Nhanh lên cưng, chúng ta ăn xong quá nửa bữa sáng rồi.' Bà Weasley thò đầu ra từ cửa phòng ăn và mỉm cười với Hermione. Bà mặc chiếc tạp dề nâu sẫm dính bẩn, chút kim tuyến bám vào mái tóc bồng bềnh.

'Cháu sẽ xuống ngay,' Hermione nói, yếu ớt cười đáp lại.

Hermione xuống chiếc cầu thang ọp ẹp, nhanh chóng lên kế hoạch việc sẽ làm lúc đến lầu dưới. Cô không thể nhìn Ron; cô chưa bao giờ giỏi nói dối anh. Trí não cô tăng tốc, cố phác thảo trong đầu một câu trả lời thỏa đáng cho câu hỏi không thể tránh khỏi: tối qua cô đã đi đâu?

KHi Hermione vào phòng ăn, Ron không nhìn lên. Anh ăn cháo với vẻ tập trung cao độ và thậm chí lúc Harry chỉ ra sự xuất hiện của Hermione, anh chỉ càu nhàu và tiếp tục ăn.

'Chào buổi sáng, Hermione,' Alicia nói mỉm cười.

Cô ngồi cạnh George, người đang bận bịu trát một lượng mứt dâu quá tải lên lát bánh mì. Đối diện, Fred đang cố hóa phép đống nho khô trong miếng bánh Giáng Sinh trên đĩa xếp thành hình người tuyết, một công việc nhận được cái lừ mắt từ Alicia.

'Giáng Sinh vui vẻ,' Hermione lơ đãng nói với Ginny và bà Weasley, cô lách qua họ để ngồi vào chỗ quen thuộc cạnh Ron.

Qua đuôi mắt, Hermione thấy Ginny và Harry lo lắng nhìn nhau, nhưng cô phớt lờ họ. Cô biết họ đều ngứa ngáy muốn hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra – cuộc cãi vã của Hermione và Ron không thoát khỏi sự chú ý của hai người ấy, nhưng không ai thực sự biết cô và Ron đã gào thét những gì.

'Chào buổi sáng,' Hermione bồn chồn nói, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống ghế và liếc nhanh Ron trước khi lấy một lát bánh mì. 'Giáng Sinh vui vẻ.'

Hermione thấy gò má Ron siết lại, nhưng ngoài điều đó ra anh không để lộ bất cứ dấu hiệu gì là mình chú ý đến sự hiện diện của vì vậy, anh nói lớn, 'Harry, đưa mình bơ.'

Lông mày Harry nhướn lên, nhưng anh làm theo và đưa đĩa bơ cho Ron. 'Tối qua bồ ở đâu vậy?' anh tò mò hỏi Hermione.

'Mình phải gặp một người bạn,' Hermione nói. _Đó đâu phải là nói dối_, cô tự an ủi. 'Chúng mình – ờ – chúng mình cần bàn bạc về vụ án.' Cô thầm nhăn nhó. _Được rồi, có lẽ đây là một lời nói dối._

'Hermione, thỉnh thoảng cháu nên nghỉ ngơi và tận hưởng khoảng thời gian cùng gia đình,' bà Weasley rầy. Bà ngước lên nhìn Hermione qua cốc socola nóng mà bà đang uống. 'Thật tiếc cháu không thể đến mừng đêm Giáng Sinh tối qua.'

'Đúng, chị bỏ lỡ nhiều thứ cực,' Ginny cười khúc khích nói. 'Một cặp Muggle lớn tuổi mời chúng em bánh gừng, nhưng hóa ra Neville lại dị ứng với nó… Bà anh ấy không muốn chữa trị ở vùng Muggle lân cận nên anh ấy phải đi suốt quãng đường còn lại như có cả đống nốt sơn đỏ trên người.'

'Cậu ấy ổn chứ?' Hermione lo lắng hỏi.

'Ồ đương nhiên rồi,' bà Weasley xen vào nói. Bà ném một cái nhìn trách mắng về phía Ginny. 'Và cho cô biết, quý cô trẻ tuổi, cô cũng từng bị dị ứng y hệt vậy khi còn bé đấy, để mẹ xem lần sau mẹ sẽ thô lỗ với ai.'

'Con xin lỗi mẹ,' Ginny lẩm bẩm với tô cháo trong tiếng cười khúc khích của Fred và George.

Bữa sáng biến thành một sự kiện đầy lúng túng. Ron tiếp tục tức tối giữ im lặng suốt bữa ăn trong khi các thành viên Weasley còn lại cố khuấy động không khí mà không hiệu quả. Đến lúc Hermione dọn nốt cái bát cuối cùng vào bồn rửa thì cô thấy kiệt quệ, như thể chỉ riêng việc viện cớ thôi đã vắt sạch năng lượng của cô rồi. Chưa đến trưa mà Giáng Sinh đã biến thành một trong những ngày tồi tệ nhất trong năm.

Khi Hermione vào phòng khách sau khi dọn bàn xong, mọi người trừ bà Weasley, người khăng khăng sẽ rửa chén đĩa một mình, đã thoải mái yên vị quanh đống lửa. Tuy nhiên ánh mắt của Hermione ngay lập tức hút về phía Ron và Harry. Họ có vẻ đang cãi cọ gì đó trong góc phòng cạnh cây Giáng Sinh.

'Thiệt tình, Hermione, lần sau em phải để em gái bé bỏng của bọn anh dọn bàn ấy…'

Ginny đang cuộn tròn trong chiếc ghế sofa gần lò sưởi nhất và đọc _Tuần san Phù thủy_, le lưỡi phản ứng trước câu nói của George, nhưng Hermione chỉ lơ đãng mỉm cười, ngồi xuống cạnh Ginny và lầm bầm, 'Họ đang nói về cái gì thế?'

Ginny ngước lên. 'Em không rõ lắm,' cô đáp. 'Em nghĩ Harry đang cố khuyên Ron làm gì đó nhưng Ron không nghe.'

Hermione nhíu mày. Ron không muốn làm gì? Có liên quan đến cô không?

'Hermione,' Ginny đột nhiên nói. Cô đã đặt tờ báo xuống và giờ đây nhoài về phía trước với ánh nhìn năn nỉ trên khuôn mặt. 'Chị ở đâu tối qua? Chị không hề gặp bạn để thảo luận về vụ giết người đúng không?'

'Điều gì khiến em nói vậy?' Hermione thì thầm lại, giương lên một biểu hiện ngây thơ không mấy thuyết phục trong khi thầm nguyền rủa bản thân. Đương nhiên Ginny biết cô đang nói dối; cô ấy lúc nào cũng biết.

Thật vậy, câu trả lời của Hermione gặp phải một cái trừng mắt nghiêm khắc, 'Em nghiêm túc đấy,' Ginny nói và giọng cô xác nhận những lời nói đó. 'Chị lại gặp Shadow đúng không?'

'Nếu đúng thì sao?' Hermione trả lời chống chế. 'Bọn chị chỉ nói chuyện thôi mà.'

Ginny nhăn trán. 'Chị phải dừng việc này lại Hermione. Chị không thể lừa dối bất cứ ai – không với Ron, không với Harry, không với em, và chắc chắn không tự lừa dối bản thân mình. Chị không thể cứ nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc tốt đẹp được.'

Hermione thở dài và day day thái dương. Ginny đúng. Cô không thể trì hoãn được nữa. Làm sao cô có thể làm bạn lâu dài với Shadow nếu cả hai không biết danh tính của nhau?

'Chị chỉ ước mình biết anh ấy là ai,' Hermione lầm bầm, ngả người ra sau để chăm chú nhìn mấy khe nứt trên trần nhà. 'Điều đó sẽ khiến mọi chuyện dễ dàng hơn nhiều. Không còn người đàn ông bí ẩn, không còn những lời nói dối… và chị có thể nhanh chóng trở lại cuộc sống bình thường của mình.'

'Sao chị không hỏi anh ta?' Ginny gợi ý.

Hermione lắc đầu. 'Chị không biết Ginny,' cô thành thật trả lời. 'Bây giờ bọn chị như cùng chơi một trò chơi mà cả hai đều cố xem chuyện sẽ kéo dài đến đâu khi cả hai không biết quá nhiều về nhau. Và chị… ừm, chị thích nó. Cũng hay mà.'

'Nghe chẳng giống chị chút nào,' Ginny lo lắng nói. Cô dừng lại, và chầm chậm nói thêm, 'Nhưng chị biết cuối cùng chị cũng phải kể với Ron đúng chứ? Anh ấy lo đấy. Anh ấy che lại bằng việc trở thành một tên ngốc, nhưng đúng là như vậy.'

'Chị biết. Nhưng chị đang trong tình huống có chút lén lút đúng không?' Hermione yếu ớt đáp.

Cô thở dài lần nữa và liếc thêm một cái về hướng Ron và Harry. Ron đang cầm một gói nhỏ trong tay và liên tục giận dữ chỉ tay vào đó khi nói chuyện với Harry.

'Chị chỉ đang chán cuộc sống của mình thôi đúng không?' Hermione nói sau vài phút im lặng. Cô tựa cằm lên cánh tay nhìn Ginny. 'Chỉ thế thôi đúng không? Chị làm vậy chỉ vì muốn gì đó thú vị xảy đến với mình đúng không?'

Ginny nhìn không mấy thoải mái. 'Ờ… ừm… em không biết, nói thật là thế. Em không nghĩ chị lại ngu ngốc đến độ đi làm việc đó. Chị _biết_ việc này ngu ngốc đúng chứ?'

'Vì Chúa, anh ấy cũng làm việc ở Bộ mà!' Hermione nói lớn, nhưng cũng không quá to, lờ đi câu hỏi của Ginny. 'Anh ấy có thể tệ như thế nào chứ?'

'Em không nghĩ khía cạnh tình bạn đó và những lá thư làm Ron phẫn nộ…'

'Ý em là gì?' Hermione sốt ruột hỏi.

'Ừm…' Ginny ngập ngừng, như đang cố nghĩ ra cách diễn đạt khác cho điều cô định nói. 'Ừm, chỉ là đôi lúc Ron có hơi _ghen' _(Tin chị đi, chị để ý mà,' Hermione chế nhạo), 'và anh ấy hơi buồn vì chị trân trọng tình bạn với người chị hầu như không quen hơn anh ấy.'

'Nhưng điều đó không đúng!' Hermione phản đối. 'Chị – ý chị là –'

Tuy nhiên đâu đó gần tai cô, một giọng nói vang lên, _Ý cô là gì? Cô ấy không đúng sao? Cô đã hi sinh thời gian với Ron cho Shadow… cô thậm chí còn bảo anh ấy rằng mình muốn dành ít thời gian bên nhau hơn chỉ vì Shadow đã gợi ý điều đó…_

Ginny dường như đồng ý với ý kiến này bởi cô nhướn một bên lông mày lên với Hermione theo cách rõ ràng là 'Đã bảo mà'. Hermione rên rỉ, vùi mặt vào cánh tay.

'Chị làm gì bây giờ?' cô lẩm bẩm. 'Chị không thể tự nhiên dừng trò chuyện với Shadow được.'

'Tại sao không?' Ginny cẩn thận hỏi. 'Chị phải kiểm soát bản thân Hermione. Anh ta là gã đeo mặt nạ viết những lá thư buồn thảm cho chị. Ron tuy đôi lúc hơi ngu ngốc nhưng anh ấy yêu chị và luôn luôn ở bên chị.'

'Chị chỉ không hiểu tại sao chị _phải_ chọn lựa! Ý chị là, chuyện này đâu có giống như vi phạm điều luật duy trì tình bạn và mối quan hệ yêu đương cùng lúc. Chị là bạn với Harry và Ron đâu có vấn đề gì với _việc đó_.'

'Ron quen biết và tin tưởng Harry.'

'Vậy thì không có gì để _không_ tin tưởng Shadow cả,' Hermione gắt gỏng nói.

Cô trừng mắt nhìn lưng Ron. Anh ấy và Harry vẫn đang tranh cãi, dù có vẻ Ron sắp sửa lao ra khỏi phòng vì cánh tay anh đang khoanh lại và hàm nghiến chặt vẻ kiên quyết. Hermione vu vơ tự hỏi cái gì ở trong chiếc hộp Ron vừa cất đi lần nữa.

Một hồi sau, cô rụt rè nói, 'Em có nghĩ chuyện này rồi sẽ qua như mọi chuyện trước kia không?'

Lông mày Ginny đan lại. 'Với Ron thì em không thể nói được. Hai người cần cùng nhau giải quyết chuyện này.'

'Chị cho là vậy,' Hermione đáp. Cô cười miễn cưỡng. 'Chị chẳng chín chắn gì hết trong việc này đúng chứ? Phải nhờ em giúp đỡ. Làm chị nhớ đến hồi ở Hogwarts lúc chị luôn phàn nàn với em về Ron.'

'Và em sẽ than vãn lại với chị về việc Harry chả bao giờ thích em,' Ginny nói, cười nhăn nhở. 'Không có gì thay đổi cả đúng không?'

Hermione rầu rĩ nhìn Ron. 'Có vài thứ,' cô khẽ khàng nói.

'Anh ấy lúc nào chẳng vậy,' Ginny hấp tấp nói. 'Đừng lo nghĩ quá nhiều. Mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi.'

Câu trả lời của Hermione bị cắt ngang khi Ron xoay phắt đi, giận dữ bước xa khỏi Harry, đúng như Hermione dự đoán. Khi anh đến gần cô, Hermione mở miệng định nói vài điều. Nhưng Ron chỉ chăm chăm nhìn hướng khác, đi qua mà không có bất cứ dấu hiệu gì là mình nhìn thấy cô và ngồi phịch xuống cạnh Fred.

Cơn giận dữ của cô lại bùng lên lần nữa, Hermione nhìn qua Harry như yêu cầu anh phải làm gì đó. Anh nhún vai bất lực.

'Mình đã cố hết sức rồi,' anh lầm bầm khi trở lại chiếc sofa Hermione và Ginny đang ngồi.

'Bồ có thể ngồi đây này,' Hermione vội vàng nói, bật dậy lúc Harry chuẩn bị bước qua chân cô và ngồi xuống tay ghế cạnh Ginny. 'Mình… nếu có ai gọi thì mình ở trên lầu.'

Không đợi trả lời, Hermione lướt qua Harry, người có vẻ ngạc nhiên trước hành động của cô, và lao ra khỏi phòng khách. Trên đường đi, cô suýt đâm phải bà Weasley vừa rửa xong chén bát.

*~~*~*~*~*~o0o~*~*~*~*~*~

Ngay khi Hermione vào phòng, cô lao ngay đến bàn lần mò giấy da khắp các ngăn kéo. Cô tìm thấy một mảnh giấy dư dưới chồng tài liệu cũ và rút nó ra. Tuy nhiên khi cô với lấy chiếc bút lông trong cốc đựng dụng cụ viết lách, Hermione liếc nhìn chiếc gương và thấy hình phản chiếu của cái giường.

Nằm trên đống ga trải giường gọn gàng là một vật được gói cẩu thả buộc kèm một lá thư.

Hermione đẩy ghế đứng bật dậy nhanh đến nỗi làm cái ghế nghiêng ngả đổ cái sầm xuống nền sàn gỗ. Lờ nó đi, cô tiến đến giường, ngón tay run rẩy cầm lấy đồ vật. Cô tháo sợi dây buộc lá thư với bọc đồ và lật nó lại.

Dòng chữ bằng mực xanh lục bảo, 'Starlight'.

Bối rối, Hermione nhìn quanh. Cửa sổ! Cô nhận ra. Sáng nay cô đã quên đóng nó lại. Con cú của Shadow chắc hẳn đã bay vào và chuyển bưu kiện này.

Hermione mở bức thư, nóng lòng muốn biết Shadow viết gì. Tuy nhiên, trong sự thất vọng của cô, bức thư chỉ có vài dòng:

_Starlight thân mến,_

_Giáng Sinh vui vẻ. Hãy dùng nó để làm sống lại những hồi ức vui vẻ nhất với bạn trai của bạn – có thể nó sẽ giúp hai bạn làm hòa với nhau._

_Chân thành, Shadow._

Sự phấn khích chạy dọc Hermione khi cô mở gói quà, cẩn thận để không làm hỏng lớp giấy bọc màu bạc. Một lọ dược nhỏ xíu màu xanh thẫm rơi xuống lòng bàn tay cô.

'_Reco Memoria,'_ Hermione nói to, đọc dòng chữ tí hin khắc trên nút chai. Cô thầm kinh ngạc khi nhận ra đó là gì. Dịch kí ức – loại thuốc cho phép người uống hồi tưởng bất cứ hồi ức nào người đó chọn. Mục đích của nó tương tự như Chậu Tưởng Kí, nhưng cũng hơi khác một chút bởi nó để người uống trở thành chính họ trong khoảng thời gian đó. Điều chế độc dược này cực khó và vất vả nên chúng hầu như không được bán ở các nhà dược. Lượng trong chai nhỏ này đủ cho một người dùng.

Băn khoăn không biết Shadow đã tìm ra ai điều chế thứ dược này cho anh, Hermione phá lớp niêm phong quanh nút chai và gỡ nó ra. Tuy vậy, cô chần chừ trước khi uống thứ thuốc này. Cô đột nhiên nhận ra giữa đống đồ cô mua cho bạn bà và gia đình, cô đã quên mua quà cho Shadow.

Nhìn chăm chăm vào thứ chất lỏng màu xanh, Hermione hơi xấu hổ khi anh đã tặng cô quá nhiều mà cô hoàn toàn quên bẵng anh, và cô cũng chợt nhận ra có lẽ sẵn lòng uống thứ thuốc này cũng không phải một ý hay. Nhỡ nó bị pha tạp thì sao? Đương nhiên là cô tin Shadow, nhưng tuy vậy…

Hermione đi ngược lại chỗ cái bàn, với lấy ngăn kéo trên cùng lần nữa và mò mẫm xung quanh đến khi ngón tay chạm phải một cái ống thuôn dài. Cô lấy ra, lắc nhè nhẹ rồi mở nút bấc. Giơ nó lên trong ánh nắng sáng rực xuyên qua ô cửa sổ mở, Hermione xem xét tỉ mỉ thứ trong vắt bên trong, trở về giường ngồi xuống.

Để chai dịch kí ức lên trên bàn cạnh giường ngủ, Hermione cẩn thận đổ vào một giọt thuốc thử độc trong ống thuốc thuôn dài. Cô đóng nút bấc của ống lại, quan sát kĩ càng thứ độc dược màu xanh lá.

Sau một phút, không có gì xảy ra. Hài lòng, Hermione nhấc cái chai lên môi. Tuy nhiên, trước khi uống, cô lại ngập ngừng lần nữa, lần này vì ý nghĩ nên để dành dịch kí ức thì tốt hơn. Nhưng mối lo lắng này nhanh chóng bị gạt phắt đi bởi Hermione lí giải nếu có lúc nào cô cần nhớ về khoảng thời gian hạnh phúc của cô và Ron thì đó chính là lúc này.

Vì vậy trước khi suy nghĩ tiếp theo có thể cản cô, Hermione nghiêng cái chai và nuốt sạch trong một hớp.

Tức thì, Hermione cảm thấy cô tách rời với chính mình. Cô chớp mắt và ngay lập tức thấy rõ hàng triệu hình ảnh xoay lướt qua óc. _Mình đang ở trong đầu chính mình,_ cô nhận ra. Như để xác nhận điều đó, cô thấy chân mình chạm xuống thứ nền rắn chắc – rõ ràng hình dáng thân thể cô cũng theo đến đây.

'Chào mừng đã đến!' một giọng cao, hơi the thé đột ngột vang lên.

Hermione giật nảy người nhìn quanh. 'Xin chào?' cô nói to. Kì quặc, giọng nói cô dường như biến mất ngay khi cô cất tiếng, nhưng cô vẫn biết là mình đã nói ra điều đó.

'Đây có phải lần đầu tiên của cô không?' giọng nói ngạc nhiên.

'Uống thứ thuốc này ư? Đúng, lần đầu tiên,' Hermione đáp, cảm thấy hơi ngu xuẩn khi nói chuyện với không khí.

'Tôi nghĩ là mình phải giải thích cho cô rồi,' giọng nói hơi chút tức tối. 'Tôi là tiềm thức của cô. Tôi quản lý các kí ức và cảm xúc của cô với chúng. Thứ thuốc cô uống là phiên bản hạn chế của dịch kí ức thứ thiệt. Nó chỉ cho phép cô hồi tưởng những hồi ức hạnh phúc nhất mà thôi. Tôi ở đây để dẫn dường cho cô xuyên qua trí não của chính mình.'

Hermione nhíu mày. 'Nghe như từ –'

'– tiểu thuyết khoa học viễn tưởng, tôi biết,' giọng nói sốt ruột nói nốt. 'Tôi nghĩ là cô sẽ nói thế. Tôi nhận thấy tất cả chuyện này nghe khá phi thực tế, nhưng không có sự chỉ dẫn của tôi, cô có khả năng sẽ bị lạc đấy. Ở đây phức tạp lắm.'

'Tôi đã thấy,' Hermione lẩm bẩm. Cô thở dài. Sẽ dễ dàng hơn nhiều nếu cô cứ dùng Chậu Tưởng Kí. Cô đã nghĩ gì mà lại dùng dịch kí ức cho việc này nhỉ? Đáng ra nên để dành nó cho những thứ quan trọng hơn.

'Nào, nào, cô không được nghĩ như vậy,' giọng nói trách móc. 'Chỉ hồi tưởng lại kí ức không giúp ích gì nhiều nếu cô không được trải nghiệm nó lần nữa.'

Hermione không đáp lại.

'Tốt lắm,' giọng nói tiếp tục. 'Tôi hiểu là cô ở đây để tìm và làm sống lại một trong những giây phúc hạnh phúc hơn của cô và bạn trai?'

'Phải.'

'Vậy bắt đầu thôi.'

Ngay lúc ấy, tất cả hình ảnh xoáy tít xung quanh Hermione biến thành màu vàng nhạt, tỏa sáng một chốc và rơi xuống, tạo thành các vũng chất màu vàng kim lấp lánh. Ngập ngừng, Hermione vươn một bàn tay – nhưng có thật là cô vươn một bàn tay ra không? Dù gì thì ở trong trạng thái này cô không có một thân thể thật sự – và chạm vào một vũng chất gần đó. Hình ảnh Ron và Harry đứng cạnh cây Giáng Sinh dưới lầu lung linh trước tầm mắt.

'Đừng thử cái đó làm gì,' giọng nói the thé cảnh báo Hermione khi cô nhúng tay vào thứ chất sền sệt, 'không được đâu.'

'Ý cô là sao?' Hermione hỏi. Cô nhăn trán lùi lại.

'Thử đi.'

Hermione làm theo và kinh ngạc khi thấy một rào chắn vô hình bất di bất dịch ngăn cô xuyên qua bề mặt màu vàng.

'Sao nó lại không –?'

'Như tôi đã nói, nó chỉ cho cô thăm những kí ức vui vẻ nhất, đồng nghĩa với việc cô bị chặn đi vào những hồi ức tôi không phân loại là "vui vẻ". Bây giờ, tiếp tục đi… có rất nhiều vũng kí ức cho chúng ta – cho cô – thăm lại đấy.'

Hermione tiếp tục tiến về trước, không hẳn là đi bộ nhưng cô vẫn hoàn toàn kiểm soát chuyển động của mình. Mỗi khi đi qua những bể màu vàng, tất cả cô đều chạm qua, tiềm thức của cô lại giải thích cô đã cảm thấy thế nào về những kí ức ấy. Hermione khá khó chịu; cô đâu yêu cầu được nghe về việc cô thầm biết mình đã phản ứng thái quá khi Ron buộc tội Crookshanks ăn Scrabbers vào năm thứ ba. Nhưng cô cũng không thể phủ nhận, tất cả việc này thật quá hấp dẫn, nên cô tiếp tục tìm kiếm kí ức thích hợp để hồi tưởng.

Cuối cùng, Hermione nhìn thấy một vũng màu vàng chứa hình ảnh nhập nhòe của Ron lúng túng tặng cô một bó hoa. Đó là quà sinh nhật sớm một năm trước, và dù cử chỉ này đơn giản và có phần đơn điệu, cô đã rất cảm động bởi sự chu đáo của Ron (thứ hiếm khi xuất hiện trong hành động của anh).

Cô lướt những ngón tay qua bề mặt vàng kim và thấy chúng xuyên qua nó. 'Cái này sẽ được đó,' cô nói to, cực muốn việc này qua nhanh đi. Cô không biết gợi ý của Shadow có hiệu quả không, nhưng có lẽ nhớ lại tại sao cô lại yêu Ron ít nhất có thể cho cô lí do để kiên nhẫn hơn với anh, bởi lúc này, cô thấy chút hổ thẹn đã nói dối anh – thậm chí cả khi cô vẫn _thấy_ anh là người sai.

'Cô chắc là muốn cái này chứ?' giọng nói ngờ vực hỏi. 'Chúng ta vẫn còn khối thời gian để nhìn quanh nữa mà. Không phải mỗi ngày cô đều được ghé thăm kho kí ức của chính mình đâu; tốt nhất là nên tận dụng tối đa nó.'

'Tôi chắc chắn,' Hermione dứt khoát. Lúc này, cô chỉ muốn trở lại thế giới thân thuộc để tận hưởng Giáng Sinh với tất cả mọi người. _Tất cả mọi người trừ Ron._

Một lần nữa, một đợt sóng tội lỗi trào qua Hermione. Quyết tâm lần nữa thử gợi ý của Shadow, Hermione cẩn thận quỳ xuống rìa hồi ức, chuẩn bị bước vào. Tuy nhiên khi làm vậy, cô vô tình chạm tay vào một vũng kí ức khác đằng sau mình. Cô ngạc nhiên thấy mình không đụng phải lớp bảo vệ cứng ngắc.

Hermione quay lại để nhìn kí ức vui vẻ nào mà tiềm thức cho phép cô bước vào. Cô tưởng mình sẽ thấy hình ảnh của Harry hoặc Ron, nên cô mất vài giây trước khi nhận ra dáng người đeo mặt nạ trên cây chổi là Shadow.

'Ồ, _cái đó_ cũng đáng một giây nhìn vào đấy,' giọng nói vang lên, giờ nghe hài lòng với Hermione hơn nhiều. 'Tiếp đi, vào cái đó ấy.'

Hermione nhìn lên, lườm chẳng vào thứ nhất định gì. 'Tôi không thể,' cô giận dữ nói. 'Tôi ở đây để sửa chữa vấn đề giữa Ron và tôi. Gặp Shadow lần nữa chẳng giúp ích được gì. Ngoài ra, anh ấy là người đề nghị tôi làm việc này… tôi chắc chắn anh ấy muốn tôi chọn kí ức với Ron.'

Như để chứng minh mình không định trượt ra khỏi suy nghĩ hiện tại, Hermione quay lưng lại và dìm hai chân xuống hồi ức của Ron mà cô định thăm lại trước đó. Cô thấy thứ chất đặc sệt cuộn xoáy quanh mình, nhưng nó không dính vào quần áo và kéo cô xuống.

'Đi ra khỏi đó ngay,' giọng nói bực bội, ngay khi Hermione chuẩn bị buông tay khỏi rìa kí ức và rơi xuống. Hermione thấy một lực vô hình kéo cô ra khỏi vũng. 'Đừng nực cười thế; đấy đâu phải thứ cô thực sự muốn vào đâu.'

'Ồ đúng là nó đấy,' Hermione rít qua hàm răng nghiến chặt. Cô cố gắng vô vọng thoát ra. 'Thả tôi ra! Tôi tưởng cô là người hướng dẫn của tôi chứ, đâu phải sếp tôi.'

'Tôi cũng là cô,' tiềm thức cô chỉ ra, không hề lơi cái ghì chặt. 'Thật ra, tôi điều khiển hầu hết hành động của cô, và bây giờ, tôi điều khiển cái này… giờ cô có thể đi.'

Và với một cái liệng người nữa, Hermione ngã nhào vào kí ức buổi gặp gỡ trước với Shadow.

Cô rơi thẳng xuống đáy của bất cứ thứ gì đang chờ đợi mình, thứ giống chất lỏng quanh cô bắt đầu loãng dần đến khi cô cảm thấy mình đang rơi xuyên qua không khí. Hermione vùng vẫy để với tay níu lấy bất cứ thứ gì, nhưng chẳng có gì ở đó, cô nhắm chặt mắt và cầu nguyện mình không đụng phải thứ gì rắn đanh.

Ngay lập tức, Hermione cảm thấy không khí quanh mình lạnh hơn. Cô mở mắt, nhìn lên, và gần như không có thời gian để quan sát bầu trời xám nhạt trên đầu trước đó, với một tiếng _vèo_ khẽ khàng, cô duyên dáng trượt vào thứ giống bộ áo vừa khít cơ thể rồi đáp xuống trên cán chổi mỏng manh bằng gỗ.

Run run, Hermione nhận ra cô lại ở trong cơ thể mình, nhưng lần này cô giống một sự hiện diện ngoài lề. Cô không kiểm soát hành động của mình bởi trước mắt mình, cô thấy bàn tay của mình hướng cây chổi lên trên những đám mây. Dù cô biết mình đang nhìn lên Shadow nhưng bản thể hiện tại đang đi thăm thú của cô được tự do nhìn ngắm bất cứ chỗ nào cô muốn.

Mỗi khúc ngoặt, mỗi cú lao xuống, Hermione vẫn cảm nhận rõ ràng cô đang trải nghiệm chuyến bay bằng chổi lần thứ hai. Tuy nhiên cô không thấy sự lo âu cô phải chịu đựng ở lần đầu tiên. Thay vào đó cô thấy mình nhẹ bẫng và được giải phóng khỏi những mối bận tâm thường ngày. Cô muốn cười thật to, hoặc có lẽ là dang rộng đôi tay và tự mình bay lên.

_Đây chắc hẳn là cảm giác bay lượn thật sự là như thế nào,_ cô nhận ra, nghe thấy chính mình nói với Shadow rằng cô thấy lạnh. Mọi suy nghĩ về việc làm lành với Ron hoàn toàn bay biến khỏi tâm trí cô.

Shadow quay lại. Hermione quan sát từng đường nét của anh, từ mái tóc đen rối bù đến đôi giày thể thao lấm bẩn. Cô chưa bao giờ để ý đôi môi mỏng, làn da nhợt nhạt, chiếc cằm nhọn của anh. Đôi mắt anh bừng cháy sự bạo tàn mà cô không hề nhớ từng xuất hiện trong những lá thư, hay thậm chí trong cách trò chuyện của anh. Trước khi mở miệng đề nghị ngồi chung chổi, anh cắn môi chần chừ trong một phần giây.

Hermione thấy tất cả thật mê hoặc. Cô thấy sự thôi thúc chỉ ngồi đó cả ngày và nghiền ngẫm nét mặt của Shadow. Một lần nữa, cảm giác quen thuộc cô cảm thấy rất nhiều lần đêm đó trở lại, mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Nhưng cô vẫn không thể tìm ra điều gì ở Shadow khiến cô liên tưởng mãnh liệt đến một ai đó khác, và cô nhanh chóng bỏ cuộc trước khi thử cố sức.

Hermione nghe bản thân từ chối lời đề nghị của Shadow quá nhanh, có vẻ thế. Sự thất vọng dấy lên, cô thấy cây chổi bị bẻ ngoặt lại hướng xuống mặt đất lần nữa. Khi cô hạ xuống, cô quay ngược đằng sau nhìn vào Shadow. Môi anh mím lại, bàn tay ghì cán chổi chặt đến nỗi Hermione có cảm giác không phải cái lạnh làm khớp xương anh trắng bệch.

Đúng lúc ấy, Hermione bắt đầu trôi ngược lên, ra khỏi cơ thể cô. Cô nhìn hình dáng mình và Shadow ngày một nhỏ lại, đến khi họ chỉ còn là những cái chấm trên nền đất. Rồi cái lạnh dần phai đi, và khung cảnh công viên cũng biến mất.

Khi Hermione mở mắt lại, cô đã trở về gác mái Hang Sóc.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE TAKE OUT WITH FULL CREDITS, THANKS.**

_*thật ra cũng k muốn thêm dòng này nữa nhưng k có thì cứ thấy thiếu thiếu*_

Translator: kirowan

**T/N: **Có kịch tính.

**Chương 18: Máu nóng bốc lên **

Draco đến quán Con Rồng Đỏ trước giờ hẹn với Hermione vài phút. Vì là ngày 26/12 nên người người điên cuồng mua sắm ở Hẻm Xéo, quán rượu đông đúc một cách bất thường. Số lượng túi giấy và bọc đồ chất trên những bàn, ghế và sàn nhà chỉ tăng thêm sự chật ních hỗn loạn, Draco khó khăn di chuyển trước khi tìm được một bàn trống.

'Tốt nhất việc này nên bõ công một chút,' anh càu nhàu, quăng cái hộp đĩa tự đầy khỏi ghế và ngồi xuống. Anh lập tức bật dậy lần nữa và nhìn xuống, bởi anh ngồi vào một thứ sắc nhọn không mấy dễ chịu – một bộ Chén trà Cắn-Mũi.

'Cái gì đây, tiệc trà chắc?' Draco cằn nhằn, đặt mấy cái tách lên chiếc bàn gần đó.

'Nếu anh nói anh muốn có một cái, tôi có thể thu xếp,' một giọng nói vẻ thích thú vang lên đằng sau Draco.

Draco quay lại và thấy Hermione đứng sau mình. Gò má cô hây hây đỏ, có lẽ do lạnh, và cô được bao bọc bởi hàng lớp quần áo. Trên tay cô cầm một túi mua sắm nhỏ với dòng chữ 'Hiệu Dược Slug & Jiggers'.

'Đúng lúc lắm,' Draco nói, ngồi xuống khoanh tay trong khi Hermione cởi đống khăn và mũ. 'Trong túi có gì thế?'

'_Liều lượng Phép thuật và Độc dược _của Arsenius Jigger,' Hermione ngâm nga, cởi đôi găng tay. 'Flourish & Blott bận rộn quá nên tôi qua hàng dược luôn. Nếu thích anh có thể xem qua. Anh mang danh sách của mình chứ?'

Draco làu bàu đáp lại. Anh vừa hoàn thành chúng đêm trước – cũng mất kha khá thời gian bởi anh mải nghĩ về cuộc gặp gỡ với Starlight và băn khoăn không biết cô đã nhận được món quà của mình chưa, nhưng dù sao anh cũng đã hoàn thành công việc.

'Được rồi,' Hermione nói, cuối cùng cũng ngồi xuống. Cô đặt cả hai tay lên mặt bàn. 'Bắt đầu công việc thôi. Anh tìm thêm được gì từ nhân chứng không?'

'Anna?' Draco vô thức nói.

Hermione nhìn anh chăm chăm. 'Thân thiết với cô ấy nhỉ?'

Draco hạ tầm mắt, thầm rủa mình đã buột miệng. Nhưng bên ngoài anh trả lời trơn tru, 'Cô ấy bảo tôi gọi bằng tên.'

'Phải. Dù gì thì tôi cũng không hứng thú với quan hệ của anh với cô ta. Cô ấy đã nói gì với anh?' Draco chần chừ. Draco cân nhắc một lúc việc không để lộ thông tin Anna đã kể với anh. Như vậy anh sẽ có lợi thế hơn Hermione. Cô ta vẫn chưa biết chính xác mẩu giấy da bị xé kia có liên quan gì đến vụ giết người. Tuy nhiên, Draco cũng biết nếu giấu giếm bất kì loại bằng chứng nào trong vụ án kiểu này đều dẫn đến những hậu quả tai hại, nên anh khó chịu giải thích tất cả về quyển sách của người đàn ông.

Hermione im lặng lắng nghe. Khi Draco nói xong, cô nhăn trán vẻ gay gắt. 'Sao cô ấy không kể cho tôi hay bất cứ ai khác về việc này?'

'Tôi không biết,' Draco nói dối. Anh không có ham muốn để Hermione biết bất cứ điều gì Anna đã nói ngoài những bằng chứng cô ta cung cấp.

Thở dài, Hermione nói. 'Vậy anh nghĩ điều này nghĩa là gì?'

Draco nhướn mày, ngạc nhiên vì Hermione thậm chí còn để tâm hỏi ý kiến của anh. Anh luôn thấy cô ta là tuýp người tận dụng mọi cơ hội để dành quyền kiểm soát trong tay. Tuy nhiên anh cũng có vài giả thuyết muốn đề xuất, anh lưỡng lự trả lời câu hỏi của cô.

'Đầu tiên, tôi thấy khá chắc chắn khi cho rằng người đàn ông kia cũng có dính líu đến vụ sát hại, bởi anh ta không nhắc đến cái xác dù anh ta lẽ ra phải nhìn thấy nó. Giờ có hai viễn cảnh có thể xảy ra: Malkin bị giết khi người đàn ông đi vào con hẻm, hoặc bà ta bị giết trước khi anh ta đi vào con hẻm.'

'Hoặc Anna của anh đang nói dối,' Hermione nhận xét.

'Cô ấy không phải Anna _của tôi_,' Draco bực bội nói. 'Dù gì thì cô ấy kể rằng sự im lặng kéo dài khoảng 5 đến 10 phút và rồi có tiếng ẩu đả và tiếng lầm bầm niệm chú. Đoán chừng đó là thần chú _Morsmorde_, bởi tôi thấy khả năng cao là Malkin không bị giết trong con hẻm, trong sự hiểu biết của tôi thì không có lời nguyền hay thần chú nào có thể hoàn toàn cắt xẻo thân thể người ta cả. Người đàn ông kia có thể làm bất cứ điều gì trong 10 phút đó, nhưng dù đó là gì đi nữa thì đám người đứng ngoài lối đi nọ cũng không nghe thấy hay chú ý đến nó.

Hermione gõ nhẹ môi dưới vẻ nghĩ ngợi. 'Cửa sau không khóa,' cô chầm chậm nói. 'Có lẽ anh ta – hoặc một kẻ đồng phạm – đã đi vào cửa hàng bằng lối đó và thực hiện vụ giết người ở trong tiệm?'

'Tôi chưa từng nghĩ đến việc ấy,' Draco ngạc nhiên nói. 'Cô nói đúng, điều đó cũng có thể xảy ra.' Anh đang quá chăm chú vào việc phân tích các chi tiết đến nỗi quên bẵng việc tỏ ra khó ưa để chọc tức Hermione.

'Anh có nghĩ là _có_ một tên tòng phạm không?'

'Tôi không biết được,' Draco đáp. Anh cố nhớ lại Anna đã nói gì về việc người đàn ông nhắc đến nữ phù thủy tấn công anh ta. 'Tôi nghĩ là có khả năng đó, vì phải có một người khác thực hiện hành vi phạm tội. Anna không nói gì về việc anh ta bị dính máu, và chắc phải có người khác giết Malkin. Cô đâu thể xé nát một người ra như vậy mà chỉ có mái tóc bị rối tung được.'

'Vụ này phức tạp hơn tôi tưởng nhiều,' Hermione lầm bầm. Draco quan sát cô lật qua lật lại mấy trang sách. 'Tôi tự hỏi tại sao quyển sách lại quan trọng với anh ta như vậy. Chắc nó phải chứa hướng dẫn điều chế một độc dược nào đó mà anh ta cần.'

Lúc này, Draco thò tay vào túi áo và rút ra một con hạc giấy. Anh gõ nhẹ, con hạc tự mở ra để lộ danh sách độc dược anh đã thu thập. 'Đây là các ứng cử viên,' anh nói, thả danh sách xuống bàn. 'Tất cả 87 độc dược.'

'Tám bảy?' Hermione lập lại. Cô nhìn cực kì kinh hoàng. 'Làm thế nào chúng ta có thể thu hẹp chúng xuống chỉ còn một chứ?'

'Cô là thiên tài trong chúng tôi mà; cô có thể tìm ra cách,' Draco chế nhạo. Giờ đã nghiền ngẫm xong các bằng chứng anh có, anh lại nhớ ra phải thô lỗ với Hermione. 'Và trong lúc cô miệt mài với nó, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ đi gọi một ly.'

Đẩy ghế ra sau, anh đứng dậy và đá cái áo choàng nằm thành đống dưới chân mình sang một bên. Để ý cái nhìn của Hermione về phía mình, anh thở dài và kéo dài giọng, 'Muốn gì không?'

Cô cười ngọt ngào. 'Bia bơ là được rồi.'

Draco sải bước mạnh mẽ đến quầy bar, len qua hai pháp sư đang cãi cọ để cắt đường đến hàng trước.

'Một bia bơ và một rượu đế lửa,' anh nói to với người phục vụ qua tiếng ầm ĩ.

Cô phù thủy vẻ mặt mệt mỏi sau quầy lừ mắt nhìn Draco như thể anh là nguyên nhân của mọi sự bất hạnh trong đời, nhưng cô ta vẫn với tay vào chiếc hộp dưới chân và lôi ra hai cái chai. Cô đặt sầm chúng xuống quầy, chìa một tay và thẳng thừng nói, '12 Sickle.'

Draco móc tay vào túi áo chùng, mò mẫm. Cuối cùng, anh lấy ra vài đồng xu vàng và bạc. Anh cẩn thận đếm chúng rồi đưa cho cô phù thủy. Gật đầu cộc lốc, anh lấy đồ uống và trở lại nơi Hermione đang ngồi đợi mình.

'Cảm ơn,' cô nói, cầm lấy cái chai Draco cẩu thả đặt trên mặt bàn gỗ mòn vẹt.

Thay vì nói 'Không có gì', Draco chỉ ngồi xuống và nốc rượu đế lửa của mình. Anh thấy nó cháy rực trôi xuống từ cổ họng.

'Anh biết đấy, chất cồn quá mức không tốt cho anh đâu,' Hermione giản dị nói. Cô ta đã trở lại nghiên cứu danh sách độc dược Draco viết ra. Cô chống cằm lên một bàn tay và đọc nó, tay kia cầm chai bia bơ. 'Anh thường xuyên uống đúng không?'

'Gì thế, giờ cô bám đuôi tôi đấy à Granger?' Draco chế giễu. 'Tôi tưởng mình đã nói rằng cơ hội cô có với tôi mong manh đến gần như không tồn tại mà.'

'Ôi, im đi, Malfoy,' Hermione nói, không một lần rời mắt khỏi tấm giấy da trước mặt. 'Sẽ có người nghĩ anh hơi bị tôi ám ảnh đấy, xét theo việc anh luôn nói về việc chúng ta ở bên nhau.'

Draco giận dữ đỏ mặt. Anh thậm chí không hề biết Hermione có khả năng châm chọc đáp trả như thế, chưa kể đánh bại anh trong trò chơi của chính mình. Im lặng, anh quan sát Hermione tiếp tục đọc danh sách.

'Có vẻ có khá nhiều thuốc chữa bệnh trong này,' cô lầm bầm sau một hồi. Cô ngước nhìn Draco. 'Anh có để ý điều này không?'

'Tôi làm xong nó vào 5 giờ sáng đấy,' Draco đốp lại. 'Tất nhiên là tôi không hề lùng tìm tẹo nào về sự lặp đi lặp lại ấy rồi.'

Draco thấy gò má Hermione giần giật, nhưng ngoài việc đó ra thì cô ta không để lộ bất cứ dấu hiệu gì là mình bận tâm về thái độ của Draco.

'Ừm, vậy,' cô ta nói vẻ hợp tình hợp lý, 'có lẽ chúng ta có thể đoán rằng người đàn ông bí ẩn kia mắc loại bệnh ma thuật nào đó. Có lẽ đó là lí do anh ta không chịu bỏ cuốn sách – nó chứa hướng dẫn điều chế thuốc giải cho bệnh tình của anh ta.'

Draco bất đắc dĩ phải thừa nhận đồng ý với phỏng đoán này. 'Để tôi xem,' anh nói, vươn tay lấy danh sách từ Hermione.

Cô đưa nó cho anh. Khi rút tay về, ngón tay cô lướt nhẹ qua tay Draco. Draco thấy dạ dày mình hẫng xuống, và anh nhanh chóng thu tay lại, có chút bối rối. Anh liếc nhanh về phía Hermione, nhưng cô dường như không chú ý.

'Phải,' anh nói, ép giọng mình bình thản. 'Tôi biết rõ về Độc dược hơn, nên có thể tôi sẽ suy ra thêm được vài mối liên hệ nữa.'

Anh nghiền ngẫm danh sách độc dược. Rất nhiều trong số chúng dùng để chữa lành vết thương gây ra bởi các sinh vật khác: côn trùng cắn, chạm phải nọc và các vết thương thân thể khác. Nhưng có gì đó rất quái lạ trong những cái tên ấy. Draco có một linh cảm rõ rệt rằng anh biết điều đó, hoặc ít nhất là có nhiều sự tương quan giữa chúng mà anh chưa chú ý hết. Tuy nhiên, cố hết sức có thể, anh vẫn không tìm ra bản năng của anh đang cố nói điều gì.

Draco thở dài. 'Tôi sẽ cầm nó về nhà lần nữa, nếu cô không phiền. Tôi cần tự mình xem xét lại.'

'Anh sẽ cho tôi biết nếu tìm ra được gì chứ?' Hermione lo âu nói. Cô gượng cười với Draco. 'Bởi bây giờ chúng ta làm việc với nhau mà.'

'Chắc rồi,' Draco không thoải mái đáp lại. Nụ cười của Hermione đã nguôi bớt sự giận dữ, đặc biệt là khi anh không hề quen với việc trò chuyện lịch sự với cô. Lạ lùng là anh cũng không bận tâm bởi việc cô khẳng định mối quan hệ hợp tác mới thành lập giữa họ như thể anh đã tán thành việc ấy rồi. 'Ờ – cô có muốn xem xét chi tiết lần nữa bằng chứng của Anna không?'

Hermione kiểm tra đồng hồ và thở dài thành tiếng. 'Không, tôi sợ rằng mình không thể,' cô nói, nghe tiếc nuối thực sự. 'Tôi cần về nhà sớm và viết báo cáo về vụ bắt giữ Bulstrode. Tôi sẽ trở lại Bộ vào ngày mai, xem Robards đang giận dữ thế nào vì phải đợi lâu lắc đến tận giờ tôi mới bắt tay tìm kiếm manh mối vụ này, tôi phải làm báo cáo tỉ mỉ hết mức có thể.'

'Cô bắt được cô ta rồi sao?' Draco ngạc nhiên nói. Anh quen biết nữ phù thủy họ đang truy bắt, Millicent Bulstrode, từ hồi ở Hogwarts. Cô ta cùng nhà với anh, và luôn ngưỡng mộ anh bởi mối liên hệ giữa cha anh và Voldermort. Ý nghĩ này giờ đây làm miệng Draco đắng ngắt.

Hermione gật. 'Họ nói với tôi cô ta đã liên lạc với Amycus và Alecto… đội của anh bắt hai người chúng đúng không?'

'Tôi chỉ huy họ,' Draco đáp, không hẳn trả lời câu hỏi của Hermione. Anh hắng giọng. 'Dù gì thì nếu cô cần phải đi…'

Trong sự bối rối của Draco, Hermione đang bận nhìn chằm chằm vào một điểm nào đó trên mặt bàn. Đôi mắt cô không mấy tập trung, và cô dường như đang cố sức tưởng tượng hoặc nhớ lại điều gì đó. Tuy nhiên trước câu nói của Draco, cô vội vàng đáp. 'Ồ được thôi. Xin lỗi nhé; đầu óc tôi lơ đãng quá.'

Draco nén cái đảo tròn mắt. 'Đó cũng là một cái cớ để cô rời đi đấy.'

'Cảm ơn, thật vui khi biết anh cực muốn tôi ở lại đây,' Hermione nói, thật sự đảo tròn mắt.

Cô đứng dậy, bắt đầu mặc đống quần áo mùa đông vào lần nữa. Quấn cái khăn Gryffindor quanh cổ, cô mở miệng định nói gì đó. Tuy nhiên, trước khi từ ngữ có thể thoát ra trên môi, ai đó đã gầm lên, 'HERMIONE!'

Draco quay phắt lại. Ở ngưỡng cửa là Ron và Harry. Cả hai đều nhìn chằm chằm vào anh và Hermione với vẻ mặt sốc nặng y hệt nhau.

'Ron?' Hermione ngờ vực nói. Cô cũng quay lại nhìn Ron, vô tình đụng tay vào chai bia bơ còn một nửa trên bàn làm nó đổ lênh láng khắp nơi. Trong sự ngạc nhiên của chính mình, Draco giật phắt danh sách độc dược và cuốn sách của Hermione trước khi chúng bị ướt nhem bởi thứ chất lỏng dinh dính.

Lúc này, Ron và Harry đã vội vã đến bàn của họ. 'Em ở đây làm cái quái gì với hắn thế?' Ron cáu tiết nói. Anh ta lờ Draco, nắm lấy cánh tay Hermione giật mạnh. 'Thôi nào, đi thôi.'

'Ron, bỏ em ra!' Hermione gay gắt nói lớn. Cô giật tay khỏi cái kềm của Ron. 'Bọn em đang bàn luận về vụ án, bọn em –'

'Cái gì?' Ron nói, há hốc mồm. Anh điếng người. 'Em – em chọn – em _cố ý_ đến đây để nói chuyện với hắn sao?'

Hermione mím môi, nhìn Harry qua vai Ron và giận dữ nói, 'Harry, sao hai người lại ở đây?'

'Ơ –' Harry nói. Anh nhìn Draco. Draco nhướn lông mày đáp lại. 'Ơ, tụi mình chỉ đi qua đây… định dừng lại uống một chút…'

'Và may là bọn này đã làm điều đó!' Ron tức giận nói. 'Sao em lại ở đây với thứ – thứ cặn bã này –?'

Cơn giận dữ bùng lên trong Draco. Anh đã cố ý đứng ngoài cuộc cãi cọ, nhưng câu nói của Ron đã châm ngòi cơn thịnh nộ của anh.

'Cảm phiền, Weasley,' Draco nhã nhặn nói, che đậy khéo léo sự bực bội trong giọng nói của mình, 'nhưng tao cảm thấy đã đến lúc thích hợp để bước vào cắt ngang cơn bực tức nho nhỏ của mày.'

'Malfoy –'

'Im đi, Potter,' Draco bình thản nói. Anh đã đứng dậy và nhìn Ron qua đôi mắt nheo lại. _Thôi nào, Weasley… chấp nhận thách thức đi nào, tên đần độn vô dụng…_

Ron đỏ bừng mặt. 'Mày có ẩn ý gì Malfoy?'

Draco tiến lên trước một bước, thầm khiêu khích Ron đáp trả. 'Tao có ẩn ý rằng,' anh chầm chậm nói, 'tao đã phải chịu đựng những trò hề ngu xuẩn của mày suốt 11 năm rồi, và tao nghĩ đây là lúc cho mày biết vị trí của mình.'

'Mày muốn giải quyết luôn ở đây?' Ron nói, vành tai chuyển màu đỏ rực. 'Bởi vì tao sẽ hủy hoại mày, Malfoy, nếu đó là điều mày muốn. Mày không thể chiến đấu và thắng cuộc nếu đối phương không phải là một con gia tinh đáng nguyền rủa. Đó là lí do mày quay lại đúng chứ? Mày không có gan để tự bảo vệ cái thân thảm hại của chính mình, nên mày –'

'Ron, để anh ta yên!' Hermione đột nhiên hét lên. Cô nắm cổ tay Ron, ngăn bàn tay đang lần mò đũa phép của anh. 'Chuyện này không liên quan đến anh ta. Anh ta chẳng làm gì sai cả; em mới là người mời gặp.'

'Tôi không cần cô thương hại, Granger,' Draco chế nhạo, thô bạo đẩy Hermione sang một bên.

Anh rút đũa phép. Đâu đó trong đầu, anh biết Ron chỉ làm thế để khích anh ra tay; không may là nó đã có tác dụng. Cơn phẫn nộ tràn qua các mạch máu trong anh; anh chưa bao giờ căm ghét ai nhiều như căm ghét Ron lúc này.

'Tới đi,' Draco thì thầm đầy nguy hiểm, giơ hai tay lên vẻ mỉa mai. 'Tới đi và thử xem.'

'Được rồi, đủ rồi đấy,' Harry kiên quyết, bước đến trước mặt Draco. 'Thôi đi. Đặc biệt là anh, Malfoy. Người ta đang nhìn kìa, lạy Merlin.'

Đúng là vậy. Cả quán rượu đột nhiên im lặng; tiếng nói chuyện vui vẻ trước đó đã dừng hẳn. Mọi cặp mắt đều dán vào cuộc ẩu đả ở chiếc bàn cuối phòng. Ngay cả cô phục vụ cũng tựa vào thành quầy, mồm há hốc.

Tảng lờ câu nói của Harry, Draco bước vòng qua anh và chĩa đũa phép vào Ron. 'Nếu mày quá sợ không dám thử,' anh rít lên, 'vậy thì tao làm vậy. _Petrificus Totalus!'_

Cùng lúc Draco thốt lên lời nguyền, Ron thét, _'Protego!'_

Tia sáng đỏ thẫm từ đầu đũa phép Draco bật ra khỏi cái khiên của Ron, đập vào trần nhà với một tiếng nứt đinh tai. Những mảnh gỗ và vữa tường rơi rào rào xuống quán rượu, những tiếng gào thét nổ ra từ sự tĩnh lặng.

Trong lúc ấy, Draco đứng thở dốc, andrenaline vẫn chảy tràn trong anh. Thôi thúc nguyền Ron tan thành triệu mảnh vẫn còn vương vất. Anh muốn bỏ đi, muốn là người chấm dứt chuyện này, nhưng cơn thịnh nộ không để anh làm điều đó.

'Ron…' Hermione yếu ớt nói. Một tay siết chặt mép bàn đằng sau; tay còn lại run rẩy, ấn chặt lên môi. 'Ron, đi đi. Rời khỏi đây.'

'Em nghĩ… em nghĩ là anh sẽ… để em ở đây với tên khốn này ư?' Ron nói, thở hổn hển.

'Cô ấy đúng đấy Ron,' Harry cắt ngang. 'Đi khỏi đây thôi. Ngay bây giờ. Trước khi có thêm rắc rối.'

Anh tóm chặt cánh tay của Ron và lướt qua Draco, ánh mắt kiên định nhìn thẳng phía trước. Ron lảo đảo, mắt khóa chặt với Draco; họ thầm đe dọa nhau. Rồi Harry và Ron rời đi. Khi cánh cửa đóng chặt sau lưng họ, Hermione nhìn lên Draco.

'Bao giờ chúng ta gặp lại để bàn luận vấn đề kia?' cô lạnh lùng nói. Cô trông vẫn hơi run rẩy bởi trận đấu tay đôi nho nhỏ vừa xảy ra trước đó. Draco không biết cô tức giận với bạn trai mình hay với anh hơn, và thẳng thắn mà nói, đó là điều anh chẳng mấy bận tâm.

'Tôi không quan tâm,' Draco tức tối đáp. Ngay lúc này, anh muốn mình ghét Hermione, nhưng anh không thể ép mình làm vậy. Dù sao thì cô cũng phần nào đó bênh vực anh. 'Đằng nào thì tôi cũng chẳng có việc khác để làm ngoài việc hộ tống lũ nhóc từ trường đến ga tàu.'

Hermione ngây ra nhìn anh. 'Vậy thứ bảy này đi,' cô nói, đeo găng tay vào. Draco sững sờ thấy cô quay lại nhặt áo choàng nằm dưới chiếc ghế gãy, vài giọt nước trượt khỏi mắt lăn dài trên gò mà.

'Có phải cô –' Draco bắt đầu nói, nhưng từ ngữ ứ đọng trong họng. Thay vào đó, anh siết đũa phép chặt chặt hơn, nhắm chặt mắt, buộc tiếng gào thét trong đầu anh biến đi.

'Malfoy, thật tốt khi biết anh nghiêm túc trong việc này.'

Draco bật mở mắt, nhưng Hermione đã quay lưng lại phía anh. Nuốt khan, anh lãnh đạm nói, 'Tuyết bắt đầu rơi rồi, đi đứng cẩn thận và nhanh trở về nhà đến bãi rác đi. Cô không muốn Weasley' – anh nhổ toẹt từ đó ra – 'lo lắng đâu.'

Hermione dường như cứng người lại trước cái tên của Ron. Rồi cô đáp với giọng nói lạnh lẽo tương tự, 'Ồ, yên tâm đi, anh ấy không lo đâu.'

Trước khi quay đi, cô nhẹ nói thêm, 'Tiện thể, tuyết không làm tôi sợ. Tôi thấy chúng đẹp đẽ hơn là đáng sợ. Mà anh cũng chẳng bao giờ sợ gì đúng chứ?'

Giọng nói mỉa mai trong câu nói cuối của Hermione đâm ngọt vào Draco như hàng tá phi tiêu bé xíu. Anh nhìn cô đi qua đống hàng hóa và gạch vụn từ cái lỗ trên trần nhà. Ngay khi cô khuất bóng, Draco nặng nề chống tay lên mặt bàn trước mặt và nhíu mày. Đến giờ anh mới nhận ra.

Những câu cuối ấy… nghe thật quen thuộc. Anh đã nghe có người nói chúng trước đây. Ai vậy?

Starlight. Cái tên bật ra trong đầu anh anh rõ ràng như thể cô ấy vừa trực tiếp nói từ đó vào tai anh, rõ ràng đến mức Draco thậm chí còn thì thầm thành tiếng cái tên ấy. Cô đã nói rằng mình thích tuyết, rằng cô thấy chúng thật đẹp. Và rắc rối với bạn trai cô… chẳng phải Hermione cũng có vấn đề với Ron? Liệu Starlight… có thể không… có thể là Hermione không…?

'Không đúng,' Draco lầm bầm dữ dội, xoa bóp thái dương để rũ bỏ khả năng bất an này. _Không đúng, Starlight khác thế… cô ấy không giống Granger chút nào… họ không thể là một được, không lí nào. Mình sẽ phát hiện ngay lập tức. Mình biết rõ Granger như lòng bàn tay. Hơn nữa, cũng không hiếm người thích tuyết. Rất nhiều người thích chúng. Và tất cả mọi người đều gặp rắc rối với chuyện yêu đương hết lần này đến lần khác._

Được an ủi bởi ý nghĩ này, Draco uống nốt chỗ rượu đế lửa của mình – ngạc nhiên thay vẫn đứng vững suốt vụ lộn xộn vừa rồi – và lảo đảo đứng dậy. Ho khan, vẫn giữ chặt cuốn sách của Hermione, anh len qua căn phòng chật ních trở ra con phố nhộn nhịp của Hẻm Xéo.


End file.
